Surviving Isla Sorna (Remake)
by BLUENIGHT23
Summary: No one knows the true story about what happened to me on that island in the eight weeks I was there. Not until now. And I wasn't alone. Eric/OC. Remake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

 **Surviving Isla Sorna**

 **Chapter One**

People will tell you stories of what they think they know about the multiple islands and the creatures that exist among them, but no one can come close to understanding the vast mysteries the islands really hold…not unless you've experienced them yourself. No one knows the true story about what happened to me on that island in the eight weeks I was there. Not until now. And I wasn't alone.

What you don't know is that I had a friend on that island; a girl named Amy. When we returned, I was told to never speak of her, but I knew I couldn't keep her a secret forever. Now the time has come for people to know the real story; our story.

It was my last day of school. I was so happy it was finally summer because my soon-to-be stepfather was going to take me and one other person, of my choosing, to Costa Rica in a few weeks. Of course I was planning on asking my best friend, Amy, to come with me. We have been best friends since we were little. Amy is a tomboy with blond shoulder-length hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. She is the smallest kid in my grade and many kids like to tease her about it. Their teasing never seemed to affect her, but I still stood up for her when they did.

Finally the school bell rings and I gather my stuff to leave. I glance over to Amy who gave me an excited smile. I walk over to her.

"I can't believe school's over." she tells me.

"I know. I can't either." I reply. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something on our way home."

"Okay, let's go." she tells me and we start walking out of the classroom and into the school halls. She stops by her locker and pulls out the rest of its remains while cramming it into her backpack. When she finishes, she looks up at me with her bright blue eyes cause a strange, yet familiar tingle to run through me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asks me.

"You know about the trip to Costa Rica I've been talking to you about?"

"Yeah, you can't stop going on and on about it." she says, laughing.

I take a second to chuckle along with her. It's true. I've been looking forward to this trip for three months now. "Well Ben said that I can take a friend and I want you to come."

Amy's smile grows wider, but then it falters as if she's realized something. "Do you think my foster parent's would let me?"

Amy's a foster kid. Her parents died quite some time ago in an accident before we even met. I don't know exactly what happened to them, but she doesn't talk about it. I can't blame her though. I heard it was pretty awful.

"They have to! Come on, please!" I plead with her. "We will pay for everything!"

She sighs and that wide grin returns again. "Okay, I'll ask them!"

"Yes!" I hug her. "You're the best."

"I know." she tells me. "I will call you tonight and tell you what they say."

"Sounds good!" I reply. Soon we part ways and I walk the rest of the way to my house. When I get home I plop onto the couch and turn the TV on and wait for Amy to call even though I know that might not be for a while. I'm still too eager to know the answer to do anything else but wait though.

A few hours later mom calls me into the kitchen to have dinner. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table. Most nights, we order take out since my mom's never been a very good cook. Before my parents were divorced, my dad was the one that always cooked. Tonight, we're having pizza. A begin eating, glancing at the phone every few seconds.

Finally the phone rings and I jump to my feet, nearly causing my mom to spill her drink at my sudden movement. She looks at me surprised as I run over to grab the phone.

I answer it, making sure to hide the anticipation that I'm feeling. "Hello?"

" _Guess what…_ " I recognize Amy's voice instantly.

"What?" I ask her, feeling myself begin to grin.

" _They said I can go with you to Costa Rica!_ "

"Yes!" I jump up and pump my fist into the air.

Amy giggles. " _I'm so excited! I can't believe they said yes!_ "

"Me too! I'll make sure to tell Ben! We leave in three weeks."

" _Sounds good. I'll make sure I'm ready by then._ "

"Sweet." I reply.

" _I have to go eat now, but I'll talk to you again soon!_ "

I can't help a slight pang of disappointed that she has to go so soon, but I do my best to ignore it. "Alright! I'll see you soon!"

" _Okay! Bye!_ "

 _Three weeks later…_

Finally! We're going to Costa Rica! Ben, Amy, and I have already boarded our plane and we're now waiting for departure. Once all of the passengers have seated and the over-head compartments have been shut the flight attendants begin doing their regular flight routine. Amy is sitting next to the window, I'm in the middle, and Ben is on the aisle.

Amy pulls out a bag of peanut M&Ms from her back-back and tears it open. She hands a few to me, and then offers some to Ben who takes a few himself. Finally the plane begins moving and I can't help but feel even more excited as the plane makes its way to the runway.

"This is my first time on an airplane." Amy whispers to me. I meet her eyes and notice that she looks nervous but excited all at once.

"Really?" I ask her, honestly surprised. I've been able to travel a few times across the states with my family so being in a plane is not a new thing for me. I guess I kind of figured the same for most people.

"Yeah." She replies. She then grabs my hand, causing that tingling sensation to run through me once again. She gives me a big smile before turning towards her window to look out, all while still holding onto my hand. I can feel my face heating up by the second. I look down to avoid being seen by Ben, but after hearing a knowing chuckle come from him, I know I'm caught. Feeling even more embarrassed, I turn my head towards Amy who's still looking out of the window.

I feel the plane's engines get louder and I know we're about to take off. As we begin moving, I lean over her to look out the window myself.

"We're taking off now." I tell her. She squeezes my hand a little harder in response. We speed up and soon the front wheel is off the ground. When, the entire plane is off the ground, Amy let's out an excited laugh. She turns her head to me and I realize my face is within inches of hers. I quickly back away and lean back into my seat, trying to avoid eye contact with her for a bit. However, tempted, I sneak a glance at her and think I notice a slight blush on her face as she stares at the seat in front of her.

 _A few hours later…_

Finally, we're in Costa Rica. We arrived at our hotel suite only a few minutes earlier. It's a nice little suite having two bedrooms, a little seating area, and a tiny kitchen with a small table. Now we're all sitting in the little seating area to relax a bit.

"I've got some exciting news!" Ben tells us. "Some friends of mine agreed to take us on a boat and go paragliding near Isla Sorna."

"Really!?" I ask excitedly.

"Yep! Technically, no one is supposed to go near that island, but just for us, they've made an exception.

"Isla Sorna?" Amy says, sounding a little confused.

"It's an island just off the coast of Costa Rica. It's rumored to have dinosaurs on it." I tell her, excitedly.

"Dinosaurs?" Amy replies, bursting out with a chuckle. "Let me guess. It's haunted as well?"

"I guess we'll have to just go and find out" Ben tells us, with a smile. "We should leave now though so we don't end up staying out too late."

Soon enough we're at the docks to board onto the small boat that holds two other men, which I assume are Ben's friends. Ben steps inside and holds out his hand to help Amy in. When she doesn't except it right away, I look over to her and notice she's gone a bit pale.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I ask her, placing my hand on my shoulder. "You alright?"

Amy takes a deep breath, then looks at me and smiles. "Just fine." she replies and then accepts the hand Ben is offering to her. I follow behind her and climb into the boat. We take our seats in the back, and I can't help but notice that Amy's still a bit pale and also looks a bit tense. She looks frightened, but why, I am not sure. Instead, I gather a bit of courage and take her hand in my own. She looks up at me and gives me a small smile.

Soon we're off. The boat ride is long but we begin to see a big green island about three or four hours in. The boat slows till it is just drifting on the top of the water.

The town man stand up and begin pulling out the equipment on needed for paragliding. To my surprise, I realize they're strapping all three of us together.

"Are you sure this can hold all of us." I ask one of the men.

"Well, considering how small your friend is, it won't be a problem." Amy's eyes narrow a bit, but she says nothing. "Here you go, my friend." He says as he hooks the rope onto us.

"Make sure you get us as close as you can. I'll give you something extra if you make it a good trip." Ben tells them.

"I'm going to get you close, my friend, but not too close. You don't want to be eaten." he jokes. "You ready, amigo?"

"Ready!" we reply.

"One, two, three!" Ben pulls the shoot opened and we fly up into the air. We all begin whooping in excitement as we continue going higher. I then notice that Ben has the video recorder on. I'm glad he remembered. I completely forgot about it.

"Scared?" Ben asks us.

"Uh-Uh. This is great!" I reply.

"This is amazing!" Amy says.

"See anything yet?" I ask them teasingly as we look over the island.

"No." they both reply. Soon we lose sight of the boat because of a cloudy mist. A few seconds later the paraglide jolts, roughly. We all tense.

"…Was that supposed to happen…?" Amy asks.

Then we felt a few more rough jolts.

"What's going on?" I ask Ben.

"I don't know." Ben replied.

Then the boat reappears, but this time there's no one on it. We all stare down on it in horror. It looks like it's been thrown through a storm, and I think I might even notice a few bright red streaks on it that definitely wasn't there before.

"…What happened to them?" Amy asks. "Is this some sick joke?"

"Where'd they go?" I ask.

"I don't know." Ben replied.

Then we see rocks ahead and the boat is speeding right towards them.

"We're going to crash!" I scream.

"No, we're not. Move your hands." Ben tells us. Then he unhooks us from the boat, which then moments later slams into the rocks. Ben then grabs the two handles to steer us. "I'm going to try to land us on that Island."

"Are you crazy? There's a reason people don't want us near that island!" Amy tells him him.

"I don't think we have any other choice." he tells her. Then he starts to lower us to the mysterious Island.

"Watch out, we're getting to close to the trees." I warn Ben, but then we start to hit a few branches.

"Hang on!" Ben tells us. The sharp branches make a hole in our shoot, and now we're plummeting towards the ground through the trees. Then we all of a sudden we stop. I look up and see that our shoot got caught in the branches. I then look down. We're about six feet from the ground. We take a moment to catch our shaky breaths.

"Okay, I'm going to unhook you two, alright?" Ben tells us. "Amy, you first."

"Alright." Amy replies.

"One, two, three!" He unhooks Amy and she falls to the ground.

"Now you, Erik. One, two, three!" I too am then unhooked. When I stand up I notice the video camera's still on so reach up and turn it off.

"I'm going to unhook myself now." Ben tells us.

Suddenly we hear a strange screeching noise.

"…What was that?" Amy asks.

"I have no idea." I tell her. Then, before we can do anything else, two velociraptors jump out from behind the bushes right front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

 **Chapter Two**

So there really are dinosaurs on this island. It was never a joke and I know I'm not dreaming. The raptors hiss at us as they stare us down. I glance at Amy's now as pale as snow. She stands as still as a statue. Then I look back at Ben who's scrambling to get loose, but he doesn't succeed.

I glance back at Amy. "Run." I whisper to her. She doesn't move. "Amy, run!" I grab her hand and run as fast as I can away from the raptors. I don't look back, but I know one of the raptors is behind us. I know that we can't run for much longer. The raptor is quickly gaining on us.

I glance around at the trees. Maybe we can climb one of them and we'll be out of reach of the raptor. Then I find the perfect one straight in front of us. I pull Amy to the tree and I push her up. She latches onto a strong branch and leans down to help me up. I take her outstretched hand and scramble up the tree just before the raptor can take a chunk out of my leg. Amy and I climb up a few more branches just to be safe. I breathe a sigh of relief and take a few moments to catch my breath. Amy appears to be doing the same. We're safe for now.

The raptor tries to jump up to grab one of our dangling legs, but we're far enough up that it doesn't come close. It paces beneath us a few times until it hears its buddy calling from the direction we ran from; back towards Ben. Then we hear a torturous scream. I shut my eyes tightly. I know it's Ben. By they way he's screaming I know the raptors got him. Then everything becomes silent. Ben's gone.

I sit there for a moment, shaking. Why is this happening? This was just supposed to be a fun time out and suddenly it becomes a nightmare that I know won't end soon.

"Erik, they killed him. They killed Ben." I hear Amy whisper to me. I turn to look at her. She has fear written all over her face. I've never seen her scared before. It's a side of her I've never seen.

I have to be strong for her. I can't lose it now. I take a deep breath and place my hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." I tell her, even though I honestly have no clue what's going to happen to us.

She's silent for a few moments, eyes darting in every direction. "What are we going to do?" she finally asks me.

"I don't know yet, but I do know that that we can't stay in this tree." I tell her.

"Are you crazy? What it comes back?"

"If they do come back, there'll probably be more. Now is our best chance. We need to find a better place. A place where we'll be safer" I carefully begin climbing down the tree, but Amy didn't follow.

"Eric, I'm scared." she tells me. "I don't want…" she doesn't finish, but she doesn't have to.

I glance up and meet her eyes. "Amy, I promise I won't let anything hurt you, but you have to come down."

She takes a deep breath. "Alright." She says and she slowly begins climbing down behind me.

When we get to the ground I take a moment to think. I remember reading a book about the guy who was supposedly on one of these islands. Before. On the island he was on there was a lab near the center of the island. If this island is anything like the other, we should make our way to the center.

"I think we should make our way towards the center of the island. I remember reading something about an old lab in Dr. Grant's book and it was somewhere in the middle of the island."

Amy looks at me "Yeah, but wasn't that a different island?"

"Yes, but if it's anything like the other, our best bet could be there." I tell her.

She nods slowly to herself as if she's thinking. "Alright. Let's go." She agrees. We begin walking. We do our best not to make too much noise so that we can avoid attracting the raptors and anything else that could be on the island.

Suddenly, Amy let's out a noise that sounds like a mix of a laugh and a sob.

"What is it?" I stop and ask.

"It's just…I always believed people like Dr. Grant to be crazy. I never even considered the possibility that there were actually dinosaurs on these islands…and here we are, stranded on Isla Sorna. We haven't even been here thirty minutes and Ben's already been eaten."

I turn back and begin walking again. "I guess I didn't take him too seriously either. At least…not seriously enough."

"Do you think someone will come looking for us anytime soon?" Amy asks as we continue.

"Well, yeah. Soon someone will realize we're missing and they will send a search party for us."

"I hope they realize soon. I really don't want to end up as dinosaur food."

"We won't. I won't let that happen to either of us."

We walk for a few hours. Fortunately we have yet to run into any more dinosaurs. The sun's already setting and it's getting darker by the minute.

"Eric, we should probably find some place safe to stay for the night." Amy tells me.

"Yeah." I reply. I take a moment to look around. A little ways a head is a rock structure. I think I notice a hole in the side that might just be big enough for Amy and I to fit through. "I think that's a cave up ahead." I tell Amy, pointing to the small entrance in the rocks. "A small one at least. It may be our best bet."

"Alright." she replies.

We walk up to the entrance and crawl through. It's nearly pitch black inside. Only a little light from the entrance sneaks through. I reach into my pocket to see if I have anything useful. I find something and I pull it out. I realize it's the emergency cell phone Mom gave me before we left. I flip it open and a light reflects off of the tiny walls of the cave.

"You had a cell phone this whole time, and you didn't use it!" Amy yells.

"I forgot I had it." I tell her.

"We could've been off this dinosaur infested island by now if you'd remembered." she continues to yell.

"Quiet, Amy! You're going to let all the dinosaurs know we're in here." I whisper loudly.

"Fine! Try calling someone." she whispers.

I hold my phone up and try to dial my parents, but it does nothing.

"There's no signal." I tell her.

"Well we are in a cave…" Amy tells me. Right…

"I'll be right back." I say as I begin crawling towards the hole.

"Wait, I'm coming too. We have to stick together." Amy replies, following.

We're back outside and I try my cell phone again. Still no signal.

"Still no signal…" I tell her.

"So you can't call anyone? Not even any emergency numbers?"

"Yep." I reply.

"Well that's great." Amy said sarcastically.

"Well, let's just get some sleep for the night. We had a long day today, and we can really use the rest." I tell her heading back towards our little cave.

"Okay." Amy replies, following me and we both crawl back inside.

It's very small inside the cave. The most we can do is sit and crawl. It's also very cold. It feels like it's twenty degrees cooler in here then outside. Amy does her best to lay down on the ground and try to get comfortable. I take off my jacket and place it over Amy and I the best I could. She moves a little closer to me for warmth. Despite everything that's happen today, it isn't long before sleep claims us.

I wake the next morning pretty early. A bit more light is shining through the entrance of the cave now, and I can make out a bit of Amy's face as she continues to sleep. Her eyes are drawn tightly. I can tell it must not have been a peaceful sleep.

I place my arm on her and gently shake. "Amy, wake up. We have to get going now."

She responds by mumbling something and rolling over to face the other direction.

"Amy, we have to find the lab." I tell her.

"If there even is a lab." she replies gruffly as she slowly sits up.

"Come on. Let's go." I grabher arm and pull her towards the entrance of the cave. We crawl out and once again resume walking. A few minutes later we reach river.

I examine it for a moment. "I think we will have cross." I tell Amy.

Amy's eyes suddenly go wide and the color drains from her face.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Nothing…I just don't think we should cross." she replies.

"Why?"

"I just don't like being in water."

"You were fine on boat."

"Yeah, but I was in a boat, not in the water."

"But swimming across may be the only way to get to the other side. Why don't you like being in water?" I ask her.

"Bad memories."

"Bad memories? What could possibly make you afraid of water?" I ask her, beginning to become slightly annoyed.

"My parents." she said quietly. "They drowned.

"They…they drowned?" I ask her quietly, instantly feeling bad about it. She never talks about her parents, but before I or she can say anything we hear a loud thump that shakes the entire ground.

"What was that?" Amy whispers.

Then we hear the noise again, louder this time as if it's getting closer.

"I don't know, but is doesn't sound good." I reply.

We hear the thumps getting closer and closer. Neither of us dares to move. Now we see what's creating the noise. A huge tyrannosaurus emerges from the trees. My heart drops. I stand as still as a statue, but it seems to have taken an interest in Amy.

"Amy, don't move." I whisper.

The dinosaur looks at her curiously. Amy doesn't move. She close her eyes tightly and waits. Then the dinosaur leans down and nudges her with its snout which causes her to stumble. It hisses and slowly opens its mouth. I have to think fast.

"Amy, do you trust me?" I whisper to her.

She glances at me cautiously and nods.

"Good. Hold your breath." I tell her. I then grab onto her waist and jump into the river.

I let the river carry us a ways down before I swim us behind some rocks that are sticking out above the surface. When we emerge I look back at the dinosaur. It's thrashing around in the water where we had jumped in. Finally, it gives up and walked away. I wait until I can no longer hear it and then look back at Amy who's clinging to me like a tick. Her eyes are shut tight.

"Amy?"

She doesn't reply.

"Amy, are you okay?"

Still no answer. She just continues to cling to me.

I swim us over to the opposite side pull Amy out of the water.

I place both my hands on her shoulders. "Amy, open your eyes. We're okay now." I tell her.

She hesitates for a second but then slowly opens her eyes. She looks around and then looks back at me.

I smile at her and use one of my hands to wipe the hair from her face. Slowly, she smiles back.

"Thank you." She tells me.

I let out a small laugh. "Anytime."

Then I stand up and help her to her feet.

"Come on, let's start walking again. The farther away we are from that thing, the better. " I tell her and we begin walking again. A few minutes later we reach an abandon building.

Amy's face breaks into a smile. "Do you think this is the lab?" Amy asks me.

"I think so." I smile aswell. "Let's go!"

We walk up to the building. It looks like it's been abandon for years. We walk inside and see what appears to be a front desk. It has a phone and a few papers scattered on it with a rolling chair behind it. I walk up the phone and pick it up to see if it's working.

"Forget it." Amy tells me. "It won't work anymore."

I put the phone back on the desk and we begin walking around. There's a lot of scientific-looking stuff. We find broken egg shells scattered all over the floor.

"This must have been where they created dinosaurs." I say.

"Who ever would have thought that recreating dinosaurs was a good idea." Amy mutters, but then she let's out a gasp.

"What?" I ask her.

"Food!" she points to a snack machine, excitedly.

She picks up a dinosaur bone that's laying on the floor and walks up to the machine. She hits the glass window and it shatters. She grabs two bags of chips and tosses one to me. Then she walks behind the front deck and sits on the rolling chair to begin eating her chips. I follow and plop myself up on the desk. We sit silently for a few minutes while we eat our chips.

"Amy…how did you parents die?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Like I said…they drowned." Amy tells me, glancing absently at a stack of papers.

"I know, but…I mean how did they…drown?"

Amy sighs and leans back in her chair. "They were staying on a friend's yacht for the weekend. They got caught in a pretty bad storm. The whole yacht sank ended up sinking. No one survived."

Wow. "I'm…I'm so sorry." I tell her.

"It's fine." She tells me. "It happened a long time ago."

"Why'd you get on the boat then? Er…rather, why did you come with me? Costa Rica is surrounded by water.

"I guess…I wanted to spend time with you." Amy says, facing away, but I can't help but notice her face turn slightly red.

"…Really….?" I say, feeling happiness begin to build up inside me.

"Yeah, I know. It sounds kind of lame..."

"Nah. Not lame." I tell her, smiling. She looks back at me and our eyes meet. We stare at each other until a loud screeching noise causes both of us to jump. Then we see a rather large shadow scurry past us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Eric?" Amy whispers my name.

Another shadow scurries past us.

"Eric!" she whispers a bit more urgently.

"Yeah." I finally answer, seeing another shadow scurry past.

"I really don't want to find out what those shadows belong to." Amy tells me.

"Me neither. Let's get out of here." I tell her, but it's too late. Three raptors jump out from around the corner and hiss at us.

I look at Amy who, to my surprise, looks more annoyed then scared. I will never be able to understand that girl and what's going on in her mind. I just grab her arm and begin running. The raptors begin to chase us and they are way faster than we are.

"We need to split up. We'll have a better chance." I tell Amy.

"Yeah, alright." Amy then runs to the left and I run to the right, down an empty looking hallway.

I look behind me and see one of the raptors chasing me. The other two must be chasing Amy. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea splitting up. I soon enter a room filled with big cages. Without much thought, I run into one of the cages and quickly shut it, making sure to turn the lock. The raptor hisses and tries to pry open the door, luckily with no success.

Then I hear Amy scream. She sounds like she's in pain. I have to get to her. I have to help her, but the raptor's blocking my path. Then I hear something that sounds like gunshots going off. Then there's silence. The raptor stops trying to pry the door open and makes a weird screeching noise. There is only silence that follows.

My heart is pounding in my chest. At this point, I'm not even sure if Amy's alive. I feel a tear slide down my cheek. I can't lose my best friend. I have to find her. The raptor seems distracted as it continues it's strange noises, probably in attempt to call the others. Maybe I can sneak by unnoticed. I begin to lift the latch on the door, but as soon as I get it unlocked the raptor turns around slams against the door causing it to fly open.

Well...now I'm as good as dead. The raptor walks up to me. I feel another tear slide down my face. I couldn't save her and now we're going to be dead. I don't want to watch so I close my eyes.

 _ **BANG…BANG…BANG…**_

My eyes shoot open only to find the raptor lying dead with three bullet holes in its head. I see Amy standing behind it holding a gun. She's alive! I run up to her and throw my arms around her, completely ignoring the tears falling down my face.

"I heard screaming…and then gunshots… and it was silent…I thought…I thought you were dead." I tell her.

"Yeah, because dinosaurs suddenly learned how to use pistols." She replies with a small chuckle, returning the hug. It takes a second for me to realize it, but pain was evident in her voice I also realize I feel something warm and sticky. I stop holding Amy and look at my hands. It's blood. Her blood.

I take a step back and see she has three big gashes on her side. No wonder she was screaming.

"Amy, you're hurt."

"One of the raptors got me before I killed it." she replies.

"We need to find some antibiotics before it gets infected." I take off my jacket and wrap it around the gashes to stop the bleeding. "Where did you find the gun?"

"In a supply closet…or maybe it's a shelter. I'm not sure." she replies. "It must be there in case of emergencies. There's also other stuff in there that I think we can use."

"Lead the way." I tell her.

She leads me to the small room the gun was. The door is partially torn off. Inside are canned food, first-aid kits along with antibiotics, water bottles, backpacks, blankets, rope, matches, weapons, and jackets.

"Jackpot!" I say, excitedly. "Grab a back pack and put everything you can fit into it."

She picks up one of the backpacks and begins loading it with supplies.

"Where are we going to go now?" she asks.

"I'm not sure, but obviously it's not safe here. More raptors might come or maybe something even worse." I grab another backpack and also begin putting supplies into it. I put everything I could get into the bag until I couldn't fit anything else. Amy does same. She winces every so often from the pain the gashes must be causing. I then notice she's beginning to falter a bit with her movements as if she's dizzy.

"Amy, are you alright." I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to take a break." she says, clumsily plopping down onto the ground. She looks like she's going to black out. The gashes are worse than I expected.

I kneel down beside her and grab her hand. "Stay with me, Amy."

"I'm trying." she tells me, but next second, she passes out. I need to do something. I need to fix her up before she bleeds to death or gets a really bad infection. I'm, by far, not a doctor. I may make it worse, but I can't sit here and do nothing. I have to try.

I pick Amy up and bring her into a big room close to where the supply closet is and set her on a table. This must have been a cafeteria. I unwrap my jacket from around her stomach, which is now covered with wet sticky blood. I carefully begin lifting up her bloodied shirt to get a better look at the gashes. They each look pretty deep. When we get back… if we get back, she'll need stitches. The good news is, they don't appear to be bleeding as much anymore.

I grab a bottle of alcohol from the closet along with a small towel so I could clean out her cuts. I can't help but notice the intimacy of the situation. I'm sitting here running my hands all over her bare skin. I feel the heat rise to my face and neck and do my best to only focus on the cuts.

After I'm sure I got the gashes cleaned out as well as I could I grab some of the bandages and begin wrapping them around her waist. I then sit back and let a shaky breath out. I watch her as she breaths in and out. We should've never slit up. What was I thinking?

"Next time…let's stick together." I whisper to her unconscious form. "I'm not going to ever leave you again."

I awake with the sound of thunder. I didn't even know I fell asleep. I look outside and notice it's raining pretty hard. I glance towards the table and to my horror Amy isn't there anymore. I look around the cafeteria, but I don't see her anywhere.

"Amy?" I call.

No reply.

"Amy!" I call a bit more urgently.

To my relief, I hear her reply. "I'm in here." she calls from another room over the sound of rain. I follow the sound of her voice to a large open room that has a glass ceiling above. I then notice Amy lying underneath it, staring up through the glass ceiling.

"Geez, don't scare me like that." I tell her as I walk up.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." she replies. "Looked like you needed the sleep."

"What are you doing, anyways?" I ask.

She motions for me to join her on the floor with her so lay down beside her and stare up at the ceiling with her.

"My dad had this particular interest in storms. Are whole family would often just sit and watch when a storm came around…Often times nature has this certain beauty to it, but at the same time it can be dangerous…deadly even. I guess I sort of picked up my dad's fondness of the more dangerous sides of nature." she tells me.

I sit there, taking what she said into account. She used to never talk about her family, but since we've been on this island, she's open up a bit about them, and I can't help but be happy because of it. It's like the island has brought us closer together in a way.

"Did he teach you how to shoot?" I ask her, hoping that my sudden question won't shut her down from her new openness with me.

"Yeah." she replies, smiling. "He was in the military. It was another sort of bonding thing, I guess. He also really enjoyed movies. He especially loved the _Alien_ series. Let me watch it when I was six, much to my mom's horror. _The Terminator_ too." We both laugh.

"Can't forget about the _Star Wars_ series and _Indiana Jones_. He had me watch a ton of movies with him. Sometimes, we'd stay up crazy hours, just to have a movie marathon." She continues.

"What about your mom?" I ask.

"My mom was never too fond of my dad's movies, but she loved music and dance. She'd often break out into song and begin dancing around the house. She'd take my hand and we'd twirl around together, eventually getting Dad to join in too." She smiles. "I miss them."

I reach out and take her hand in my own. "They sound like amazing people."

"They were…" Amy says, giving my hand a squeeze. "…but they both sucked at cooking."

I burst out laughing at that and she does the same.

"How are you feeling?" I ask after awhile.

"A bit sore…but other than that, it's just kind of numb." She replies. "Thanks for patching me up, Doc."

I laugh. "Anytime."

Amy then leans into me and rests her head on my shoulder. I lay still for a moment feeling a bit stunned, but I take me arm and put it around her and let my hand rest in her hair.

"I'm glad it's you." She whispers.

"What?"

"I'm glad it's you I'm stuck with on this island."

I sit there quietly a few moments before replying.

"I'm glad it's you too.

I awake to sunlight shining through the window and heating my face. Amy's asleep, her head still resting on my shoulder. I really don't want to wake her, but I know I don't have a choice.

"Amy." I say, gently giving her a little nudge.

She opens her eyes and looks up at me. She gives me a smile before moving to stand up. I stand up beside her.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, while taking a moment to stretch.

"It hurts, but it isn't unbearable." Amy tells me.

"Would you like some pain medication?"

"No. We both need to be as alert as possible there. Pain meds may affect that a bit."

"Alright, but if you change your mind, let me know." I tell her.

She nods and grabs her backpack filled with the supplies we got yesterday. I grab my own and we silently had towards the door. I realize the double doors are barricaded with a metal poll through the handles. When did that happen?

"Oh, last night after you fell asleep, I thought it be safer to barricade the doors…sleeping with the door wide open is practically saying "Hey dinosaurs! We're in here! Come and eat us."" Amy tells me.

"Good point." I tell her, chuckling slightly. I didn't even think of that. I guess I was a bit distracted by Amy being so close to me before. If we're are going to survive, I need to push these feeling aside for now, or else I may end up getting both of us killed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

We walk in silence as we near the exit of the building. I glance over at Amy who seems to be deep in thought. I nudge her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her.

Amy looks at me as we walk before replying. "Maybe we shouldn't leave. This could be the only building on the island. It might be our safest bet."

I take a moment to think about it. It could be our safest bet, but the raptors found us without a problem. That means there's a strong possibility other dinosaurs can find their way in as well.

"I told you; it's not safe." I tell her.

"It has to be safer than it is outside." Amy counters. "In here we have shelter, food, a bathroom…we can build a barrier and secure the place the best we can and try to wait it out. When people come for us, they'd probably check here."

"Amy, I don't think a barrier is going to hold against these things…at least not for long. This building is too big to secure. Plus, there are three dead raptors in there. If dinosaurs don't already smell that, they will soon, and it's likely to attract them."

Amy sighs and looks like she's debating what to say next. "Where else where we go? We can't exactly stay out in the open."

She is right about that. "I…I don't know." I tell her honestly.

"Well, maybe we should stay here…at least until we know." she tells me. "Or at least until we come up with a decent plan of survival."

She's right. We should at least come up with a plan instead of just leaving without any idea of where to go or what to do. Just when I'm about to say something I think of something. I quickly turn around and run to the front desk where Amy and I ate our food last night.

"Eric?" Amy walks up to me. "What are you doing?" 

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" I drop my backpack and then jump over the desk, landing skillfully behind it. I smile smugly, knowing Amy saw me do it.

"Think of what?" she doesn't appear to be too impressed, but I do notice her cheeks look a little more pink then they did before, causing my smile to grow even wider.

"There should be a map somewhere around here of the island! Maybe we can find another building and head there." I tell her.

Amy smiles widely. "That's genius!"

I smile back at her. "Help me look for one.

She sets her backpack down by mind and walks behind the desk to where I'm at and begins to look through the piles of stuff thrown about on the desk.

"Bingo!" she says holding up a folded up map in her hands. "It's a bit torn up, but I think it'll do."

"Great!" I say walking closer to her.

She moves the rolling chair back and unfolds the map before laying it on the floor in front of us. It's a bit faded, as to be expected, but I'm able to quickly figure out where we are on the map.

"Look! It looks like there's a few buildings conjured together just east from here." Amy says pointing to a cluster of squares on the map. "Looks like we just have to follow this road a ways." She trails her figure along a line the leads from the cluster of buildings back to the lab.

I take a few moments to think, while glancing at the map. If we had a car, we could get there in twenty minutes, but walking would take us at least three hours. It's a bit of a trek, but it's definitely better then aimlessly walking.

"Alright. Let's go there." I tell her.

"Let's do it." She gives me a sly grin and then jumps over the desk much like I did earlier. She bends down and grabs both our backpacks, swinging one over her shoulder and holding the other one out to me. "What're you waiting?"

It is then I notice I've just been standing there staring at her so I quickly grab my backpack and turn away while feeling my face turn red.

I can tell Amy notices out of the corner of my eye because her smile grows wider and a look of accomplishment crosses her features. I can't help but smile too and shake my head. I grab the map and quickly tuck it into my backpack. I then begin walking ahead, leading the way as we exit the building. I stop once we're outside and look around to see if I hear or see anything that indicates dinosaur. Thankfully, I don't and a let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, but then I hesitate; they can probably smell us. Suddenly, staying here seems more appealing than being outside, but I know that the dead raptors won't go unnoticed for long. Maybe there's a way we can mask our scent a bit. I look around outside. It's pretty muddy from all the rain. This could work.

"Hey, I have an idea, but your not going to like it." I tell Amy.

"And what's that?" Amy asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

I set my backpack to the side and motion for Amy to do the same. She hesitates, but then lets it slide off her shoulders and land beside mine. I then grab her hand and pull her over to a place that seems muddier than the rest. I walk until my feet begin to sink up to my ankles. I release Amy's hand and then kneel down onto my knees in front of her.

"Cover me in mud." I tell her holding at my arms.

"What…?"

"It should mask our scent a bit." I tell her. "I need you to help me cover myself in mud and then I'll help you."

Amy scrunches up her face at me.

"I know it's a bit gross, but it should help." I tell her. "We can find someplace to wash it off once we reach the buildings."

"Alright." Amy relents, coming to kneel down in front of me. She takes some up into her hands. "How much do you want me to cover you?"

"All of me, head to toe. The more the better." I tell her.

"Alright…" Amy replies, and then gives me a smug grin. "At least I'll enjoy this part."

"Yeah?" I say, returning her grin. "Well your next, so enjoy it while you can."

She lets out a laugh before taking the mud in her hands and letting it plop down onto my shoulders. She then rubs it down my arms. She then pushes me back until I'm completely sitting in the mud and begins to cover my legs. She so close to me right now, her face inches from mine. Her tongue sticks out slightly to the left in concentration as she does her best to cover me. I can't help but watch her. She then reaches up to cover my chest and stomach, but freezes when she notices me staring at her. She also seems to notice for the first time how close our faces are.

Her eyes grow wide and her face begins to turn red. "Um…" She quickly looks away, trying to look at anything but me. Her eyes dart to the mud and she quickly picks some up and plops it onto my head forcing me to lean forward so it doesn't drip into my eyes.

"Geez! I little warning next time, yeah?" I say.

"Sorry." she replies quickly. She brushes my hair back so the mud won't drip into my eyes and begins smoothing it out over my hair. She's still avoiding my eyes and I can't help but laugh.

She stops and looks at me, flustered. "What?"

"Nothing." I tell her, but I can't stop laughing.

"It's obviously something." she tells me, not nearly as amused as I am.

"I'm sorry…it's just…" I begin, but because I'm laughing too hard, I can't get the next words out.

Before I have the time to react, Amy slaps me in the face with a hand full of mud, not hard enough to hurt, but it does cause it to splatter all over my face.

Now she laughs as she begins to rub it in on my face. Before she can pull her hands away I grab one and hold it to my face and give her a roguish grin.

"You know…I was just thinking…this could actually be dinosaur dung." I tell her.

Amy lets at a tiny yelp and jumps to her feet, yanking her hand away from me.

I begin cracking up so hard. I was just kidding. I didn't think she'd actually take me seriously. I'm laughing so hard I can barely keep my eyes open, so I'm not prepared when she suddenly tackles me. I fall onto my back in the mud with Amy on top of me, quickly trying to bury me in the mud. I quickly make a grab at her wrists.

"Okay, okay! I yield." I tell her when I get ahold of both her wrists.

Amy flashes me a smile as I sit up with her still on top of me.

"Your turn." I tell her, returning her smile.

Her smile instantly drops and I let out another laugh. I take up some mud and begin to cover her legs and work my way up. After I cover her stomach my eyes travel to her chest. I blush and quickly look away.

"I'll let you take care of the next part." I tell her quickly, picking up some more mud and skipping to her arms and shoulders.

"Oh…right." she responds. She quickly picks up mud and covers her chest herself. Now it was me avoiding her eyes. I finish her arms and shoulders and begin doing her neck and face. She sits still and closes her eyes as I smear the mud over her face. Even covered in mud, she still looks beautiful. When I finish her face I gently push her off me and let her sit down in the mud. I go behind her and begin and cover her back.

"This feels…very gross…and cold." Amy tells me, craning her neck to glance at me.

"Yeah, I know, but it'll heat up in the sun and we'll only have to wear it until we get there."

"How long do you think that'll take?" she asks.

"Three hours, give or take." I reply.

"Okay…three hours…that's not so bad." she says mostly to herself.

"I'm going to do your hair now." I tell her, giving her a heads up.

Amy cringes, but faces the front again and tilts her head back a little. I take up some mud and begin smoothing it onto her hair until there is no more blonde.

"Alright, all finished." I tell her giving her a tap on the back. She stands up and turns around to face me.

"How do I look?" she asks me, spinning around once before posing like a model would.

"Beautiful." I tell her, laughing. "What about me?"

"Handsome." she responds, grinning.

"Perfect!" I respond. "Let's get out of here. The sooner we reach those buildings, the better."

"Agreed." Amy says, walking up to her backpack and pulling her arms through the straps. I do the same and we begin walking down the dirt road in the direction the buildings supposedly are.

"We're not going to have to do this every time we go outside…right?" Amy asks me suddenly.

"What? You don't like covering me in mud?" I ask jokingly.

"That part, I'm fine with. It's being covered myself that isn't as exciting."

"I don't know…I had fun doing it." I tell her, flashing her a roguish grin.

Amy let's out a small laugh. "Yeah, yeah."

"Nah, if we stick close to the buildings, I don't think it would be necessary." I tell her, answering her question seriously.

"Good." she replies.

We walk in silence for the next hour, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

"How's your side holding up?" I ask quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"It's fine. A bit sore is all." she replies.

"When we reach the buildings, we should change the bandages and clean it again. Who know what kind of bacteria a raptor can be carrying."

"Good idea." she responds.

Suddenly I hear her stop so I turn around to see why. She's looking at something just to the right of us, her brows furrowed.

"What is it?" I whisper.

"Human footprints…" she tells me.

I focus in on wear she's staring at and notice footprints leading off the road from us and they're definitely not from us.

"They're fresh." I say.

Amy nods in agreement. We begin following them a little ways but suddenly they just stop.

"What the heck." Amy mutters. "They just disappear."

"…Dinosaur got them, maybe?" I suggest, trying to find a solution as to why they just stop.

Amy shakes her head. "There aren't any dinosaur prints…just these."

"Weird…maybe we should head back." I tell her, starting to get a sick feeling inside my gut.

"Yeah…" Amy says and we turn around and head back towards the road.

When we reach the road, we continue walking in silence. Something feels off.

"Eric?" Amy whispers my name, taking my hand.

"Yeah?"

"It feels like we're being watched…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _(Amy's POV)_

" _It feels like we're being watched…"_

I haven't spoken another word since and neither has Eric. Instead, we continue to move, but at a much quicker pace. We've walked for about two hours and the mud covering me has dried making my body feel stiff with every movement. However, all I can think of is the human footprints and the feeling I can't seem to shake…the feeling that we're being watched.

I can tell Eric feels it too. His eyes continue to dart around looking for any sign, but other than the footprints we saw awhile back, there's nothing. I haven't even heard a dinosaur and although I know that should be comforting, the silence is unnerving.

I'm surprised when Eric reaches over and entwines are hands together. I look up at him and he gives me an encouraging smile making the dried mud on his face crack a little. He looks goofy, but despite that, he also looks incredibly cute in this moment. I feel my heart stutter a little and my face heat up; for the first time, I'm actually grateful for the mud. I can't help but smile back.

"We should be seeing the buildings soon." he whispers, squeezing my hand.

I let go of a shaky breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Thank God! I can't wait to get this stuff off me."

Eric let's out a small chuckle, but we soon go back to the same silence with the dread of being watched hanging over our heads. Thankfully, Eric doesn't let go of my hand; the feeling seems slightly less unnerving this way. Soon we hear a river and as soon as we see it, a cluster of buildings comes into view ahead of us.

And in an instant, that feeling of being watched is suddenly gone.

Eric notices it too and looks at me with a surprised look.

"What the heck?" I mutter, dropping Eric's hand.

"This is really weird." Eric says.

Before Eric can stop me, I take off running towards the buildings.

"Amy?" Eric calls after me. I can hear him running after me, but I don't stop. I only stop when I reach the buildings.

"What was that about?" Eric asks me when he reaches me.

I look up at him, but don't answer right away. Despite the mud, I can see the concern etched in his features and I answer. "This is…this is all so strange. Something weird is happening here and I'm not just talking about the fact that we're stranded on an island with creatures that are supposed to be extinct." I tell him.

"Yeah. I know." he replies.

"I just want to get somewhere safe and hide out until help arrives and hopefully this," I motion to the tan colored buildings around us. "is that safe place."

As we begin to walk around, the place is looking for like a small community than anything else. Did people actually live here? I guess they would've had to if they worked here but still…it's hard to believe that anyone is crazy enough to want to live on an island filled with meat eating dinosaurs. I guess they thought there were safe. Hah…

I realize I laughed out loud when Eric looks over at me, giving me a questioning look. I just shake my head and reach out to grab the handle of the door of the building closest to us. To my relief, and surprise, the door isn't locked and as it swings open we both peer inside.

People actually did live here…or at least were meant to. The room itself doesn't actually look like it's ever been lived in. It looks exactly like a studio apartment would except it doens't have any windows. To our right there's a couch with a coffee table and television with a VCR sitting in front of it and a bookshelf to the side filled with VHS tapes and books. To our left is a queen-sized bed with a nightstand beside it. In the far left corner is a small kitchen into the right of that is a door that probably leads to a bathroom.

"I wonder if we could get the power working." I say.

"Then we might be able to have hot showers." Eric grins at me.

"THAT sounds amazing right now!" I say, shrugging my backpack from my shoulders. Eric does the same.

"We should look around, check the other buildings and see if we can find a generator or something." Eric suggests.

"Good idea." I tell him.

As he turns around to leave, I quickly bend down to my backpack and pull out the gun I found earlier and tuck it into my pants. Better safe than sorry.

"Oh and Amy?" Eric says, not turning around.

"Hmm?"

"Even if we do get the power working and showers running we…your not going to like this…but we should probably wash this mud off in the river."

Why on earth would we need to wash the mud off in the river if we have showers? I'm about to ask him as much, but he answers first.

"With all this mud, we'd stop up the drain, and I'd rather have a fully functioning shower while we're stuck here than be stuck with one that is dirty and won't even drain." He turns around giving me a half sympathetic half amused smile.

He has a point there…but I can't stop the dread that fills me. I HATE water. I'd rather not be anywhere near it. Eric must see the panic beginning to rise up in me because he places both his hands on my shoulders.

"I'll be right there with you. We won't go in that deep and you can hold onto me the entire time if you'd like." he tells me, encouragingly. "And when we're done and if we have power running, you can have the first hot shower."

I smile at that. "Alright." I agree.

Eric returns my smile and gives my shoulders a squeeze before dropping his arms and taking my hand in his. "Shall we?"

I let out a small giggle. "We shall!"

Most of the buildings look the same on the inside as the one we'd come across at first, but to our relief we come across a garage with a generator on the inside and an outdoorsy-looking vehicles. To my surprise, there's plenty of gas to keep the generator running for a year…maybe more. I think…I think I might be able to get this up and running. I smile to myself as I step forward and begin examining the generator a bit closer.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Eric go for a small supply closet. I turn to look fully at him and see he's found a set of keys hanging from a hook inside the door.

"Well…this may or may not come in handy someday." he says, twirling the keys around his fingers.

"Do you even know how to drive?" I ask, giving him an amused look.

"Not really, but I can always learn. It's not like I'm going to be pulled over and asked for my license." he replies with a sly grin.

I laugh. "True."

I stand and grab a fuel canister and pour it's contents into the generator. I then proceed to push a few buttons and I'm rewarded with the sound of it turning on and then leaving me with the steady hum of a running generator.

"YES!" I say aloud.

"No way!" Eric runs up to me and before I know it, I'm in his arms and he's spinning me around. "You did it!"

I'm too surprised in this moment to do anything but smile back at him like an idiot. Smooth, Amy…real smooth.

Eric sets me down, but doesn't remove his arms. "Looks like we'll be having hot showers tonight."

"Amen to that." I reply, trying my best to keep my voice from shaking.

He drops his arms and takes my hand. "Let's go get this mud off of us and then we can take those nice hot showers."

I smile and nod and let him lead me out of the building.

A few minutes later we are standing next to the river. I find myself nervously grasping my wrist and squeezing my arm until my knuckles turn white.

"It's going to be alright, Amy. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Eric says. He steps out into the water and holds out his hand to me. I just stare at it.

"I feel like a child." I mutter.

"You are a child." Eric tells me with a small laugh. "Come on, take my hand."

"I mean…I feel stupid." I tell him, sheepishly.

"Amy…it's alright to be afraid." Eric tells me. "It doesn't make you weak."

Finally, I reach out and place my hand in his and he lightly tugs until I'm stepping into the water beside him. He shifts me so that the current is pushing me towards him.

"We only need to go in up to our knees. From there we can just crouch. Okay?"

I only nod in response and he gently pulls me farther into the water. He stops when it reaches is knees. For me it reaches a little above my knees. I realize I may be gripping Eric's hand a little too hard so I do my best to force myself to ease up a little, but with little success. However, Eric doesn't show any sign that it's bothering him so I give up trying shortly after.

Slowly he kneels in front of me until he's sitting in the water. He gives me a slight tug to sit as well and I slowly comply. Thankfully, the current isn't too strong right here so I don't have to worry too much about us being swept away.

"Okay. Same deal with the mud. You help me, I help you. You can hold onto the entire time. Deal?" Eric tells me.

"Alright." I whisper, not able to find my voice. I can feel my heart pounding against my rib cage. I want to get out of here and quick, but when Eric gives me another encouraging smile I force myself to stay.

Eric then reaches for my other hand and places both on his shoulders then wraps his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I tense, beginning to sense why.

"Okay, I'm going to take us both under really quick." he tells me. My grip on his shoulders tightens, but he doesn't even flinch. He locks eyes with me and doesn't look away. "On the count of three, hold you breath. One…two…three!"

I squeeze my eyes shut and hold my breath. I feel the cold water surround my head as Eric submerges us both, but before the panic can set in, we emerge and I let out my breath.

"See? Not so bad." I feel one of Eric's arms unwrap itself from my waist and then feel his hand on my cheek. I open my eyes and see him smiling at me. "You're doing great, Amy."

The mud is now dripping from his face and hair, slowly returning him to his original color. He begins rubbing the mud away from my own face with his hand that is on my face while keeping his other arm wrapped around me. I slowly loosen my grip on him and begin helping him by trying to scrub the mud away from his shoulders.

Slowly I begin to forget about my fear of the water and begin paying more attention to just how close we are right now. I'm practically sitting on his lap in the water right now and my legs…oh my gosh…my legs are wrapped around his hips...tightly. I feel my face heat up and try to look away but when we're this close it's pretty much impossible. Eric seems to notice how close we are too and I see his face turn a deep shade of red in the places the mud has already washed off. Suddenly he entangles himself from my legs and turns me around.

"I'm going to try to wash the mud from your hair." he tells me, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. He still has and arm wrapped around my waist and I end up clinging to it, remembering that I'm still in the water. "Do you think you can lean back into the water for a second?" Eric asks me.

"No." I reply. I definitely do not want to lean back into the water.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Eric tells me calmly. Patiently.

Finally, I comply and lean my head back into the water. With the hand not holding onto me, Eric begins to gently rub the mud out of my hair in the water. I honestly feel pretty stupid right now. If I was a normal, I'd be able to wash the mud from my hair on my own just fine.

"I'm terrified of heights." Eric says suddenly.

"What?" I ask, tilting my head slightly to look at him.

"Heights. I'm terrified of heights."

"But what about the parasailing? You seemed fine then…well before we ended up crashing on an island filled with beasts that want to eat us."

"I was distracted. When you're distracted, it's easy to forget about the things that are terrifying.

"What were you distracted by?" I ask him.

He doesn't answer me. Instead he pushes me up gently so that I'm no longer leaning back in the water. He then proceeds to rub the mud away from my neck in shoulders. When he finishes I turn around to face him and I notice he's avoiding looking at me.

"What were you distracted by, Eric?" I ask him again.

"You, okay! I was distracted my you." he says, loudly.

My face heats up once again. He was distracted by me? Does that mean…

He's looking straight at me now, refusing to look away. I feel my heart pounding even harder in my chest, but this time, it isn't because of the water.

Suddenly, we are both startled by a loud roar that doesn't sound too far off.

"We should probably hurry." Eric says. "I rather be inside before whatever that thing is decides it wants to come this direction."

"Agreed." I reply. I quickly help Eric, rinse the rest of the mud from his shoulders up and then to my relief, we exit the river.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _(Eric's POV)_

After we made it back to our building, which was now gloriously powered, I let Amy shower first as I had promised her and then took a nice hot shower myself. I never knew hot water could feel so good. We find some dry clothes in the nightstand, and although they're a bit big, they're a lot better than our wet ones right now. We then take a closer look at the little building that will be our home until help arrives. It has some nonperishable food stored in the pantry along with a few plastic water bottles and other useful supplies.

It's almost as if the people who built this whole place preparing for doomsday…but then were unprepared when their own creatures turned on them.

"You know. I've been thinking. None of these buildings look like they were ever used and there are no windows…I think these buildings were only to be used for emergencies."

"Fallout shelters." I say, catching onto what she was saying.

"Why would they have fallout shelters here?" Amy asks.

"In case the dinosaurs got lose and tried to eat everyone?" I say.

"But when that happened, they didn't come here…back at the lab it kind of looked like everyone just got up and left. Maybe the dinosaurs broke out _after_ the people abandoned the island." she tells me.

"But why would a bunch of people suddenly leave if the dinosaurs hadn't gotten?" I ask. Everything about this island is getting stranger and stranger.

"I don't know. It's all so…strange. It doesn't make any sense." Amy takes a seat on the couch and rubs her temples.

"You're right. It is strange. But for now, we just need to focus on surviving until help arrives." I tell her, sitting down. Despite all the room we have on the couch, we're sitting shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. Amy doesn't move away and neither do I. For several minutes we just sit there in a comfortable silence.

"You know…now that we have power, we could watch a few movies and stuff to pass the time." Amy gives me a playful smile along with a nudge.

"Smart thinking." I smile and give her a nudge back. She jumps up and begins looking at the VHS tapes on the shelf."

"Looks like we've got all of the _Alien_ movies. _Star Wars_ , _Indiana Jones_ one through three, _The Terminator_ one and two, _The Lion King_ , and so on and so on. They have a ton of movies here." Amy tells me.

I go to stand beside her. "I remember we watched _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ when you were last at my house." I tell her. "Want to watch _Temple of Doom_? Start an _Indiana Jones_ montage?"

"Sounds good to me!" Amy replies. "Good to get a little action, adventure, and comedy all in one."

"Don't forget about the romance." I say jokingly, waggling my eyebrows at her.

Amy laughs and shoves me a little, but I can't help but notice the faint blush that rises up on her cheeks. Amy pulls out _Temple of Doom_ and puts it into the VCR.

A little over four hours later, Amy and I have finished watching _Temple of Doom_ and _The Last Crusade_ laughing and joking the whole way through while also sitting as close as possible without me wrapping my arms around her, but I will admit, I was very tempted to and almost did towards the end. We ate some dinner than consisted of oatmeal from the pantry and lemonade that Amy had up from powdered stuff.

I feel exhausted now and ready to go to sleep. I grab a pillow from the bed and a blanket and head towards the couch.

"Eric." Amy says, quietly from nearby the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Can you…" she starts, but stops. I look up at her and she shakes her head then continues. "Can you sleep with me…on the bed? I don't…want to sleep alone." she says sheepishly."

"Yeah…Yeah, of course." I say and I walk back towards the bed with the pillow.

"Thanks." she says crawling under the covers.

"Anytime." I reply, and I switch off the lights and join her under the covers. We're both lying on awkwardly on our backs with a good foot of space between us staring up at the ceiling.

"Also…thanks for…helping me in the river." she tells me, quietly. "You make a pretty good distraction yourself."

I feel my heart jump in my chest and I look over to her. She's still staring at the ceiling. I reach out until I find her hand under the covers. Surprised she looks up at me and I smile at her.

"You're welcome." I tell her.

She smiles back at me and gives my hand a squeeze, but then she's looking back up at the ceiling.

"This was a good find. It was smart to come here." she tells me.

"Yeah. We make a good team." I say.

"Hah. Please. You've had to take care of me this entire time. I haven't been much help." she says.

"That's not true. You saved me from the raptor."

"Yeah, but it doesn't match the countless times you've had to save me and help me with things as silly as being in water." she much.

"It's not silly." I tell her. I tug her closer to me until our shoulders are touching. "Amy, if you weren't here, I'd already be dead. I would've been dead right after Ben. I would've lost if you weren't here with me. I'd lose it if you disappear on me now. Just you being here with me gives me strength and hope."

Amy then surprises me by wrapping her arm around my waist and laying her head on my shoulder. I take my own arms and wrap then around her, leaning my head towards hers.

"We'll make it out of this…together." I whisper into her hair.

"Together." she replies.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I am jolted awake. My side feels cold and I realize Amy is no longer there I glance around the dark room.

"Amy?"

"Shhh." Amy tells me. Standing near the door listening. "Something's out there."

Then I hear it and the ground vibrates. It's a dinosaur. A big one, walking only yards away. It shakes the ground with every step it takes. I get out of bed and walk over to Amy. I place a hang on her shoulder and she jumps.

"It's okay. I don't think it knows we're here." I tell her. Of course I don't know that for sure, but since it's not trying to rip the building apart, I'd like to believe it's not here because of us. It's just passing by. That's all. I wrap my arms around her middle and begin to tug her back towards the bed. She complies and soon we're back in the bed. I hold her close to me and rub circles on her back trying to assure her as well as myself.

The steps sound closer; they're getting louder and causing the ground to shake even more.

"It's right outside." Amy whispers. She's trembling now and I realize I am too. I hold her a bit tighter and wait.

Suddenly another dinosaur roars. It's not as close as the one right outside, but it doesn't sound too far off either. Then the one right outside roars back, causing my eardrums to nearly burst.

"You've got to be kidding me…"Amy mutters.

I hear and feel the footsteps of the other dinosaur coming closer. No. This can't be happening.

They both roar again and then I know they are both within only yards of our building. Then I hear stranger noises. Hissing and the sounds of what I imagine flesh tearing. The dinosaurs are fighting…they're actually fighting right outside. Another cry escapes from one of them following with a large boom that shakes the ground even more then their footsteps did.

"Eric…they're having a death-match….a freaking death-match…right outside out door." Amy whispers.

"I know." I whisper back.

"Well…at least we know they're not here because of us…It's just a crazy coincidence"

"Yeah." I just hope one doesn't body slam the other into our building and cause it to collapse. Of course I don't voice that to Amy.

A few moments later it goes silent. It's quiet for several minutes, but then I hear the sound of one of a dinosaur moving farther and farther away until I don't hear anything at all.

"Wow." Amy says.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Hopefully _that_ doesn't happen again." Amy tells me.

"Agreed." I shift and pull her farther under the covers with me. I press my forehead against hers and close my eyes. "We're okay. We're okay." My heart is still pounding in my chest and I do my best to calm down and try to lose the adrenaline pouring into me. At this rate I won't be able to sleep again anytime soon.

I feel a small hand on my cheek. "We're okay, Eric. Everything's alright. It's gone…they're gone. It's just you and me now."

I nod. "You and me."

I didn't even know I fell asleep until I wake up sometime in the morning. I don't have the slightest clue what time it is without windows, but I'm going to assume it's morning. Amy is still asleep in my arms, her face now pressed against my chest. A few moments later she jerks awake.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asks when she sees me staring at her.

"Nothing!" I quickly assure her. "I was…uh…"

She then seems to suddenly notice the position that we're in.

"I…sorry about that." she says pulling away.

Why on earth does she think her lying on me is a problem? "No. It's fine. It's not that." I tell her quickly. Then I admit something embarrassing. "It's…it's nice having you close to me…I like it."

"Oh." Amy says. Then she let's out a small chuckle.

"Geez, that was lame." I mutter, looking away.

"No." Amy tells me. "It's sweet." She then crawls out of bed, turns on the light, and walks into the kitchen, but not before I notice a faint blush on her cheeks. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." I reply getting out of bed myself. Amy tosses me a granola bar and then begins opening her own.

I tear my own open and begin chowing down. It isn't much, but it'll do.

"I want to see if there's a dead dinosaur outside…and maybe get a better look at what happened last night."

"Me too." Amy tells me, finishing her granola bar. I finish mine as well and walk towards the door where our shoes are sitting. They still feel wet, but I put them on anyway. Amy does the same. I stand there for a moment by the door just listening to see if I hear anything. When I don't I crack the door open and peer outside. No dinosaurs that I can see. Good.

I step outside and Amy follows close behind me, closing the door behind us. I see a giant footprint no more than five yards away. I follow the direction it leads and on the other of a building is a giant pool of blood, but no dinosaur. The other must've dragged it away. My suspicions seem to be confirmed when I see how the blood seems to be smeared towards the woods.

"We're probably going to have to be cautious about this blood being here. It will definitely attract other dinosaurs here. We may have to stay indoors for a while. If we're lucky, it will rain and that will help wash the blood away, but until then, I think it will be safer to say inside." I tell Amy.

Amy nods in response, continuing to look at the pool of blood before us and suddenly she gasps.

"What is it?" I ask her. I follow her gaze to the ground and find myself gasp when I see bloody footprints leading out of the pool of blood… _Human_ footprints.

"Eric…"

I glance up at Amy, my whole body tense.

"Someone was here…someone was just here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 _(Amy's POV)_

 _"Someone was here…someone was just here."_

Eric holds my gaze, but his skin has gone slightly pale. My head drifts back to the bloody footprints.

"Do you think…it was the person that was watching us?" I ask Eric, my gaze drifting back to him.

Eric regarded the footprints once more before returning my gaze. "I doubt it could be anyone else. There isn't exactly a abundance of people on this island."

I go silent for a few seconds, my eyes drifting back and forth between Eric and the footprints. Dread fills my stomach. "He knows we're here, doesn't he."

"Probably." Eric replies.

"What do you think he wants?" I ask him, not liking any of the ideas conjuring up in my head.

"I have no idea…but since he hasn't tried approaching us, we should keep our guards up."

I nod, tugging at the lose clothing we had found in the nightstand earlier. "Should we try following them? See if we can catch a glimpse of him without him seeing us?"

Eric considers this for a moment. "Might as well, but let's not go unarmed. Do you still have that pistol?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's in my pack."

I jog back inside our temporary house and grab the pistol and a knife from the pack, but before heading out I notice a key hanging on a hook next to the door. Must be the key to the house. I test it to be sure, and then lock from the outside. Better safe then sorry in case that guy decides to come back. It would be bad if our stuff goes missing. I shove the key into my pocket and jog back towards Eric. I hand him the knife before tucking the pistol in the waistband of my too-big jeans.

"Stay close to me." Eric instructs, and I smile. I fall into step behind him as we begin to follow the footprints straight into the woods. It isn't long before the blood fades off, but there's still the outline of feet in the dirt so we continue to follow. We follow them for about ten minutes before they suddenly stop just as they did with the ones from before.

"This is so weird." I say, hugging my arms to myself.

"I second that." Eric mutters. "We should head back. We need to get inside soon before that dinosaur blood attracts others."

I nod and once again follow him into step. A few minutes later I notice that the cuts made by the raptor are throbbing. I place my hand over the bandages. I had replaces the bandages after my shower yesterday, but it will probably be a good idea to change them again when I get back. I don't voice this to Eric though. It shouldn't be a bid deal. Of course cuts like that are going to hurt for a while and I've been being pretty good about keeping them clean.

We make it back to the buildings and to my relief; the blood hasn't attracted anything…yet. We slip inside once I get the door unlocked and make sure to lock it behind us.

"It was a smart move, locking the door." Eric tells me, giving me a light nudge on the arm. I smile back at him and wink. My smile grows when I notice the red creeping in on his cheeks, but it suddenly turns pale when we hear a heard of raptors from outside. I listen intently for several moments as raptors call back and forth to each other sounding only a few yards away. We made it back just in time.

"We should probably try to stay as quiet as possible in here for awhile." Eric whispers in my ear. I jump. I didn't notice him come up to me. "Sorry." Eric whispers a bit sheepishly with a small smile on his face. He gently tugs on my arm and pulls me to the couch. He sits me beside him and we listen as the raptors converse outside.

"In a moment like this, I really wish that I had dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets." I say quietly.

Eric barks out a laugh before throwing his hand over his mouth. "What?" he asks me after removing his hand, an amused look on his face.

"Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets." I repeat. "I really want some now."

Eric let's out another chuckle, but quieter this time. "Why?"

"I don't know…to feel like we're getting back at them somehow. They try to eat us, we eat them…well…chicken versions of them."

"Seriously?" Eric asks, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, yeah. They happen to taste pretty good too." I tell him, my own smile playing on my lips.

"You're so weird." Eric says with amusement. I then take notice that he's still holding onto my arm; his thumb is rubbing smooth circles on it. He seems to notice this too and quickly stops and lets go of my arm.

"Don't." I whisper. Eric's eyes meet mine. "It feels nice."

Eric looks back down to my arm before picking it back up again and continuing the gentle circles. We don't say anything, but Eric continues and soon he's tracing more of my arm and using all of his fingers. I feel goose bumps form skin.

"Your skin is so soft." he mumbles, not meeting my eyes. He takes my hand in his and presses it against his cheek. My heart is pounding against my chest. He looks at me now. His eyes appear both soft and determined, as if he's resolved to say something. He opens his mouth to say it, but a loud raptor call sounds a few feet from our door causing us both to jump. We stare at the door waiting to see if something happens, but nothing does. Eric drops my hand and lets out a sigh that sounds both relieved and frustrated. I watch his face. His eyes are shut, his eyebrows furrowed; he looks frustrated about something.

I feel it too. I really wanted to hear what he was going to say. It seemed like it would be something important…at least to us, but the moment had come and gone. However, I wasn't going to let it go that easily. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I press a kiss to his temple. Eric stills, but before he can react any further, I pull away, stand, and then walk into the kitchen.

After a few seconds I chance a look behind me at Eric. His back is to me so I couldn't see his facial expression but he had brought his hand up to his face, his fingers grazing the spot my lips had been only moments ago. I smile and begin searching for stuff to make for lunch. Eric joins me a few minutes later. He wears a big toothy grin that I can only meet with one of my own.

I open the small pantry to reveal a bunch of canned foods.

"We've got canned fruit, canned beans, canned soup, canned meat canned vegetables…which sounds appealing to you for lunch?" I ask. Then I glance at the floor and notice that there are a few large bags of rice on the ground. "Looks like we have rice too."

"What kinds of soups are there?" Eric asks me.

I look at the different labels on the soup cans. "Well, there's chicken noodle, tomato, clam chowder_"

"Do you like clam chowder?" Eric asks me.

"Yeah, do you?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's make that one." Eric says.

A half hour later, we've both eaten and the raptors that were outside had moved on. I'm not feeling too great; I wonder how long the soup has been sitting there in the pantry. The cuts on my side are throbbing even worse now and I remember that I still haven't changed my bandages.

"I'm going to clean out my cuts and change my bandages." I let Eric know. He's siting on the couch looking through the different VHS tapes.

"Would you like help?" Eric asks me, turning around to look at me.

"That's alright, I think I got it." I tell him. I then grab my pack and head into the bathroom, making sure to shut the door behind me. I take off my shirt and glance at the bandages. A bit of blood had seeped through, but thankfully it doesn't look like much. I wince as I peel away the bandages. When I finally manage to take the bandages off completely, I glance at the cuts through the mirror and hold back a gasp. The area surrounding the cuts has turned red, and pus was oozing through them. This doesn't look good.

I turn the faucet and grab a washcloth, allowing warm water to soak it. I then ease it onto the cuts. I let out a small cry, but continue to clean the wounds.

"Amy, are you alright in there." I hear Eric say from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell him, not really feeling fine at all. Eric has enough to worry about right now. I can figure out how to fix this problem on my own.

"Are you sure?" Eric asks. He sounds concerned. He probably heard my cry.

"Yeah, it just hurts." I tell him.

"Maybe I should take a look at it."

"No, I'm fine, really!" I tell him.

"Alright…" Eric responds. I can tell he's uncertain. "If you need help, I'll be right out here."

"Okay, thanks." I tell him. I quickly grab new bandages from my pack and wrap them around the cuts. When I'm sure the bandages are secure I pull my shirt back over my head and open the door to find Eric sitting down right outside.

Eric stands quickly and gives me a once over before staring at me a little sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just worried. You sounded like you were in pain."

I give him a smile and then find myself walking towards him and wrapping my arms around his middle. Eric immediately returns the hug.

"I'm alright." I tell him. His warmth feels nice.

"You're shaking." He tells me.

"I'm just cold." I tell him. Leaning my head against his shoulder. My head is spinning too, but I don't tell him that.

"Do you want a blanket?" he asks me.

I'm about to answer, but suddenly my vision begins clouding over.

"I don't feel too great." I tell him the truth.

"Amy…"

"Maybe, I'll just lie…" my vision completely clouds over and my mind goes blank, plummeting me into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I am so incredibly happy that people are liking this story! It's been so exciting to write it! I am also toying with the idea of making an X-Men fanfic with a Nightcrawler/OC and G.I. Joe fanfic with a Snake Eyes/OC (movie versions), so if any of you are interested in either of these movies, stay tuned! And for any of you who have read my Walking Dead series, I've been planning the next story on and off. I'm having a difficult time deciding which path to take with that series. I have two ideas that are both equally exciting to me and I'm not sure which one I want to go with at the moment. However, It's been awhile since I've touched that series and I've kind of been putting it off to work on some of my other story ideas. Anyways, here is Chapter Eight! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _(Eric's POV)_

"Amy!" I practically shout as she falls limp against me. I lower her onto the ground on her back and press my hand against her face; she's burning up. What's wrong with her? Is she just sick, or is it something else? It came on so suddenly…

And then it hits me.

I grab the hem of her shirt and pull it up and over her shoulders, revealing her bandages. My fingers trail along the edges of the bandages. I'm scared to see what's beneath them, but I will myself to peel back the bandages revealing what I was dreading; her cuts are infected. I feel panic begin to rise up inside me, but I quickly shove it back down. I won't be able to help Amy if I'm freaking out. I pick her off the ground and carry her over to the bed, gently laying her on top of the covers.

I go over to where my pack is leaning against the wall and pull out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. I also grab some clean cloths and head back over to Amy. She's still unconscious. I guess that's probably good because otherwise this is going to hurt - badly. I open the bottle of rubbing alcohol and pour a quarter of its contents onto the gashes in Amy's skin.

I begin to dab it with the cloth and rub it gently against the cuts, cleaning away pus and blood. When I finish, I opt to leave it un-bandaged. Maybe it'll be better to let the wound breathe for a bit. However, when I see her laying there in nothing but a pale purple bra to cover her upper body, I quickly decide it's best to cover her with the blankets.

I pull the blankets up to her shoulders, before sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. I run a shaky hand through my hair. What am I going to do? What if she doesn't get better? It's not like we have doctors handy… What if she doesn't wake up at all? I look to her face, now covered by a thin layer of sweat. I bring my hand up to her face and leaned down so that my mouth was pressed up against her ear.

"I know you probably can't hear me right now, but you need to fight this. I can't survive without you. I need you, Amy. So please, please wake up." I whisper. I spread out beside her on top of the covers and begin playing the waiting game.

Several hours later and Amy still hasn't awoken. I'm feeling desperate now. I grab a water bottle and pour a little into Amy's mouth. To my relief, she swallows, but doesn't wake up. I give her a bit more before twisting the cap shut. I feel her head again. She's still burning up.

Okay, Eric. Think. Amy needs medicine - something to help with the infection and something to reduce her fever.

I run over to our packs and dump out all of the contents. I begin going through all the medicines, looking for anything with the words 'fever' or 'infection'. A few moments later I find a small glass bottle marked 'Penicillin'. I remembered when I had once gotten a bad ear infection; a doctor had given me Penicillin. However, I'm going to need a syringe for this one.

I go through the stuff I dumped on the floor again, looking for a syringe. When I don't find one among the contents on the floor, I begin shuffling through the smaller compartments in our packs. To my relief, I find a syringe tucked away in Amy's pack.

I run back over to Amy with the bottle of medicine and syringe. I have no clue how much of this to give her. I read the bottle, hoping to find any instructions, but none of the words make any sense. I open the bottle and fill the syringe up to the halfway point, praying that it won't be too much or too little. I take Amy's arm in my hand and locate a vain, before inserting the needle into her skin. I release the liquid into her and pull back the needle.

I really hope that works. In the meantime, I should look for something to reduce her fever. I set the syringe in the sink in the kitchen, making a mental note to clean it well in case we might need it again. I had back over to the stuff lying about on the floor. I let out a relieved breath when I find ibuprofen almost right away. It's in pill form so I head back over to Amy and grab the bottle of water. I sit down beside her and gently raise her head up. I open her mouth and plop two pills in, before following them with water. Amy swallows and I lay her head back down onto the pillow.

Once more, all I can do is wait and I hate waiting. My chest is tight with worry. It must be night by now, but I honestly have no clue. Maybe an hour later, Amy stirs. I shoot up from my position beside her and she opens her eyes. She blinks a few times and takes in her surroundings before her gaze zeroes in on me.

"What happen?" Her voice comes out sounding slightly hoarse. I grab the water bottle and offer some to her, helping her as she drank.

"You passed out." I tell her, my voice quiet. Relief flows through me now that she's awake.

"Oh." Amy says. "I remember I wasn't feeling very well…I still don't. I think the cuts are infected."

"Yeah, I know." I tell her and then look into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me as soon as you noticed?"

Amy breaks the gaze to stare at the ceiling. "I think it was a big deal."

"Didn't think it was a big deal?" I ask, incredulous.

"Yeah, I see now that it was stupid to keep it to myself." Amy tells me. "I just didn't want you to worry about me."

"Amy, when you just passed out like that it scared me so badly it was hard to breath. I was so worried. I felt like I was losing my mind." I tell her, my voice breaking slightly at the end. I lean forward so that my forehead is pressed against hers; one hand on her face while the other was bracing myself above her. "I could've lost you."

Amy places her hand over mine on her cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm not going anywhere yet."

I let out a shaky chuckle. "Just…please tell me if something is wrong. Don't keep it to yourself, even if it doesn't seem like a big deal, alright?"

"Alright." she responds.

I lean away slightly before pressing my lips against her forehead.

"Please don't scare me like that again." I tell her, with a slight smile on my face.

She returns my smile. "I'll try not to."

I then pull her into my arms and hug her tightly to me. She wraps her own arms around me and we sit like that for several minutes.

"Um…Eric?" Amy breaks the silence.

"Hmm?" I say against her hair.

"Where's my shirt?"

I pull away faster than I believed possible and do an about face, remembering her lack of clothing and begin looking around for the shirt I had discarded earlier. Amy let's out a weak laugh from behind me and I feel the tips of my ears burn. I find the shirt on the ground shortly after and walk backwards towards her. When the backs of my legs hit the bed I hold out the shirt for her to grab. I feel her take it.

"Eric?"

I glance back around and see her leaning against the headboard with her shirt still off. I quickly turn back around. Amy let's out another laugh.

"That's not funny." I tell her, feeling slightly annoyed and a whole lot of embarrassment.

"It's kind of funny." Amy replies. "I don't get why you're so worked up. You've already seen me, so what's the big deal?"

"It was an emergency and I had other things on my mind at that time." I tell her.

"Eric, you've seen me in a swimsuit before. It's honestly not much different than that. It's not like I'm naked." she tells me. "And I'm feeling kind of weak at the moment…so if you wouldn't mind helping me…" she adds a bit sheepishly. She sounds just as shy and embarrassed as I do at the moment. "Please?" she asks.

I sigh and turn around. I walk up to her and take her shirt in my hand. She's avoiding my eyes. I gently pull her arms through the sleeves before pulling the shirt over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She tells me hugging her arms to her chest.

I nod slightly and looking at everything but her. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you some soup?"

"I don't think I can eat anything right now." She tells me. "We should just sleep. I feel very tired."

The exhaustion hits me then, and the idea of sleep is very welcoming. I quickly head to the bathroom to change into some sleep clothes. I return shortly after and slip under the covers next to Amy. I pull her to me, not caring anymore about looking foolish. I could've lost her today. But she's alive and she's with me, so I hold her there in my arms, unwilling to let her go anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 _(Amy's POV)_

When I wake up, I don't have the slightest clue what time it is. It feels like I've been asleep for hours. I look over to Eric who's still sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped around me. I smile to myself and decide to take advantage of this opportunity. I move my hand up and gently trace his sleeping face. He looks so peaceful. I wouldn't mind staying like this for another several hours. Unfortunately, my bladder has other plans. I carefully try to ease myself out of Eric's grasp. He stirs and moans in protest, tightening his grip and pulling me even closer.

I let out a laugh. "Eric, let go. I have to pee."

Eric responds by pressing his face into my neck and my breathing stops when I feel his lips press against the nape. I stay perfectly still for several seconds and Eric doesn't move. Is he still asleep?

"…Eric?..." I whisper.

"Hmm?" I feel him hum into my neck causing goose bumps to erupt all over my body as he nuzzles his face deeper.

"I…um…" I can't seem to think straight…at all.

Eric seems to come out of his sleep haze and I feel his eyelashes flutter against me. To my surprise he doesn't pull away like I expect him to. Instead he props himself up on his elbow and peers down at me – a smile tugging at his face. All I can do it look up at him, stunned. It would seem that Eric has gotten bolder…overnight. My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. He's looking at me as if I'm the best thing in the world…like he's thankful I'm alive and still here with him.

"I…" I begin to squirm under his gaze, feeling more and more embarrassed by the second. "I need to get up for a second."

Eric continues to smile as he slowly draws his arms away from me. I quickly get up to hurry to the bathroom, but as soon as my feet hit the ground, I stumble. Dang, I feel weak right now.

"Amy?" Eric is by my side in a second, stabling me with his arm around mine.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little unstable." I tell him after seeing the concern on his face.

"Here, let me help you." He tells me. "You were pretty sick yesterday."

I'm about to protest, not wanting to feel helpless, but I find myself stumbling again as I try to right myself. "Alright." I agree.

Eric begins to lead me to the bathroom, allowing me to cling to his arm. My middle is aching like crazy. I bring my hand over his and press on it, but it only causes me to wince. Eric notices and tenses beside me.

"I'm alright." I tell him, not wanting to worry him more. I glance down at the floor and see the contents of our backpacks scatter around. A feeling of guilt washes over me. I really made him worry. When we reach the bathroom I turn and give him a small smile.

"Thanks, I got it from here." I tell him.

"You should let me look at the cuts again afterwards." He tells me as he releases his hold on me. "I think I should give you another shot of penicillin too."

I nod in response and close the door to the bathroom. When I've finished relieving myself I sit and stare at myself in the mirror for several long moments. I look awful. My skin is clammy and paler than usual. My clothes are plastered to my skin along with several strands of my hair. I must've sweated a lot. I really, really need a shower…or a bath because there is no way I'll be able to stay standing for much longer. I grip the bathroom counter to keep myself upright.

"Amy?" I hear Eric call from outside the door. "Are you alright?"

I sigh to myself and open the door, allowing Eric inside. "Yes." I tell him.

Eric looks over me before sitting me down on the closed toilet seat. He kneels down before me and gently takes the hem of my shirt with his fingers and looks up at me, silently asking me permission. I nod and help him pull the shirt off of my body. I blush - feeling exposed now, but I fight the urge to cover myself. Eric's face turns red too, but he fixes his gaze on the ugly gashes on my side.

I hear him curse under his breath and look away. I see him shut his eyes tightly as he leans his head against his arm that is propped up on the bathroom counter. He's still really worried for me. I gently reach out and brush my fingers along his cheek. He opens his eyes and they meet mine. He looks helpless and I hate seeing him like this. He closes his eyes again and leans against my touch.

"You really thought I was going to die last night didn't you?" I say quietly.

Eric opens his eyes again. He doesn't answer right away, but I can see it in his eyes.

"I thought was going to lose you." He says, his voice low and hoarse. "I…I can't lose you Amy."

He still thinks this infection might take me. I can see it in his eyes. He's terrified.

"You won't." I tell him firmly. "I'm not going to die. Not here. Not now. We are going to survive this stupid island together. You and me. I'm not going to let some stupid infection do me in."

I lean forward and move my lips close to his ear. "You saved me Eric. I can feel the infection wearing off and that's because of you. You saved me." I turn my face and press a kiss to his cheek. When I pull away, Eric quickly pulls me into a hug, holding me tightly but making sure he isn't pressing into my stiches.

Suddenly, I remember just how sweaty and clammy my body is and immediately begin to feel self-conscious. I begin thinking of that bath again. Then I begin to think how I'm going to be able to manage that in this weak state…but I really do want that bath. Dang! I feel my face heat up with what I'm about to ask Eric. I take a deep breath and pull away. Might as well be blunt about it.

"You know…I really, really need a bath right now and I kind of need your help to do that." Atta girl, Amy. Can't really get any more blunt than that.

Eric's eyes go wide and his face turns the deepest shade of red that I've ever seen it. I can't help but let out a laugh. Shy Eric is definitely still in there. Good.

"Relax. I'm keeping my underwear on." I assure him.

"You think that's going to relax me any? 'Cause it's won't." Eric tells me, now looking nearly everywhere but at me.

I let out another laugh. Obviously, I'm embarrassed too, but Eric is definitely more so than me and I can't help but find that funny. "It's not much different from wearing swimsuit." I tell him, giving him a line similar to what I used earlier.

"Right…" he says, nervously stuttering over his words a little. He turns his back to me and turns on the water to the tub. I pull off my shorts. Thankfully my underwear is black so the water shouldn't make them see-through. Obviously, I leave my purple bra on as well.

Eric turns back around, doing his best to avoid looking at me.

"Uh…here." He reaches out to me while still not looking at me. I'm trying my best to not smile, but fail miserably. I take ahold of his arms and let him pull me up.

"Prude." I say teasingly.

Eric ignores the comment and helps me into the bathtub. The hot water causes the cuts to sting. I hiss from the pain. This causes Eric to look at me.

"Are you alright?" he asks me.

"Yeah." I tell him, and then let a smirk come cross my face. "Are you?"

Eric lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head smiling at me before looking away from me again. His face is still as red as can be, but at least he seems to be relaxing slightly.

"It's okay to look Eric." I tell him.

Eric finally turns his eyes back on me and settles onto the toilet beside me.

"See? Not so bad now is it?" I say, a smile still playing on my lips.

"It's not that. It's just…" he begins, but stops as if thinking what to say next. "It's not easy for me to have a girl who I so happen to find incredibly beautiful sitting beside me in a tub wearing only a little clothing."

At this, my face becomes incredibly red and I look away quickly. I'm not used to being called beautiful. I'm used to being called "Tiny." Or "Scrawny." Never by Eric, but by other people. "You…think I'm beautiful?"

"Incredibly beautiful." He tells me and a huge smile comes across my face. I still avoid looking at him, suddenly feeling even shyer than I was moments ago, despite wearing nothing by my bra and underwear.

"Look who's shy now." Eric whispers, sounding closer to me then he was a few seconds ago. I turn and find him sitting on the ground now, a huge smile playing on his face as well. I can't seem to stop smiling now, but I also find it hard to stare at Eric for very long without feeling shyness overcome me.

Eric chuckles, even though he's going through the same shyness as I am, still wearing that silly grin.

I try to focus on other things. Eric did good. He got the water temperature just right. I don't take baths too often though for the obvious reasons. I'm not nearly as afraid in baths as I am in bigger water sources, but they still make me a little nervous. However, this time, sitting beside Eric, I don't feel even the slightest bit afraid.

Seeing a large cup at the end of the tub I reach for it, but wince from the pain of my cuts.

Eric frowns at my pain and reaches over and grabs it for me, but he stops before handing it to me. "I can wash your hair if you want." He tells me.

"Eric, you don't—

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. I want to wash your hair…can I?"

Suddenly feeling shy again, I look away but nod in response. I turn so that my back is to him. I hear him shift closer behind me and I see him dip the cup into the water from the corner of my eye. He gently tilts my head back and pours the cup over my head. He repeats this a few more times until my hair is completely wet. He sets the cup down and reaches for the shampoo that is sitting on the side of the tub. Soon he's massaging it into my hair.

He's being incredibly gentle and being careful so that none of the soap goes near my eyes. I don't remember anyone ever being as gentle to me as he's being right now. None of us speak, neither of us wanting to break…. whatever it is that is happening. It feels intimate – like something lovers would do. I feel my heart flutter at the thought.

Eric rinses the shampoo from my hair and grabs the conditioner, proceeding to massage it into my hair. I got to say – he's really thorough. A few moments later he rinses the conditioner from my hair.

Afterwards he grabs a towel and helps me to stand and climb out of the tub. He wraps the towel around me and reaches around to drain the tub.

He sits me down on the edge of the bathtub. "I'll go grab you some new clothes." He tells me. He's feeling shy and nervous again.

I fight a smile and nod. He nods too and leaves. He returns about a minute later, carrying fresh clothes. He sets it on the counter. "I'll be right outside if you need me." He says before closing the door.

I let the smile I've been fighting spread across my face. Best bath ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's the one-year anniversary of this remake and I've got great news! I have exciting plans for this story and will be updating more frequently! Lately, I've been so hyped about this story that I've been writing ahead, so I've actually written up to Chapter Fifteen and I'm still going strong. Anyway, here's Chapter Ten! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Ten**

 _(Eric's POV)_

I sit outside the bathroom door with my legs pulled up to my chest and my head resting in my arms. I can't get my mind off Amy. I can't believe I asked if I could wash her hair. Don't get me wrong, I really wanted to and I'd just as easily do it again, but now all I can think of is me touching her while she was in the bathtub. Great…just great. It's going to be a long time before I can get that image out of my head.

Amy exits the bathroom fully clothed, her hair damp. "You okay?" she asks me, seeing me sitting on the floor.

"Uh…yeah. I'm just fine." I tell her, standing to my feet. "I should clean out the cuts again and give you that penicillin shot. She nods and carefully walks over to sit on the edge of the bed. I grab the rubbing alcohol off the floor, along with some bandages and head over to her. I also grab the syringe and penicillin I used last night. I clean it off with the rubbing alcohol. I then raise her right sleeve and clean off a space on her arm. I fill the syringe with the penicillin once again and ease the needle into her arm. This part's easy. She doesn't even flinch. The next part won't be as easy, though.

Knowing what's coming, she raises her shirt up enough for me to access the cuts.

"This is going to sting…a lot." I warn her.

"It's alright." She tells me with a small smile.

I nod in response. "It might be easier if you lie down."

She complies and stretches out on the edge of the bed.

"Ready?" I ask her and she nods. I pour the alcohol quickly to get it over with. She let's out a small cry in response and squeezes her eyes shut. I gently place the bandages over them and secure them to her side. I glance up at her face. Her eyes are still shut tightly, but now there are tears running down her face. I bring my hand up and wipe a few of them away. I don't pull away. Instead, I find myself moving until I'm kneeling beside her, bringing my face close to hers. I lean forward and lightly press my lips against her cheek, kissing her softly.

I pull away then and see her eyes are still shut but not nearly as tight as they were before. A faint blush spreads across her face. Feeling a bit more confident because of this, I lean forward again. I let my eyes fall shut as I brush my lips against her face again…and again. I kiss her jaw…her cheek…her temple…her eyelid...her forehead. I nuzzle my nose into her face and allow my self to stay like that for a few moments before pulling away to find Amy watching me…and just like that, my confidence flies out the window and a huge blush spreads across my cheeks.

I quickly turn away and stand up. This island has officially turned me into a cheese ball…outstanding.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, my voice cracking. This is becoming more and more embarrassing.

Amy doesn't answer me, so I turn to sneak a peak at her. She's sitting up in bed staring into space a small smile playing on her lips. One hand is resting on her chest above her heart and the other is running along her cheek. Her entire face is bright red and I can't help but smile.

"Amy?" I say, causing her to jump a little and look over to me.

"Huh?" She asks.

"I asked if you were hungry." I tell her, now grinning like an idiot.

"Oh…uh…yeah, yeah. I'm hungry." She says reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear shyly.

"How does tomato soup sound?" I ask her.

"Tomato soup…yeah. That sounds good." She says, the last part coming out a little more high pitched. I can't help but chuckle a little at HER sudden shyness. Maybe being a cheese ball with her isn't just a bad thing after all even if I end up doing some incredibly embarrassing things. It will be worth it if it's with her.

I spend the next half hour cooking up the tomato soup. After we eat, Amy crashes again and is asleep in a matter of minutes. Her body's been trying to fight off an infection so I'm not surprised. However, what does surprise me a little is that she fell asleep on the couch with her head on my lap. I'm sitting as still as a statue. I have no idea what to do with my arms. Finally, I decide to settle my arm over her shoulder, making sure not to wake her in the process.

I have no idea what time it is, whether or not it's the middle of the night or sometime in the day. We haven't stepped foot outside since we got back from investigation the footprints, knowing dinosaurs would be around due to the blood outside our building. Hopefully, it rains soon and washes the blood away. We'd go crazy locked up inside this building twenty-four seven with no knowledge of the time of day. Maybe I'll sneak a peak later, but for now, I'm not moving.

I begin to trace my hand over Amy's arm. Her skin is so soft - much softer than mine. I trail my hand up her arm until it reached her straight blonde hair. I brush my fingers over it. Wow…every part of her is soft. I brush her hair away from her face, exposing the side of it to me. Her lips are slightly parted as she softly breathes slow long breaths.

Suddenly her breath begins to quicken. I can feel her pulse speed up with the fingers that are now trailing along her neck. Her eyebrows become furrowed and her body becomes tense.

And her skin goes pale.

"Amy?" I say, quietly.

She doesn't respond. Instead she begins to make small movements with her body. Now, I understand. She's dreaming…no…having a nightmare.

"Amy." I say a little louder, giving her a small shake.

And then she screams and bolts upright.

With the sudden movement she falls to the ground just as I'm reaching for her to try to quiet her down. Before I can reach her, she scrambles to the side of the bed. She brings her knees up to her chest and places her arms over herself protectively.

She's stopped yelling, but she's breathing quickly and heavily.

I'm by her side in an instant, kneeling down so that I'm in front of her. I place both of my hands on her legs.

"Amy?" I say quietly as if being any louder would cause her to freak out more than she already is.

Amy eyes are darting everywhere – not staying focused on any one thing. Whatever is happening with her, she hasn't snapped back from it yet.

"Amy?" I begin to rub my hands up and down her calve muscles.

Slowly, her eyes focus on mine. "Eric?"

"Yeah." I say breathily, still not louder than a whisper. "Yeah, it's me."

Her breathing begins to mellow out with each breath she takes. She closes her eyes and proceeds to take slow deep breaths to calm herself down. Keeping one hand on her leg, I reach out with the other and place it on her neck. Her pulse is still coming rapidly, but it has slowed down slightly from when I last felt it. I move my hand up a little and bring it to her face, causing her to open her eyes and look at me again.

"Are you alright?" I ask softly.

She looks away for a moment before looking back and slowly nodding.

Suddenly, the ground shakes and Amy is instantly tenses, her breathing quickening once more.

This time, I'm having a similar reaction. I know what's causing the ground to shake, and so does she. A dinosaur's nearby…a large one…and there's no doubt in my mind that it heard Amy scream.

I move so that I'm sitting beside Amy and I wrap my arms around her as we sit on the opposite side of the bed from the door – not that it's going to help much if the dinosaur figures out we're in here. I have no idea if these walls will hold against it if it decides to try to break them down to get to us.

She's crying silently now and trembling uncontrollably. She places her hand on her mouth to stifle her sobs. I pull her closer to me.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay." I whisper against her ear.

The ground shakes again and we hear the thud this time.

"We're going to survive this stupid island together, remember? You and me." I tell her.

"You and me." She whispers back.

Another thud; this one rattles the bowls the tomato soup was in earlier.

Amy is clutching onto my arm tightly now. I lean my forehead against the side of hers.

Another thud.

And another.

It's right outside.

For several minutes, we don't move. Each minute that ticks by feels like an hour. We sit there…waiting; the only sound coming from us is our breathing.

Finally, after what feels like ages, we hear a thud…then another. It's moving away. I let out a shaky breath.

"It's leaving." I whisper to Amy.

I move my forehead away from hers to look at her. Her eyes are shut tightly. I bring both my hands up and gently grasper her face. I use my thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears on her face. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"I'm so sorry, Eric. I…I freaked out…I—

"No, don't be sorry." I tell her quickly. "We're okay."

"But I –

I silence her by kissing her face, much like I did earlier. I kiss her jaw, her cheek, her nose, her forehead, her temple…

"We're okay." I whisper against her skin.

I pull back and take in her face. She's looking at me, a blush on her face. I smile at her and lean my forehead against hers.

Yeah, being a cheese ball with Amy is not a bad thing at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided that I was going to try to update weekly and post a chapter every Sunday. However, I'm moving so I probably won't have Internet access until Monday so I decided I'd update a little early this week! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _(Amy's POV)_

For the next several moments I stare at Eric feeling stunned. He just kissed my face several times…and for the second time today! My whole body feels tingly and my heart is beating fast for an entirely different reason now.

… Oh that's right.

My mind slowly comes back to reality and I remember just what got us into this situation. I pull away from Eric and stand up, placing the palm of my hand against my head.

I had…a nightmare. Worse than any nightmare I have ever had. It felt…so real… I thought it was real…

I shutter as I recall the horrible dream. I was in this room with Eric. A large dinosaur found out we were inside. It took down the walls without the slightest bit of effort. It took Eric first. He was trying to protect me, pushing me behind him and shielding me with his own body. I remember hearing his screams…seeing his blood. It dragged him away from me. He continued to scream in agony for what felt like hours, even thought it was only a few moments before he became silent…and there was nothing. Nothing left of him. He was gone.

I feel liquid running down my face and I quickly wipe it away.

"Amy…" Eric is beside me now, a look of concern etched on his face.

He's alive. I know that. But I will never be able to get those images out of my head. Slowly, I take my arms and wrap them around him. I hug him tightly. He hugs me back and we stand there holding each other for several minutes before I finally pull back.

Eric keeps his hands on my arms. "Do you…want to talk about it?"

I shake my head once and turn and walk into the bathroom – locking the door behind me. I slide down the door until I'm sitting on the floor and burry my head in my arms.

It was just a dream. A horrible dream, but it wasn't real. Eric is alive. He's outside, and he's alive.

"Amy…" I hear Eric say from outside the door. He sounds close. He must be kneeling down on the other side of the door. I hear a slight thump against the door and imagine it's his forehead resting against it. He's worried about me.

I take several deep breaths, each one more steady than the last and then stand up and open the door. Eric quickly stands up in front of me. I force a smile and hope it looks reassuring. It doesn't look like he buys it but he doesn't say anything and for that I am grateful.

"So um…how long was I out?" I ask him, avoiding his gaze as I walk past him to the couch. I sit down on it and Eric sits down beside me. He sits so that our bodies are not touching at all. He's being cautious around me right now - his hands running nervous up and down the top of his legs.

"Not long. Maybe half an hour at most." He tells me.

"Right..." I say in reply before falling silent again.

"This is going to suck, but we're probably going to have to remain inside for awhile. At least until it rains." Eric says after several minutes of silence.

I nod and begin thinking of ways to help entertain us until then. Mostly, trying to find anything to think of to keep my mind off of the dream. I stand up and walk over to a small closet on the side of the room. I don't remember checking it before, but Eric probably has.

I open the door and find several blankets, each folded up neatly. I look up and see something that brings a small smile to my face. Board games. Tons of board games. I reach up but mentally slap myself knowing there's no way I'd be able to reach them.

"Hey Eric, can you –

I jump as I turn around and find him standing directly behind me.

Eric let's out a small chuckle. "Sorry. Want me to pull them down?"

"Yes, please." I reply, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. At this rate, I'm going to wind up having a heart attack. Eric moves so that he's standing next to me and reaches up to grab them. This causes his shirt to lift a bit, revealing a little of his stomach to me. I feel my face heat and I quickly look away. What is with me? It's not like I haven't seen Eric shirtless before.

Looking down, I notice a blanket that isn't folded neatly at the bottom of the closet. It looks like it's covering something. I reach down and remove the blanket, revealing a vintage record player along with several records with songs that range from the 1950s to the 1980s in a box beside it. I smile to myself knowing that this too is going to become very entertaining for the next couple of days.

The next thing I know, Eric has pulled down several board games and a few stacks of cards and has splayed them across the floor. Monopoly, Candy Land, Uno, Battleship, Pictionary – you name it. There are several; enough to keep us occupied for hours.

I look up at Eric, a smile playing on my lips. "So, Mr. Kirby…which game would you like to play first?"

Eric smiles a huge grin back at me. He must be relieved happy I'm not in the state I was only minutes ago. "Well…I haven't played Candy Land for almost a decade."

"Candy Land it is." I say grabbing the box and dragging it to the middle of the room. Eric sits down on the floor beside it as I run back over to the record player.

"What are you doing?" he asks me, curiously.

"You'll see!" I tell him. I shift through a few of the records and pull out a record with a piece of tape on it that reads: " _Best Songs of the 1960s_ ".

I take the record out of its case and place it on the record player. I've only used a record player one other time at my grandparents' house many years ago. They've long since passed away, but I might just remember how to get this thing – aha! There we go. Chubby Checker's "The Twist" begins playing.

As I spin back around, I can't help but begin dancing to the music as I head back to Eric. He's staring at me smiling, watching me with a look of amusement…and something else I can't quite name… It almost looks like endearment, but that can't be it, can it?

When I reach him, I kneel down beside him. "Want to go first?"

For the next several hours, we make it through three board games and a game of Uno all while the Record player continues to play. I have to switch out records every now and then when one would come to an end, but I don't mind. I'm enjoying this time a lot and Eric seems to be enjoying it just as much as I am.

Eventually, we grow bored of the games and take a break to eat a snack. I rummage through the pantry in hopes of finding something that is either sweet or salty…maybe I can bake something. We're pretty much limited to nonperishables, but I might be able to think up something.

I find some powdered peanut butter. I can try and make peanut butter cookies… I don't have any eggs or butter…but maybe I won't need any. I begin pulling out ingredients.

"I feel like I'm in an old 60s movie." Eric tells me, coming to stand beside me. "'Cause of the music."

I smile at him. "You know you like it." I tell him.

"Yeah, I like it." He responds with a bigger smile. "What're we making?"

"Cookies!" I respond.

"Cookies? You do realize we don't have much for ingredients."

"Hey, don't underestimate the cookie master!" I shoot back, waving a wooden spoon I just found at him.

"Cookie master? Since when are you a cookie master? The last time you tried to bake cookies, didn't you end up forgetting the sugar?" Eric asks me, trying his hardest to fight a laugh but failing miserably.

I scowl at him. "That was ONE time!"

"And wasn't there another time you –

"Alright, I get it! I'm not a cookie master, but your helping me so together we should be able to put together some good tasting peanut butter cookies."

Eric surprised me when he pulls up a chair for me to sit in. I look at him questioningly.

"You were still wobbly earlier. Probably better for you not to stand for long periods of time." He tells me.

"Oh…thank you." I say, feeling slightly embarrassed but also grateful. I give him a smile and take a seat in the chair.

"Alright, so how do you know what ingredients we need?" Eric asks me, coming to stand beside me.

"Well, I'm going off of memory. I know we need _sugar_." I say, making sure to emphasis the word. "Flour, peanut butter, salt, baking powder….or maybe baking soda…maybe both…? Vanilla, oil because we obviously don't have butter…"

"We don't have eggs either." Eric points out.

"Where we're going, we don't need eggs." I tell him, doing my best to impersonate the Doc from _Back to the Future_.

Eric rolls his eyes playfully at me. "These are going to be some interesting cookies…no butter, no eggs, no milk."

"Believe it or not, a lot of cookie recipes don't use milk, but even if we needed it, I saw some powdered milk in the pantry." I tell him, while reaching for the bowl and spoon.

Eric slides them over to me. "How are you going to know how much you need to put of each ingredients?"

"I'm going to eyeball it." I deadpan.

Eric eyes me with obvious uncertainty. "Knowing your track record with cookies, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Oh, shush." I wave him off. "Can you set the oven to 350 degrees?"

"Did you just shush me?" Eric asks in mock hurt as he saunters over to the oven.

"Yep, I'm the cookie wizard, you're the apprentice." I say to him as I begin to pour sugar into the bowl. I have no idea how much sugar to use so I pour what looks like a cup's worth into the bowl and call it good.

"So you're a cookie wizard now?" Eric asks as he makes his way back to me.

"I am whatever I want to be." I say grabbing the oil and moving to pour it. It comes out way faster than I anticipated. "Shoot!" I yank the bottle back and in the process I fling some of its contents directly at Eric, hitting him in the face and shirt.

My eyes go wide and I cover my mouth with the hand that isn't holding the bottle of oil. "Oh…I am SO sorry."

Eric brings up his hand and wipes away some of the oil that landed above his eye and lets out a chuckle. "Something tells me that I should go find some safety goggles."

Too embarrassed to say anything back, I quickly set down the bottle and reach for the powdered peanut butter. I probably should mix it with water before adding it with the other ingredients. I go over to the sink to get some water.

"How much flour should I put in this?" Eric asks me as I'm making my way back to him.

"Two cups give or take." I reply.

"Give or take?" Eric asks, looking confused.

"Yeah." I nod my encouragement.

"Okay…" Eric begins to pour the flour, but stops after what looks like one and a half cups.

"Little more." I tell him.

"But you said two cups…"

"Yeah." I reply, looking at him, then to the bowl, then back at him.

Eric nods at the bowl. "That's about two cups…or at least close to it."

I look back at the bowl. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think my measurements might be off." I tell him.

Eric chuckles. He's still holding the bag of flour up so he moves to set it down. Unfortunately for both of us, he sets it down a little roughly, causing a puff of flour to shoot out at us. I let out a cough and quickly wipe away any flour near my eyes.

"Oops." Eric says.

I look over at him and see he's just as covered in flour as I am. He gives me an apologetic smile. We sit and stare at each other for several seconds before we both burst out laughing.

"Uh, you got a little something…" Eric tells me in joking manner, gesturing towards my face.

"Oh, really?" I respond. "And you got a little something right there." I reach up to his face and smear the flour around it, smiling at him roguishly.

Eric grabs both of my wrists to stop me, meeting me with his own playful stare. "So that's how you're going to play."

I squirm, trying to get my arms free, but with no success.

"If you are going to play that way, I should probably even the score." He smirks as he releases one of my wrists and reaches for the bottle of oil.

"You don't have to." I say, struggling to get my other arm free so I can avoid what I know is coming. "You can be nice and just call it even."

"Nah, this way is much more fun." He manages to grab the bottle of oil, which I conveniently forgot to put the lid back on, and moves to pour it on me. I begin squirming even more so Eric releases his grip on my wrist but before I can get away, he's wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

"No, Eric!" I yell, but it's too late. I feel the liquid of the oil being poured on my shoulders, neck and face. I turn my face away and push hard, causing Eric to stumble and spill a bunch on himself. This makes me burst out laughing.

"Guess that backfired on you." I say teasingly with a smirk.

Eric gives me a smile in return, still holding me to him. "Yeah, I guess it did." Then he turns to look back at the mess we've made and the soupy mess that was meant to turn into cookies. "I think it's safe to say that neither of us will cut it as a cookie wizard."

"Yeah…"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to give a small warning that some of the content in this chapter is a little more sexual than usual but I don't believe it's enough to warrant a rating change. Eric and Amy are two teenagers stuck on an island alone together so they are definitely going to be experiencing the typical teenage hormones and such. This also means that there will probably be more chapters like this in the future.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 _(Eric's POV)_

I'm happy Amy has come back from…whatever it was that happened this morning. It honestly scared me a bit. I have never seen her so freaked out before, even during the times we had to go into water. So I was happy that I was able to help distract her by playing games and making a mess of the kitchen. However, now I'm feeling incredibly sticky and I could really use a shower. I'm sure Amy feels the same.

We are standing in the kitchen, staring at the mess we've made. I look down and begin pulling on my shirt. It's covered in flour and oil. In one quick motion, I pull my shirt up and over my head.

"If you want, I—

Amy goes silent and stares at me. Her face turns pink and she quickly looks away. I watch her, confused. Amy has seen me hundreds of times without a shirt. Why is she suddenly getting shy about it now? I suddenly get the urge to tease her, since she teased me about pretty much the same thing earlier. I walk closer to her and she backs away until she's up against the kitchen counter. I keep walking until I'm standing less then a foot away from her. I place my arms on either side of her on the counter so she can't escape easily.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, a smile playing on my lips. "You've seen me shirtless before. It's not much different than me in a swimsuit. We used to play in the sprinklers all the time."

"Yeah, but you…" Amy looks at my chest for a few seconds before turning away, her face becoming redder. I'm fifteen, so it's not like I have a very muscular build yet, but that doesn't seem to matter to Amy.

"I…?"

Amy shakes her head, looking slightly annoyed. "You can take a shower first. I'll start cleaning this up."

I frown at her. It definitely won't be fair to make her clean this up without me, and she's probably not feeling too comfortable in her clothes either. I reach for her hand and take it in my own and begin leading her towards the bathroom.

"How about you take a shower first, then me, and then we clean up this mess together."

She watches me for a moment, probably debating whether or not to argue with me.

"Fine." She agrees. I release her hand as she enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her. I hear the shower turn on a few seconds later. I glance back at the kitchen. It wouldn't hurt to get started.

Just then I hear a crash sound from the bathroom and I'm by the door in an instant.

"Amy?"

When she doesn't answer I feel panic begin to rise within me. I remember her passing out and also being wobbly since the infection had taken taking its toll. Did she pass out again? Did she fall?

"Amy?!" I say louder, this time banging on the door.

No answer.

I try opening the door but it's locked.

Dang it!

I think I have to break it…

Never in my life have I ever broken a door let alone tried. I've seen it done in the movies hundreds of times. It can't be that hard right?

I quickly take a deep breath, steeling myself for the impact and then slam my right shoulder into the door making sure to put my weight into it.

Nothing.

I try it again, this time harder to the point where it hurts.

Again nothing.

I take a few steps back this time, ready to ram it. I mentally count to three before charging the door and hitting it hard with my shoulder and body weight.

It breaks open.

I stumble inside and without stopping, I yank the shower curtain away and when I see Amy on the floor of the shower, I'm jumping in beside her. I barely register the water soaking me as I kneel down beside Amy. To my relief, she is already pushing herself into a seated position.

"What happened?" I'm reaching for her but than I instantly freeze.

Amy is naked. Completely.

I yank my hand back and shut my eyes. Tightly. The heat from the shower is nothing compared to the heat my body suddenly begins to feel.

"W-what happened?" I ask again, my voice cracking.

"…Uh…." I hear Amy begin to speak, her voice high pitched and shaky. She's embarrassed. "I…uh…the bandages…I had taken them off because I didn't want to get them wet and…um…when the water hit, my vision blurred and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground." She get's out and then adds. "But I'm okay!"

"Ah…"

"…Did you break the door?"

"…uh huh."

"…Wow…"

"Yeah…"

Then it registers to me that I shouldn't be in here.

"I'm going to leave now." I tell her making a move to stand. "But I'm going t-OWWWW! DANG!"

Pain erupts through my right shoulder when I try to move my arm.

"Eric?!" I hear Amy yelp, sounding scared. "What's wrong?"

"I…OWWWW!" I try moving my arm again. Dang, it hurts.

I feel the shower turn off – I'm still keeping my eyes shut despite the pain, knowing Amy is naked beside me. I _feel_ her beside me.

"Eric…what hurts?" she asks. I feel her gently trail her hands down the side of my body. I'm still not wearing a shirt so I feel the touch everywhere.

"To be honest, I'm feeling a lot of different things right now." I tell her, trying to lighten the situation a little while also being completely honest. My body is definitely feeling all sorts of things.

"Eric." Amy says in a serious voice.

I take a deep breath. "I think I might have dislocated my shoulder."

Amy inhales sharply. Then I feel her small hand move over my right shoulder. She doesn't touch me, but I still feel her hand hovering there because my body is overly sensitive to her right now.

"Yeah, there is definitely something wrong with it." She tells me. "…You broke the door…with your shoulder?"

"Yeah." I tell her, quickly. "What does it look like?"

"Like a ball is sticking out of your shoulder from underneath your skin."

Dang. It is definitely dislocated. I hear Amy stand and step out of the shower. I stay seated in the shower, my eyes closed. I lean my head back against the shower wall. I hear Amy shuffling around in the bathroom.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Amy tells me.

I open my eyes and peer up at her. She's wearing only a t-shirt and underwear. She didn't bother putting on pants. Her hair is soaking her shirt. I groan quietly, my body still feeling very hot.

"Let's get you out of there." Amy tells me, stepping back into the shower.

"You are not really in the greatest condition to be helping me out of here. It's just my arm. I'll be able to stand in a second. It just hurts." I tell her.

"Eric, I'm fine. The water hit it and that caused enough pain to make me dizzy and fall. I can do this." She tells me.

I'm about to protest but before I can, Amy is swinging my left arm over her shoulder and pulling me to my feet. She is definitely stronger than she looks. We step out of the shower and out of the bathroom. Amy walks me over to the bed and makes me sit down. My whole body is dripping from the shower and I'm soaking the bed where I'm seated.

"I'm probably going to have to pop it back into place." She says quietly. "But I'm not sure how."

Normally, in any other situation, I would refuse and tell her we should wait for a doctor to do the honors. But unfortunately for Amy and I, we're stuck on a dinosaur-infested island and the inability to move my right arm could end up being extremely disastrous. I know nothing about putting dislocated shoulders back into place. However, I've seen it done in movies though.

I cringe at this, knowing that seeing something in a movie did not help much in my case only minutes ago. Unfortunately, that's about the extent of my shoulder popping knowledge so it's going to have to do.

"Okay." I say. This. Is. Going. To. Hurt.

Amy, seemingly reading my mind says, "Maybe I can find something that will help with the pain a little."

She goes to the pile of things that were still all over the ground when I was looking for something to help Amy with the infection. She lifts of a small brown glass bottle and inspects it.

"I think ketorolac is a pain reliever…" she says, uncertainly. "But if it's not, it's not like I'll give you enough to end up killing you."

I let out a chuckle in response.

"Do you think we have any more syringes?" Amy asks me.

Dang. I only found that one that I already used on Amy.

Amy sees the look on my face and knows the answer before I even have to say anything. "I can use boiling water to clean the one you already used on me."

Before I can say anything, Amy's already in the kitchen and filling a pot with water. She places it on the small stove in there and turns the heat on. She finds the syringe next and as if deciding to be extra safe, douses it with some of the rubbing alcohol. She brings it over to the pot on the stove and drops it in.

She then walks back over to me and sits beside me as we wait. "You know… when someone wants to get through a door…they kick it…right below the doorknob."

I quickly turn my face towards hers. "...They do?"

Amy slowly nods her head in response.

"…So this could've easily been prevented…" I say, while gesturing to my right shoulder with my left hand. I'm starting to feel a bit embarrassed and a little stupid now.

Amy winces, but nods. "I'm sorry. This is my fault."

I quickly shake my head. "No, don't be. It isn't your fault. I heard you fall, and I didn't really think. All I was thinking was how I could get to you. I didn't really consider the methods. I kind of panicked."

"Well…thanks." Amy tells me, her face beginning to turn red. "For coming to rescue me."

My face is still flushed from the whole incident, but I feel it becoming redder at the mention of it - my mind instantly going back to seeing Amy naked in the shower. I only saw her for a few seconds but the image is engrained into my memory. She was sitting up when I saw her and her legs shielded most of her lover half, but I definitely got a good view of her chest. Her breasts were small, but they fit her body perfectly. They were…

I clench my fists and try to force the image out of my head, with no success. My body is reacting inappropriately and I feel a certain part of me harden even more.

Amy stands and walks back into the kitchen. She removes the pot from the stove and looks through different drawers to find something to fish the syringe out. She must've found something because she walks back over a few moments later, syringe in hand. She grabs the ketorolac bottle, pokes the needle into the rubber part at the top, and eases some of the liquid out. Before walking back over to be, she grabs a tiny wet wipe package.

She's beside me now, her hand resting on my bare arm. I don't look at her as she wipes a spot on my arm with the wet wipe and then inserts the needle into my skin.

"I have no idea how long it will take to come into effect and even then I'm not sure if it will help much or not."

"Let's give it ten minutes and then just…get it over with." I say.

Amy nods in response.

Ten go by quicker than I hoped it would. Amy brought me two towels – one to dry me off a little and the other to roll up and bite down on to keep from screaming out too loudly. Amy rolled it up for me and is now standing by my right arm, preparing to snap my arm back into place.

I clench the rolled up towel with my left hand.

"Are you ready?" she asks me softly, gently taking ahold of my right arm.

I steel myself and place the rolled up towel in my mouth before nodding.

"Deep breath." Amy tells me, while gently bending my arm slightly.

I inhale and in an instant Amy quickly rolls my shoulder and twists my arm causing a lot of pain to shoot through the entire right side of my body, but at the same time, I feel a pop.

I bite down and let out a cry that would've been extremely loud if not for the towel. My eyes are watering. Those pain meds did nothing. I guess we didn't give them enough time to take effect.

"I think I got it. I heard a pop." Amy tells me.

I'm in too much pain to speak at the moment so I only nod. Amy gently pushes me to lie down, and I comply without putting up any fight. My eyes are shut tightly – my face scrunched up in pain.

And then I feel it - something feathery soft and light on my skin right on the top of my shoulder. And then I feel it again. And again, slowly moving up my shoulder, to my collar bone, to my neck, to my jaw, then my face.

I open my eyes. Amy is kissing me, just like I had done to her before.

She finishes at my forehead and then pulls away, giving me a small smile with her cheeks slightly red.

I think I'm in love with this girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _(Amy's POV)_

I let Eric lie there for a while, knowing that he's probably in a lot of pain. I take up the syringe and bring it back over to the pot, dropping it in. I set the pot on the stove and turn the heat on again. This is the only syringe we've got. It's best we keep it clean in case we need it again.

I go back to our supplies that are splayed out on the ground and begin to pic them up and place them on the table nearby. It would be good to be more organized with this stuff instead of leaving it in a chaotic mess on the ground. It takes me about five minutes to organize everything. After I finish, I turn the stove off and remove the syringe from the pot. I set it aside on a paper towel.

I glance back at Eric. He hasn't moved much, but now his left arm is draped across his face. Then I remember that he hasn't exactly gotten a chance to shower properly yet. I guess I didn't get to finish showering either now that I think about it, but I can do that later. Now it's my turn to help Eric, just as he helped me.

I head into the bathroom and turn on the bathtub. Once the temperature feels right, I plug the drain and wait as the bath fills. I jump when I find Eric standing in the doorway. He's a little pale and his face is slightly pinched in pain.

"I don't think it's a good idea to take a bath or shower by yourself after…what happened." he tells me, avoiding my eyes.

I feel my face heat, but I quickly shake my head. "It's not for me."

This causes Eric to look at me. "For me?"

"Yeah. You didn't get to shower and I think the warm water might help ease the pain a little in your shoulder." I tell him.

"You didn't have to do this." He tells me.

"Hey, you helped me and now I'm going to help you." I say, leaving little for discussion.

"You're going to stay in here with me?" Eric asks me.

"Yep. Like I said, I'm going to help you. You can barely move you right arm right now. You can leave on your underwear." I tell him, gesturing to his shorts. He's still shirtless from before which causes me to feel shyer than I would be otherwise, but I try my best to not show it.

Eric looks down before replying. "I think I'll leave the shorts on for now."

"Suit yourself. Come." I instruct as I turn off the water.

"So bossy." Eric lightly teases, but slowly walks up the bathtub and steps inside. He slowly sinks down, careful not to bump his right arm into anything. He lets out a breath when he sits down all the way and eases back. I frown. I can tell he's still in a lot pain. I hope that the ketorolac kicks in soon. I hate seeing him like this.

Eric notices and puts on a reassuring smile, although it's tight. "I'm alright."

"I'm sorry." I tell him again, even though he told me it wasn't my fault.

He focuses his eyes on mine. "Don't be sorry, Amy." He reaches over with his left and takes my own that is sitting on the edge of the tub and gives it a light squeeze.

I glance at our joined hands before nodding once and reaching for the cup.

"I've never washes another person's hair before." I tell him as I fill the cup with water.

"Neither have I before you." He tells me as he closes his eyes, tilts his head back, and lets me pour the water over his head.

"That's kind of surprising." I say in response, filling the cup again.

"How so? It would seem strange for me to wash someone's hair in any other situation." He tells me, keeping his eyes closed.

I pour the cup over his head again. "Yeah, that's true…it's just you were so…gentle. More gentle than anyone's ever been."

Eric opens his eyes slightly and peers at me. "I can't really help it with you. I can't help but want to touch you and be as gentle as possible."

I blush as I reach for the shampoo. Eric smirks at this response. I can't help but crack a small grin. At least even when he's in pain, he's still the same Eric. I squeeze a little shampoo into my hands and then begin massaging it into his dark hair. His eyes go closed again, which I am a bit thankful for since it would make me embarrassed if he kept staring at me while I did this. It also let's me look at him unashamedly.

A few moments later, I take the cup back up and rinse the shampoo from his hair. I glance at the conditioner. I'm not really sure if guys use conditioner or not. When I look back at Eric, he's watching me again.

"You can use it. I like you touching me." He nods towards the conditioner.

Again I blush, but I reach for the condition, squeeze a little into my hand, and then proceed to rub it into Eric's hair. He let's out a content sigh and closes his eyes once more. A few minutes later I'm washing it out. I then reach my hand up and wipe off some little remaining flour that some how managed to stay on Eric's face throughout the crazy shower encounter and now bath.

"I'm beginning to feel kind of numb." Eric tells me, his eyes coming open and falling on me.

"Let's get you out of there then." I reach out my arm while bracing my other against the shower wall to help him stand. He grabs my hand and let's me. I grab a towel that's hanging up behind me and wrap it around him.

"Thanks." He tells me, referring to more than just the towel.

I nod and leave to exit the bathroom so that he can change, but before he leaves Eric stops me.

"I…might need help unbuttoning my shorts." He tells me. I look back at him to see him avoiding my eyes and his pale face turning red.

Quickly, I reach down and softly grab ahold of the waistband of his shorts. In one swift motion, I unbutton the shorts and then quickly exit the bathroom without another word. I grab him a dry pair of sweatpants, boxers, and a t-shirt and quickly slip them through the door, all while avoiding looking in the bathroom at all.

Afterwards, I go over to the bed and sit down on it. I'll finish my shower when he finishes getting dressed. Eric walks out a few minutes later fully clothed and I stand.

"I'm going to finish my shower." I tell him as I walk by him. Before I can pass him completely, he juts out his left hand and takes ahold of my wrist.

"Are you sure that's a good idea after what happened?" he asks.

"Eric, I'll be fine. I'll make sure the same thing doesn't happen again… And it isn't like the door's going to lock anymore anyway." I tell him.

Eric hesitates for a few moments before reluctantly releasing my wrist and taking a seat on the bed. "Okay."

I don't give him a chance to change his mind. I go into the bathroom and shut the door the best I can. I turn the shower on and strip my clothes, which happens to only be a t-shirt and my underwear. I didn't give myself time to put on anything else because I was worried about Eric. I step into the spray of the water - this time making sure the water doesn't directly hit the gashes through my side. I'm grateful they aren't leaking blood at the moment. They do sometimes. Not nearly as much as when it first happened, but a little here and there if I move in away where it stretches them or bumps them somehow. I know it will leave scars. We don't exactly have the medical experience to try stiches so it's going to stay the way it is at least till we get off the island.

I quickly wash my hair, then my body. I then look around for a razor. I haven't been able to shave since being stuck on the island. I tiptoe out of the shower, leaving it running and dripping water all over the floor and peer into the bathroom cabinets. Much to my happiness, I find a packet of disposable razors almost instantly. I smile to myself and rip the package open, grabbing one of the razors before quickly stepping back into the warmth of the shower.

It isn't long before I'm clean and clean-shaven. I step out and dry myself off before quickly putting on some dry clothes. This time, I'm sure to put shorts on as well. I leave the bathroom and see that Eric is still sitting in the same spot watching me. He must've been listening to make sure I didn't fall again.

"See, all good." I tell him taking a seat on the bed beside him. "Want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm actually feeling really tired now... Would you…mind just lying with me?" he asks me, looking at me with a hopeful expression on his face.

I can't seem to find my words so I shake my head no, letting him know that I don't mind at all. He smiles in response before easing back the covers and sliding under them. He holds them up in his left hand, inviting me in. I ease in beside him and he places the covers over us.

"Thank you." He whispers. His face is inches away so I feel his breath against my own.

Still unable to find my words, I nod in response. Eric wraps his left arm around me and pulls me to him and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"This is beginning to feel natural." I tell him, finally finding my words. Lying on my side facing him, I place my left hand on his stomach.

"Good…because I like this." He tells me.

"…Me too." I say in nothing but a whisper, letting my eyes fall shut.

"I am feeling very numb now…I don't feel the pain anymore." Eric tells me.

"That's good." I tell him. "At least that medicine is finally seeming to work."

"Yeah…but I also kind of feel…a little dizzy…and really tired." He tells me, his voice soft.

"You should sleep then." I tell him.

"Hmm." Is all he says in response.

We lie there in silence for several minutes. Just when I'm about to assume Eric's asleep I peek open my eyes to see he's looking at me…or rather my lips. Heat creeps into my face at the realization of this. However, a few seconds later, his eyes do fall shut and they don't open again. It isn't long before he's breathing deeply. I find myself beginning to drift as well and it isn't long before I too am in a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 _(Eric's POV)_

It's been a week since I popped my arm out of socket – at least I think it's been a week. I've honestly lost track of time. My arm is still pretty sore, but Amy's been making me take ibuprofen every few hours to keep the pain at bay. She hasn't had any more fainting problems, much to my relief. Her cuts are looking a lot better too. They no longer look infected. She has been going for three days now without bandaging it.

It hasn't rained either. We haven't left the building at all because of it, knowing the blood hasn't been washed away and is probably rotting. Both Amy and I want to be able to go outside again, even if there are meat eating dinosaurs about. Being cooped up in a room with no windows has had its toll on us.

We've heard a few dinosaurs nearby, both sounding large and small. Thankfully, there hasn't been any more death fights. Amy and I have no idea what time a day it is - whether it's day or night. We pass our time awake watching movies, playing games, and listening to music and sleep when we're tired. However, it's gotten to the point where we're bored out of our minds. We've pretty much done all we can do in here.

"Do you think they're looking for us yet?" Amy asks me. We're both sitting on the couch – Amy sprawled out to the left of me, not sitting like any normal person would.

"I don't know." I tell her, honestly. "I hope so."

"They have to be. We've been gone for…two weeks maybe? I don't know. But we've certainly been gone long enough for someone to be worried about us." Amy says.

"They're probably looking for us." I assure her.

Amy jumps up suddenly and I watch as she goes to our record player and begins to look through the different records. A few seconds later, Bob Marley's "Everything's Gonna Be Alright _"_ starts to play. A huge grin spreads across Amy's face and she begins to dance along with the music. I can't help but smile at her.

"Come here." she tells me.

"Uh…why?"

"Dance with me." She holds out her hand to me.

"Ah…no. I can't dance." I tell her. "I'd look stupid."

"No you won't. And I can teach you. It's not like you have anything better to do."

She's right about that. "Alright." I say, standing and walking over to her. I take the hand that she's holding out to me and she pulls me the rest of the way to her. She takes my other hand and gently places it on her waist. She then puts her other hand on my shoulder.

"There's really not much too it. Don't worry about being perfect. Just keep your eyes on me and sway with the music." She tells me.

She takes the lead and we begin to move.

"There you go! See, not too hard!" She tells me, happily.

I let out a chuckle as we continue to dance with the music. Amy looks like she's a kid in a candy shop. She's smiling and just seems genuinely happy right now.

A loud crack comes from outside.

Thunder.

I feel my own smile grow bigger. Rain.

Amy looks at me, looking even more excited.

A new song comes on. Elvis Presley's "Hound Dog" begins to play and I get an idea. I quickly let go of Amy and run for the door. I open the door a crack. It is indeed raining. And there is no sign of dinosaurs.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks me.

I run over to the record player and turn the volume up before running to the door again. I look back at Amy with a roguish grin before running out into the rain.

I relish the feeling of rain hitting my skin. I have never been so happy to be outside in my life. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, letting the rain hit my face.

"Eric?" I open my eyes again and look back at Amy. She's in the doorway now, a surprised laugh escaping her mouth.

I brush my wet hair aside and hold out my hand to her. "Dance with me, Amy."

She let's out another laugh before joining me in the rain. By the time she reaches me, she's drenched. I place my hands in the same places they were when we danced inside. I take the lead this time and begin to sway with the music.

However, soon we're both dancing crazily and ridiculously. We are both being incredibly goofy. I don't think any of us can help it at this point. We're just so happy to be outside that we don't care how weird we look. It's not like anyone's watching us right now.

I'm doing an air guitar when Amy suddenly grabs me and begins dragging me back towards the building. Panic hits me and I twirl around to her. Her skin has gone slightly pale.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly, but loud enough for her to hear me over the rain. She points in front of us and I look back around. Dinosaurs - several of them. I'm about to turn and run, when suddenly I notice just what kind of dinosaurs they are.

I stop and take ahold of Amy's hand. She looks back at me like I just lost my mind but I smile back at her.

"They're albertadromeus."

"What?" Amy asks, still not understanding.

"They're herbivores." I tell her.

I look back and count four of them – all of them watching us curiously. They're smaller than any dinosaur we've seen so far, only a meter and a half long.

Amy visibly relaxes at this and color begins to return to her skin. She let's out a small chuckle. I walk over to a bush and break off a branch that's covered in a bunch of leaves. I kneel down and hold it out towards the small dinosaurs.

They watch me for a few moments before one get's brave and begins cautiously walking over to me. It hesitates a second more before taking a leave off the outstretched branch. I smile as it continues to eat leaves off my branch. Soon the others are joining, seeing that their companion wasn't harmed.

"Come here." I tell Amy.

"Nah, I'm good here." Amy says from a few feet back.

"Come on, you have to try this! This could be a once in a lifetime experience! How many people get to say they've been up close and personal with a bunch of dinosaurs?"

"I've already had my up close and personal experience with a dinosaur. I'm good." She tells me.

I frown, knowing she's talking about the velociraptor that scratched her.

"These won't hurt you. I promise." I tell her.

Amy hesitates for a few more seconds before I hear her slowly walk up behind me. She kneels down beside me and I place the branch in her hand.

"No I don't need to_

I hold her hand that's holding onto the branch and hold it out to the dinosaurs once more. She let's out a surprised chuckle as they begin to eat off the branch.

"See? Not so bad." I tell her, smiling at her expression.

"This is…actually really cool." Amy says, smiling at me.

One makes a loud noise, startling Amy and causing her to jump back a bit. This makes me laugh and Amy shoves me in response. I hold out my hand to one and it sniffs my hand. I then slowly bring my hand up and touch the side of its face. It twitches a little, but otherwise ignores the touch altogether, instead opting to continue eating leaves from the branch Amy is still managing to hold onto. Its skin is scaly and wet from the rain. The feel reminds me a little of a lizard's.

The sky is starting to get darker and I feel Amy shiver beside me. Deciding it's time to head back inside and get dry clothes on, I stand up and offer Amy my hand. She takes it and drops the branch, allowing the tiny dinosaurs to go to town on it. We head back inside and close and lock the door behind us. I slick my wet hair back and look over at Amy. She's dripping wet, just like I am. My eyes fall to her lips like they've been doing a lot lately. I want to know what it feels like to press my own lips against hers.

I shake my head as I feel my face heat up and shrug off my soaking shirt. Ever since I saw Amy's reaction to seeing me shirtless earlier, I've been taking my shirt off at every opportunity just to see it again. Even though it's been over a week, her reaction remains the same. Her face turns pink, and she gets all nervous and shy suddenly. I smirk when she notices me and that very thing happens. She looks away quickly and I can't help but laugh.

Amy scoffs and looks back at me. "You've been doing that on purpose!"

I smile sheepishly at her in response. It's all the answer she needs.

Then she gets this look in her eyes and a mischievous smile spreads across her face.

"What?" I ask, suddenly feeling a bit vulnerable.

"Two can play at that game." She tells me, and before I can do or say anything, she pulls her shirt up and over her head, leaving her upper half in nothing but a small bra.

My eyes go wide and instantly my face reddens. I quickly look away. I hear her walk closer and I stiffen.

"Who's shy now?" Amy taunts. Then she's walking away.

"It's…not the same." I say, my voice coming out as more of a groan.

"Is too." She sing songs.

"Not even close." I mutter to myself.

Amy changes out of her clothes first. Then me. I put on some comfortable dry clothing since we'll probably be going to bed soon. Afterwards we eat dinner – beans and rice. We're in bed shortly after that, both of us feeling exhausted. We've become quite accustomed to sleeping beside each other with one of us always touching the other in some way. Besides me liking that for obvious reasons, I think it's a way that makes both of us feel a little safer while also reminding us that we're both still here. A part of me wonders if I'll be able to go back to sleeping without her once this is all over. Tonight we fall asleep with our backs pressed together and the sound of rain and thunder coming from outside.

Sometime in the middle of the night, something jars me from sleep. I bolt upright along with Amy.

A loud high-pitched scream sounds from outside.

"…That…couldn't be a dinosaur…could it?"

I have no idea, but when I think of dinosaur noises, I would never think they would sound like…that.

The high-pitched scream comes again.

"Eric…it sounds like a woman." Amy tells me.

It does. I bolt out of bed and towards the door. Amy's by my side in an instant.

"Don't!" she tells me as I reach for the doorknob. "What if it IS a dinosaur of some sort."

"What if it's someone who's here to rescue us and needs our help?" I say.

Amy ponders this for a moment. The rain is still coming down hard and I can hear it hitting the building.

"Alright." Amy finally says. "Let's go check it out."

"Oh no, your staying here." I tell her.

"No it's not safe for you to go out there alone." Amy tells me.

"I won't go far. I'll stick close to the building. There's no point in both of us getting soaked again." I tell her as an excuse. I really don't want her coming along, in case this really is a dinosaur.

"Eric…"

"Amy, I can do this. I'll only be gone for a few minutes. You can keep the door open for me and wait for me here in case…" I begin to say but immediately stop myself.

"In case there's a dinosaur." Amy finishes. "Fine, but if you're not back in five minutes, I'm coming after you."

"Deal." I tell her. I plan on being back here in less than that.

I slip on my shoes and open the door. Before I leave, I turn back and look at Amy. She looks worried. I can tell she doesn't like this idea at all. I lean over and quickly kiss on her cheek. I smile and wink at her and then run out into the rain. It's dark and hard to see anything, especially with the cloud coverage. I look around our building and find nothing.

It's been silent since the last scream we heard, but when we did hear it, it sounded as if it came from nearby. I begin to run around the rest of the buildings near hours but end up finding nothing. Not a person, not a dinosaur, not anything. I'm beginning to regret coming out here and I'm beginning to feel that something very wrong is about to happen.

The scream comes from beside my head.

I'm running now. Faster than I have ever ran before. I hear footsteps following behind me. I don't look back, running full speed towards my building. I see it now. Just a few more….

Something hard collides with my head and darkness overcomes my vision.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 _(Amy's POV)_

Immediately, after Eric runs out into the rain and into the night I turn and run over to the nightstand beside the bed where I hid the pistol. I grab it and head back to the door. Holding it with both hands and keeping it lowered, I scan the outside from the door. I can no longer see Eric, and that makes me uneasy.

I have no idea what is screaming out there, but I have a very bad feeling about it. I'm regretting letting Eric go out there alone. In fact, I'm regretting letting him go out at all. We should've stayed inside with the door locked. He did have a point though. It could be someone here who's attempting to rescue us but ended up needing rescuing themselves.

How the heck does Eric think he's going to help someone when he ran out with nothing? Does he think he's going to wrestle a dinosaur with his bare hands in hopes of saving someone.

Dang it! What was he thinking?

Dang it, what was I thinking?

I continue to scan the outside in hopes of seeing Eric, but see nothing but rain and darkness. It's even too dark to see the buildings nearby. It's been silent since the last scream that happened before Eric left, but my heart continues to pound erratically.

What if…what it's that person that's been mysteriously leaving evidence of his or her existence by leaving creepy footprints nearby. I have no idea whether or not that person is hostile.

That's it; I'm going after Eric.

I walk a few feet out into the storm, keeping my gun lowered, safety on.

Then I hear it.

The high-pitched scream comes from beside me.

I whip around, gun raised.

There's no one there. I whip around frantically - searching for the source of the scream, but I see nothing.

Then I hear it – pounding footsteps.

Someone is running towards me – fast.

I then see a silhouette. A person is charging towards me, and whoever it is, they're running like a madman. I flip the pistol around and raise it above my head and shoulders and when the person is within reaching distance, I slam the butt of the gun against his head.

The person collapses to the ground with a thump.

I quickly kneel down to get a better look, holding the gun tightly in my hands.

Then my stomach drops.

CRAP!

The person I just knocked unconscious…

…is Eric.

…Oops…

I quickly look around one last time to see if I can find the source of the screaming. When I see nothing, I tuck the gun into my pants. I wrap my arms under Eric's arms and begin to tug him back towards our building.

Whatever was screaming is definitely still out there and I DO NOT want to encounter it. With adrenaline pulsing through me, I manage to pull Eric inside out building. I leave him on the ground as I shut and lock the door. I run over to the kitchen, grab a chair, drag it back, and then prop it up against the door to help barricade it from whatever is outside.

Afterwards, I slump against the wall and try to calm myself down. My heart is still beating erratically – maybe even more than it was before. My whole body is trembling. I close my eyes and begin taking deep breaths.

I hear a groan come from Eric and my eyes shoot open and guilt shoots through me. I scramble over to his side and help him sit up. I gently lean him against the wall.

"Amy?" he says a bit frantically, looking around until he locks eyes with me.

"I'm here." I quickly tell him, reaching over and turning on a lamp.

Eric lets out a breath of relief and visibly relaxes. He let's his eyes fall shut for a moment before opening them and locking them with my once again. I take this moment to check and see if he's got a concussion. To my relief, it doesn't look like he does.

"What happened?" he asks me.

I look away from him, feeling another wave a guilt shoot through me.

I decide to make light of the situation and joke around a little before openly admitting that I hit him.

"You, uh, ran into a tree…" I tell him, biting my lip and avoiding is gaze.

"Did I?" he asks, surprised. Wow, he's actually buying this… Then again, he was unconscious only seconds ago.

"Yup…wasn't your most graceful moment." I tell him, giving his knee a small pat.

Eric groans again, but this time sounding embarrassed.

"I really ran into a tree?" he asks.

I decide it's time to tell him the truth.

"Actually…I hit you…with the pistol." I tell him, finally looking at him again.

Eric looks over at me his eyes wide. "Did you really?"

I fight the urge to look away again. "…Yeah. You blacked out for a few moments there."

"…Why'd you do that?"

"Well you see…there was a scream…and then you were running towards me like a madman…and I didn't know it was you at the time… I panicked and…" To finish, I motion with my arms how I hit him.

"…Wow…"

"…Yeah…I'm really sorry." I tell him, looking at the ground.

He reaches over and takes my hand. "It's alright. I'm fine."

"I'll go grab you some ibuprofen." I tell him, standing up.

"Wait." Eric holds onto my hand. "Did you see who was screaming?"

I looked at him for several seconds before slowly shaking my head.

"Did you?" I ask.

"No. I saw no one." He responds. "But the scream…it came from right next to my head…and then as I ran, footsteps were pounding from behind me. I was sure that whoever…or whatever it was was following me. That's why I was running."

I begin to feel sick to my stomach at this notion.

What the heck is out there?

I gently pull away from Eric and go towards the medicine I've organized. I grab the ibuprofen and pop two pills out into my hand. I fill a glass of water and then return to Eric. I hand him over the pills and water and watch as he plops them into his mouth and swallow them down with the water.

"Thanks." He tells me, giving me a small smile. "And thanks for hitting me instead of shooting me."

I let out a laugh. "Your welcome." I reach over and turn the lamp back off, assuming his head will feel better if there isn't much light.

Shortly after, Eric stands and I follow him over to the bed. He crawls under the covers and holds them up for me to join him. I take the pistol out of my pants and place it onto the nightstand before crawling in beside him. He wraps the blanket around us and then I feel his arms snake around my waist and tug me closer.

We lay there watching each other for what feels like a long time. We both know it will be hard to fall back to sleep after…that…whatever that was. Thankfully, it's remained silent after that whole ordeal.

I nervously glance over Eric's shoulder towards the door, where the chair is still perfectly propped under the door handle.

"It can't get us in here." Eric says softly, drawing my attention back to him.

"You don't know that for sure." I reply just as softly.

"Your right, I don't. But I am ninety-nine percent certain that it can't." he assures me. "These places have no windows and a strong door. They are designed to keep the people inside safe. Fallout shelter, remember?"

I remember. We figured when we first got here that these buildings were designed to keep people safe and that probably includes keeping certain creatures…or people out. I still can't shake the idea that whatever was screaming was a person. It sounded so human. I shiver at the thought and Eric tightens his hold on me.

"We're safe." Eric whispers, leaning his forehead against mine and shutting his eyes.

"Eric?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" he responds.

"Promise me you won't go outside by yourself like that again."

Eric opens his eyes again and stares into my mine.

Him going outside by himself terrified me. I don't want to lose him.

I can't lose him.

"I promise. We stick together. No matter what." He tells me. "It's you and me."

"You and me." I repeat.

Eric tilts his head up and kisses my forehead before leaning his against mine once more. My heart jumps a little in my chest.

A few minutes later, much to my surprise, I find myself drifting off and it isn't long before I'm asleep.

It feels as if I've only slept for a few minutes when I'm jolted awake. Not knowing what woke me, I turn towards Eric. He's awake too, and I can barely make out the confused expression on his face in the dark room.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I…I don't know." Eric responds.

We fall silent for several moments, listening to see if we could hear anything. I hear nothing. In fact, it's even stopped raining.

"It's…really weird. Just all of a sudden, I snapped awake. I'm not sure why…or how… You didn't wake me, did you?" Eric asks me.

"No. The same thing happened to me." I tell him. I quickly turn on the lamp and glance around the room. Nothing seems like it's out of the ordinary.

"Do you think it was a noise?" I ask Eric, allowing my eyes to scan over the room more slowly.

"…I didn't hear anything." He responds.

"Yeah…me either." I slowly climb out of the bed and grab the gun from the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Eric asks while climbing out of bed himself.

"I just…have a bad feeling." I tell him and it's no lie. Something strange is going on. I slowly make my way around the room, checking every corner of it. I check the bathroom, the kitchen, the closet; everything looks normal. I walk back towards the bed and then look underneath it. Still nothing.

"Maybe it's something outside." Eric suggests.

I nod in response. "Should we…" I begin to ask if we should check it out, but then I remember all the horror movies I've seen where people would decide to "check" things out and end up being brutally murdered.

And then there's the fact that we're on an island that has a bunch of flesh eating dinosaurs.

"We wait an hour, and then if we don't hear anything, let's peak outside." Eric says.

I nod my head in agreement and tuck the pistol into my pants.

"How's the head?" I ask him.

Eric reaches up and gently touches the spot on his head where I hit him. "There's a bump, but other than that it's only a little sore."

I walk over to him and take his face into my hands. I gently pull it down towards mine so I can check his eyes for any sign of a concussion. His eyes look normal. I'm about to pull away, but then I notice Eric is watching me intently, his cheeks slightly flushed. He doesn't seem embarrassed or shy necessarily this time. In fact, it seems as if he's determined to not look away.

I however, feel suddenly shy by his intent stare and remove my hands from his face. Before my hands drop completely to my side, Eric gently grabs them and brushes his thumbs over my knuckles. My heart instantly starts beating faster. He's looking at my hands now as he continues to rub circles on them with his thumbs.

"Your hands are so soft." He mumbles, and then he begins to run his hands up my arms. "Your whole body is soft."

It's is not the first time he's told me, but I still find it hard to form any sort of response as his arms trail up to my shoulders. Heat spreads over my whole body. His eyes meet mine and when he sees my expression, a huge grin spreads across his face. He is seeing how he affects me and looks quite happy about it.

Eric's smile turns roguish and his eyes gleam with mischief. Before I can decipher its meaning, he raises my hand to his lips and presses his lips against my knuckles, never taking his eyes off mine.

Tingles begin to spread up my arm and suddenly my knees feel weak. Dang, I never knew people could actually get weak knees from something like this. After he draws back, he pulls me closer to him. I practically stumble into him. I know…graceful, right? However, Eric doesn't seem to notice. He's staring at my mouth.

At this point, I'm surprised I'm still managing to stand.

Eric brings his hand up and rests it against my face while keeping the other one settled on my waist.

My breathing stops when he brushes his thumb against my lips.

"One day, I'm going to really kiss you."

My eyes go wide and my heart pounds even faster.

His do too, as if he's just come to the realization of what he said. Whatever confidence he had moments ago, instantly vanishes and he quickly pulls away. His face is bright red and he's looking everywhere but at me.

I quickly turn and head into the kitchen. My heart feels like it's going to pound right out of my chest. My whole body feels hot and tingly and my breathing is coming out in shaky breaths. Despite all of this, I begin to smile idiotically. I can't help it.

After those events, an hour seems to fly by. Once I had managed calm myself down, I made some oatmeal for breakfast and served it to Eric, who still happened to be acting a bit sheepish at the time. The rest of the hour was spent playing a few games of Uno.

We haven't heard anything since we were suddenly awoken so we opted that it would be safe to quickly peek outside. We both stand in front of the door, staring at it.

"Alright, how about you have the gun ready and I'll open the door?" Eric suggests.

"Sounds good." I tell him, pulling the gun from my pants, but keeping it lowered.

"On three?" Eric asks.

I nod and square my shoulders.

"One…two…three!"

Eric swings the door open.

And I gasp.

When Eric sees it, he inhales sharply.

In a perfect circle around our building are footprints.

And they are all facing inwards…towards us.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 _(Eric's POV)_

Adrenaline pulses through me as I stare at the sight before us. I've never seen anything like it. Surrounding our building are hundreds of footprints – all of them facing the center. Slowly, I take a step outside to get a better look.

"Eric…" Amy whispers, uncertainly. She has the gun drawn, but she keeps it lowered.

I motion with my head for her to follow me. She nods and steps outside. I begin to follow the circle of footprints and see that it does in fact make a complete circle around out building. There are no other footprints outside of the circle and that sets me on edge even more.

No footprints that lead here.

And no footprints that lead away.

It doesn't make any sense. Whoever is making these…they know we're here…and they want us to know that they are too…but they're really REALLY good at not leaving any other trace of their existence.

But why? What is the purpose of all of this?

Amy tugs on my sleeve and motions for me to follow her back inside. I comply and she quickly shuts and locks the door behind us.

"What is going on?" Amy whisper yells. However, the question doesn't seem to be directed at me so I say nothing. She stays silent, appearing to think.

"It must've happened sometime in the night." I say, after a few moments of silence.

Amy nods and then quickly looks at me. "Do you…think it was the screaming person?"

"Seems like it would be too much of a coincidence for it to not be." I say.

Amy lets out a long breath and shuts her eyes as she slumps against the wall. "Whoever it is…they're definitely not here to rescue us."

"No." I agree. In fact…it kind of seems like they're threatening us, but I don't voice this to Amy. I don't need to. I can see it in her face that she already believes that.

"We need to have a plan b - a back up plan in case we need to bail quickly." She says. "We should find a place we can go…in case…"

She trails off. She doesn't need to finish her sentence though. I already know what she's thinking. Whoever is out there knows we're here. And if what they're doing is a threat we need to be able to get out quickly and go someplace safe.

And we definitely can't just leave suddenly without a planned place to go. Not in this place.

"I'm not saying we should to leave…but if something worse happens, it wouldn't hurt to have someplace planned." Amy continues.

"Yeah. I agree." I tell her. "We should begin looking as soon as possible."

However, a part of me sinks at this because I really don't want to leave this place. It's probably the best place we'll come by here, but if it comes to it we might not have any choice but to abandon it.

"Do we still have the map?" Amy asks. She pushes away from the wall and begins searching around.

I take a moment to think of where I left the map. "It might still be tucked in my backpack somewhere."

Amy begins rummaging through my backpack. I don't remember seeing it when I dumped all the contents out when Amy had gotten sick so it must've remained inside. Sure enough, she finds it in one of the smaller pouches.

She brings it over and lays it out on the bed.

"So where do you suggest we go?"

We spend the next half hour looking over the map and discussing ideas. There are not many buildings on this island and the ones that are, are too far to travel to – especially on foot.

"We shouldn't wander too far from these buildings if we don't have to. We may need to be able to travel back and forth for supplies. Plus, when people come for us, they'd probably look here first." I say. "We probably shouldn't travel any farther than a five mile radius."

Amy nods in response. "Hopefully, there's something. I don't see anything on the map that's nearby. The lab is the closest thing."

"We'll find something." I say, reassuringly. "And it's just for backup."

Amy doesn't say anything, but uncertainty is etched on her face. We both know the risk of being out in the open, but it's one that we're about to take in order to search for a place that may or may not even be there.

I take her hand and tug her closer to me. "We'll start looking tomorrow."

In response, she leans her head against my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head. We stand like that for several moments until a smile begins to form on my face as a thought occurs to me.

"You know…we're probably going to have to cover ourselves with mud again." I tell her.

Her face turns upwards and I am met by an are-you-serious look. When she sees that I am in fact serious, her nose wrinkles and her eyes furrow in disgust. I let out a laugh and she glares at me.

"It's the best way to travel here." I tell her, not trying to hide my amusement.

Amy is not amused.

She tries to pull away but I hold onto her. She brings her free hand up and begins to tickle me. I let out a surprised laugh and release her. She crawls up on the bed - careful not to crinkle the map - and brings her knees up to her chest.

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Amy asks, resting her head on her arms.

I walk to the other side of the bed and climb on next to her. I take a few moments to think. Because it rained, we don't necessarily need to stay inside all the time as long as we remain close.

"Let's go outside." I suggest.

"What about the person?" Amy asks.

"I don't think they stuck around, and we won't go very far. Just right outside." I tell her.

Amy ponders it for a few seconds before agreeing. "Alright."

She tucks the pistol into her pants and climbs off the bed, heading over to where we left our shoes. I follow and we both slip on our shoes. Amy then runs into the kitchen and grabs a couple of granola bars. She tosses one to me and we head outside.

Even though it's morning, the sun is already blazing down on us and I can tell it's only going to get warmer. I begin to walk towards the river. I hear Amy hesitate at first, but eventually she follows. I sit down beside the bank. She remains standing a few feet back.

A thought occurs to me. Amy is afraid of water and she doesn't know how to swim. Maybe I can cure her of her fear and teach her how to. It might end up being useful in terms of survival. I glance back at Amy who's still standing a good six feet away.

This is not going to be easy.

"So I've been thinking…" I begin, wondering how I should continue.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Amy says. She immediately knows I'm up to something.

I take a deep breath and get it out. "Let me teach you how to swim."

Amy stares at me for a long time, probably wondering if she heard me right.

"What?" she asks.

"Let me teach you how to swim." I repeat. "And maybe cure your fear of water at the same time."

Her eyes widen. "Eric…I-

"We can take it slow." I promise her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Amy stays silent for several moments. Her hands clench into fists, but I'm surprised when she quietly says, "Alright."

"Really?" I ask, making sure that she's really okay with doing this. I want to teach her, but at the same time I know she's scared and I don't want to make her feel like she doesn't have a choice.

She nods her head, a look of determination on her face. I smile up at her and come to stand by her side. I take my hands and run them up and down her arms.

"That's my girl." I say quietly.

She blushes and looks away. I smile and take a step back to pull my shirt off. I glance at Amy to see if she has her usual reaction but much to my disappointment, she's not even looking at me. Instead, she stares at the river. The current doesn't look strong, despite last nights rain but I doubt even that is comforting to her.

"Hey." I say stepping closer to her again. "You're going to be fine. I promise."

She looks back on me and forces a smile. "I know."

Suddenly she's pulling off her own clothes leaving only her bra and underwear on. My whole body heats up and I remember seeing her without them. I quickly turn away, hoping Amy won't see my body's embarrassing reaction. I quickly pull my shoes off and set the uneaten granola bard beside them.

"Let's do this." Amy tells me. She walks around me and takes a few steps towards the river. I quickly jog ahead of her and step into the water. I reach out my hand to her and she takes it before stepping into the water beside me.

Slowly, she takes a deep breath and then exhales. I give her hand a squeeze and gently begin to pull her farther into the water. I go until the water is up to my hips. I turn to Amy who's a few shades paler than before. To her the water is up to her waist. She's holding onto my hand tight enough that it hurts, but I ignore the pain.

"I've got you." I tell her. Her grasp on my hand loosens only a little. "Remember how we went underwater together last time? We're going to do that again now."

Amy hesitates, but nods. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and I wrap mine around her waist.

"Hold your breath." I tell her. We both take in a breath and I pull her under with me. We emerge a second later and Amy takes a shaky breath.

"You're doing great." I tell her as I brush my wet hair out of my face.

She let's out a nervous chuckle in response.

"How about you try floating on your back?" I suggest.

Amy's eyes widen and she looks at me with a terrified expression.

"I'm not letting go of you. You'll be alright." I assure her.

She remains frozen for several long seconds. She then releases a breath of air and sighs. "Don't let go of me."

"I promise." I tell her.

I help her as she shakily lies back in the water. At first, I'm holding her up. I release one of my arms to take her hand.

"I'm not going to let go, but I'm going to let you float on your own now.

Amy's body tenses.

"Don't worry." I tell her. Slowly, I release the other arm that was holding her up and allow her to float on her own.

She let's out a shaky breath but looks a little less tense as she realizes she's not sinking. She still has an iron grip on my hand.

"Try moving your arms a little." I suggest.

She begins treading her hand that's not holding onto me through the water.

"Great! Now move your legs a little."

She complies and she begins to move, albeit slowly as I hold onto her.

I smile. "Now you're swimming!"

Amy let's out another nervous chuckle but says nothing. A few moments later she stands up and gasps as she looks at the opposite bank.

I look to the opposite bank and spot a couple of stegosauruses.

"Herbivores, right?" Amy questions.

I smile and nod. "Yeah. Don't worry."

She lets out a relieved sigh. "I like their spikes."

I let out a surprised laugh at her comment. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She replies. She gives my hand a tug and begins to pull me back towards shore. "I'm kind of hungry. Let's eat before we…swim some more."

"Alright." I say, and she leads me out onto the bank.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 _(Amy's POV)_

I'm surprised to find that my body is still trembling even after I've stepped out of the river. I sit down and take slow steady breaths to calm myself down. It wasn't so bad being in the water. In fact…it was kind of refreshing since it's hot outside.

I hear one of the dinosaurs groan from across the river and open my eyes to peer at them. Their spikes are pretty cool. I wonder why they have them. Eric probably knows. He's into that kind of stuff.

"Why do they have the spikes?" I ask as I peel open my granola bar.

"I'm not really sure actually, but I know of a few theories." He tells me, already digging into his own granola bar.

"What are some of the theories?"

"One possibility is that it makes them appear bigger and more threatening to predators. Another is that they're used as a sort of defense mechanism." Eric tells me. "Could also be used as a way to attract mates."

"Oh..?" I say.

"Yeah. The bigger the plates the better." Eric tells me before wiggling his eyebrows at me in a mockingly suggestive way.

I begin to laugh. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, but they're only theories." Eric tells me as he finishes is granola bar.

I glance at my own granola bar and begin to eat it. When I finish, I notice that Eric has lied back in the grass. I scoot closer and lay down beside him. The sun feels nice on my wet skin. We stay like this for several minutes, giving my mind time to think. I don't want to think about whoever was around are temp-home, but it's kind of hard not to, all things considering. I mean, who the heck decides he's going to go around in a complete circle around the building we're in and then leave without any other trace. No footprints leading to or from. Talk about creepy.

Not to mention impossible.

It's making me sick thinking about it. I force myself to think of other things.

I wonder if my foster family is concerned about me yet. After my parents died, I didn't have anyone to take me in. I'm one of the lucky ones though. I landed with a family who has been nothing but kind to me. However, they care for a decent amount of kids so I've never felt too attached to them. Eric is my family. The rest of his family has also begun to feel like family since I'm with Eric so often. They've been divorced for a while, but both of them are great people and have always treated me like I was their own. I'm sure Eric misses them a lot.

"Do you miss your parents?" I ask him gently.

Eric glances over at me. "Of course." He replies instantly. "But I guess I haven't had much time to think about it since we've been here. I mean we've both been pretty distracted and occupied."

I let out a laugh. "That's an understatement."

Eric laughs too. "But yeah, I miss them."

I begin to think of my own parents and how much I miss them. A few years ago, thinking about them would only make me want to cry. Now, I'm able to think about them without feeling completely broken. It helps to think about the happy times and all the good memories I've had with them while they were still here. I can't change what happened and focusing on the past only keeps me from moving forward.

"I know they miss you." I tell him, glancing over to him and smiling. "I bet they're both freaking out by now."

"Hah, probably." Eric responds.

"I bet they'll be sending a search party here soon." I say.

"They'd probably have two different search parties looking for us. They don't exactly get along well when they're together. They end up fighting more often then not." Eric tells me. He sounds nonchalant about it but I know the divorce is still not an easy subject for him. However, he doesn't really talk about it much with me. I think he feels that he doesn't have a right to since my parents are gone and he still has his even if they aren't together anymore.

"I can't imagine what that's like." I tell him, sympathetically. "It must be hard."

"It is what it is." He responds.

I decide not to push him on it.

Feeling a bit cold without my clothes I reach over to my pile of clothes and grab my shirt. Then I stop.

I could've sworn I placed the pistol right under my shirt on top of my pants. I quickly look beneath my pants.

Nothing.

My heart rate accelerates as I search the ground.

I know it was with my clothes.

"Eric?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm.

However, Eric catches my unease instantly and sits up. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know where the pistols is?" I ask.

"I thought you head it." He says.

"I did…" I tell him. "It's gone."

Eric glances. "Okay, let's not freak out just yet. Maybe, you left it somewhere else."

I know I didn't. I brought it out here and buried it beneath my shirt. I didn't want to be outside without a weapon, especially with all the strange things going on.

"It was right here." I tell him.

I can tell Eric believes me by the look in his eyes. He's also gone a bit pale.

"If you don't have it…and I don't have it…then where is it?" I ask even though I know he doesn't have the answer to that. Neither do I, and that terrifies me.

I begin to throw on my clothes.

"Amy."

I look at Eric. He's holding his shirt and looking down at his clothes. There the gun sits.

But that isn't what turns my insides to ice.

There's a footprint beside it.

One that looks human.

And it's filled with red liquid.

In a blink I'm crouched down, the gun is in my hands, and I'm scanning the trees and buildings around us. I feel Eric crouched beside me – his body pressing in close to mine.

Whoever moved the gun was just here. We were in the water. We didn't notice…but he…it…whatever it is was here.

"I'm beginning to think there are more sinister things on this island than the dinosaurs." I say in a whisper.

"I think you might be right." Eric whispers back. "We need to get inside. Now."

I don't need to be told twice. Together we bolt towards our building. I can hear something from behind but I don't turn around. I pick up my pace and run faster than I've ever run before.

Ever so slightly, I feel a cold icy finger graze my arm.

In the next second I pass the door with Eric and we slam the door closed and lock it into place.

The gun falls from my fingers and I fall to the ground trembling. I'm finding it hard to breath.

"Amy." Eric voice sounds like it's coming from far away.

 _Something touched me._

"Amy." I feel his arms wrap around me. He's mouth is pressed against my ear and he's whispering softly. "I got you. It's okay."

"S-Something touched me." I barely get out.

Eric goes silent for a moment before speaking again. "I need you to breath, Amy."

"It t-touched me."

"It's okay. Just breath."

I barely register that we're sitting on the floor. I'm in Eric's lap and he's gently rocking back and forth.

"Just breath."

Slowly, I feel my breathing begin to return to normal and I'm able to stop trembling.

"I got you." Eric says softly. "It's alright."

I'm still in his arms now.

"It touched you?" Eric cautiously asks me now that I've calmed down.

I nod and he squeezes me tighter.

"You didn't see it?" he asks.

I shake my head. "I only felt it." I take a deep breath before continuing. "It felt like a finger except it was cold as ice and just as hard. It's…hard to describe."

"Where did it touch you?" Eric pulls back a little to look over my body.

"Upper left arm." I reply.

Eric takes ahold of my left arm and slightly angles it to get a better look at it.

His sharp inhale causes my insides to turn to ice.

"What is it?" I ask. I'm scared to look at my arm but I force myself to look at the area where the thing touched me.

In its place is a liquidly red trail – as if a finger had traced it on my arm.

It looks like blood.

Panic begins to rise up in me again.

Eric pulls me to my feet and leads me- more like drags me since my legs seem unwilling to work at the moment, into the bathroom.

He quick turns on the faucet and grabs a washcloth. He runs it under the water and then begins scrubbing my arm. At first, the blood only seems to spread, but much to my relief it finally begins to fade as Eric continues to scrub. He continues to wash my arm until the blood is completely gone. He turns off the faucet and begins to inspect me to make sure that there isn't anything else on me. He must not see anything else because he sets the cloth down and pulls me into his arms. He holds me tightly against him. I return the hug just as tightly.

We stay like that for several minutes. I can feel his heart beating fast against my chest just like my own. Slowly and despite everything, it begins to occur to me that Eric is still shirtless. I feel my body heat up at this realization and I debate pulling away. He seems to realize this too because he becomes unnaturally still, but he doesn't let go and neither do I.

Ever so slightly, I begin to lightly trail my fingers along his back. He shivers in response and inhales deeply. I quickly stop and try to pull away but before I can, he hugs me even closer than I thought possible.

"Please…don't stop." He barely whispers.

Slowly, I continue my exploration this time using both hands. I run them along his back, feeling warm skin beneath them. I feel his spine and shoulder blades as well. Eric leans his head onto my shoulder. His heartbeat has increased and I listen as he takes in deep breaths. I notice my own breathing has become a bit uneven so I try to remind myself to breath normally.

My breathing quickens when Eric begins his own exploration. I feel his hands begin to move along my back. He moves them over my clothing from the tops of my shoulder blades down to my lower back. Then, he slowly trails one hand down until he hits the hem of my shirt. Ever so carefully he eases the back of my shirt up and then places his palm against the bare skin of my lower back. We both still.

"Is…" I hear him whisper. "Is this alright?"

I give the tiniest of nods.

He wraps one arm around my hips as he begins to move the hand beneath my shirt along the skin on my back. All of my focus is on that one hand. He trails it up my spine and then down. After doing that a few more times he beings to roam more of my back. He moves his hand in circles along my shoulder blades. He then moves his other hand beneath my shirt and begins tracing my lower back.

He pulls back a little and leans his forehead against mine. I feel his breathing softly against my face. He has his eyes closed, but his features are drawn as if he's entirely focused me touching him and him touching me. I watch his face as I move my fingers to his sides and then his stomach. His breathing hitches and his lips part as he exhales. I continue to watch as I trail my fingers up his stomach and to his bare chest. He opens his eyes then and stares back at me.

He moves his own hands to my waist and slowly trails them up and down, stopping only when he reaches my bra strap or the waistband of my shorts. His hands feel so warm against my cool skin. His whole body feels warm. I let my eyes fall shut as we continue to explore each other.

"I meant it you know…" He tells me, softly.

"Meant what?" my voice is barely a whisper.

"That one day, I'm really going to kiss you." He tells me.

My heart jumps in my chest and I open my eyes. His green eyes trail up from my mouth and look into mine. For a moment, we both stand still and stare at each other. Then, Eric removes one of his hands from my beneath my shirt and brings it up to my neck. With his other hand he pulls me closer to him. His nose brushes mine now and I feel his breath against my lips.

My eyes fall shut and I wait. I count his breaths on my lips.

One…

Two…

Then ever so gently, I feel the pressure of something warm and soft against my lips. The touch only last a second and I hear a soft smack as it goes away. I keep my eyes shut, and then feel the touch again, but this time with a little more pressure.

My heart hammers against my chest. Eric is kissing me. I raise my chin slightly and press my lips more firmly to his. Eric's hold around me tightens as I kiss him back and I feel a shiver run through him. He pulls away with another soft smack. I open my eyes and meet his again. He looks at me so intently – his breathing coming in quick small breaths against my mouth. Then he tilts his head slightly before coming back and fitting his lips to mine again. My eyes fall shut once more. This time my lower lip is fitted between his top and bottom lip. This kiss feels more intimate than the first two and lasts a bit longer.

With one final smack he releases my lips and pulls away. I open my eyes. Eric grins back at me with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on him. I'm sure my smile is just as huge. Then he's pulling me into a tight hug and burying his face into my hair.

I can't stop smiling. "That was my first kiss." I say softly.

Eric's grip on me tightens. "Mine too." I can hear the smile in his voice.

My own grip tightens around him.

"Just a fair warning." Eric says. "I'm probably going to be doing that a lot now."

I let out a laugh and hug him even tighter.

 **A/N: I honestly didn't plan on including the first kiss in this chapter, but I realized it felt right so I kind of just went with the flow and let things play out the way they did! You're welcome! ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just to clear up any confusion; this is part of the last chapter again but in Eric's point-of-view for those who may want to see the kiss from Eric's eyes. If not, it's perfectly fine and the next chapter should be up Sunday! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 _(Eric's POV)_

I take a moment to catch my breath after that mad dash to the building. I hear the sound of something hitting the ground and turn to see Amy trembling uncontrollably. She's paler than I've ever seen her before. In the next second, she's falling to the ground. Her breaths are coming in short and quick and I realize that she's hyperventilating.

I'm down beside her in less than a second. "Amy."

She doesn't seem to hear me. Her eyes are wide and unfocused.

She's terrified.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my lap. I place my mouth to her ear and begin to whisper to her. "Amy. I got you. It's okay." I honestly have no idea what to do. I begin rocking her gently. That seems to sooth people sometimes…well at least babies or children, but who's to say it can't work on older people?

"S-Something touched me." Her voice comes out as barely a whisper.

I still. Something touched her? Unease grows inside me as I try to process what she means, but her unnatural breathing brings me back to her. "I need you to breath, Amy."

"It t-touched me." Her voice is quiet and shaky.

I hold her a little tighter. "It's okay. Just breath."

Amy's eyes dart around quickly as she takes in our surroundings.

"Just breath." I repeat.

After a few moments, her breathing begins to slow. I listen as she gets herself to take in steady deep breaths. After a few minutes, she manages to stop trembling as well.

"I got you." I tell her, gently. "It's alright."

After I know she's calmed down, I decide to carefully approach what she had said.

"It touched you?"

She nods and I squeeze her tighter. That must mean the thing that moved the gun and left a bloody footprint was there with us when we began to run. It was probably watching us the whole time.

"You didn't see it?" I ask her, gently.

She shakes her head. "I only felt it. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "It felt like a finger except it was as cold as ice and just as hard. It's…hard to describe."

"Where did it touch you?" I ask pulling back to examine her body.

"Upper left arm."

Carefully, I take her left arm and turn it to get a better look at it.

When I see it I inhale sharply.

I don't know what I expected to see, but it's not this.

A line of red liquid shines prominently on her arm; it looks like blood.

The fear within me increases and my heart rate kicks up again.

"What is it?" Amy asks me. I don't want to tell her. I know what it will do to her, but she turns her head and sees it. I see the color drain from her face. I stand quickly and pull her to her feet. I pull her all the way to the bathroom and immediately turn on the faucet. I grab the first rag I see and run in under that water. Once it's soaked I bring it up to her arm and begin scrubbing it off. It takes awhile, but eventually I'm able to get it all off. When I finish I turn off the faucet and look over her arm to see if I've missed anything else.

Whatever it was that happed – it was freaky. I can't imagine what Amy must be feeling right now, but I do know one thing; I'm so happy she's okay. I get the sudden urge to pull her into my arms so I do. I hug her tightly to me and soon she's doing the same to me.

After a few minutes, it occurs to me that I don't have a shirt. In fact, I have no idea what's become of it. The only thing on my mind now is that I'm holding Amy and she's holding me and I'm shirtless. And of course my body begins to react. I hold still and wait to see if Amy will pull away.

To my surprise, she doesn't.

Instead, what she does do surprises me even more.

I feel her cool hands begin to trace along my naked back. I suck in a deep breath and shiver. I feel her touch _everywhere_.

Amy stills and begins to pull away but I stop her. "Please…don't stop." I plead. I don't ever want her to stop touching me.

Soon she's back to feeling along my back with her hands. I try my best to stand still, but it's nearly impossible. I lean my forehead against her shoulder and take deep breaths. Her touch is doing crazy things to me. My heartbeat is beating incredibly fast and a part of me wonders if I should be concerned about that.

I want to touch her, too. I begin to move my own hands up and down her back. She's wearing her shirt and I instantly wish that she had left hers wherever the heck I left mine. I want to feel her skin against mine. Slowly, I bring my hand down to the hem of her shirt. I ease it up and place my hand against her bare skin. I still as I wait to see what she'll do. She doesn't move.

"Is…" I barely even recognize my own voice. "Is this alright?

Amy gives a tiny nod and I feel as though my heart is going to pound out of my chest.

I wrap one of my arms around her hips before I begin to move the hand touching her skin upwards. Her body is soft and cool to the touch – she feels incredible against my warm palm. I can never grow tired of this. I love touching her. And I love that she's touching me. I have the urge to take off her shirt completely and pull her flush against me, but don't want to risk scaring her off. Instead, I bring my other hand beneath her shirt and begin exploring her back with that one.

I pull back and lean my forehead against hers and breathe her in. She spells like river water, but I couldn't care less. Right now, river water is my favorite sent. I move on hand along her lower back and the other one closer to the top. I feel her bra strap and immediately want it gone, but that also falls into the category of things that could potentially end this moment quicker than I'd like and I don't want to risk that. This has already gone on longer than I could've hoped and I'm ecstatic.

My eyes are shut tightly - I want to feel more than see at the moment. I focus on the feel of Amy beneath my hands and the feel of her hands against me. She surprises me when she trails her fingers over my sides and onto my stomach. My breath hitches before I exhale through my mouth. It is in that moment that I also notice how tight my shorts have become as my body continues to react to her.

Her hands move up to my chest and I open my eyes and look into her pale blue ones. She's been watching me this whole time and just knowing that excites me even more. I move my own hands to her waist and slowly move them up and down, this time watching her reaction. Her eyes fall shut. I feel a small breath against my mouth and my eyes trail down towards her lips.

I want to kiss her there so badly it hurts.

"I meant it you know…" I find myself saying.

"Meant what?" Amy whispers.

"That one day, I'm really going to kiss you." I tell her, not taking my eyes off her lips.

She opens her eyes and I lift my gaze from her mouth. For a moment, I just stare into her eyes. Not taking my eyes off of her, I bring one of my hands up and place it gently against her neck. I pull her closer with my other hand until our noses brush against each other. Her eyes fall shut again and I look down towards her lips again. I've never done this before, but there's no way I'm going stop now. I'm finally going to kiss her.

I don't wait any longer.

I place my lips against hers.

My heart skips a beat.

She feels so soft.

I pull back just for a second before place my lips back on hers, this time closing my eyes and pressing my lips more firmly to hers. I nearly fall when I feel her press into the kiss as well. She's kissing me back. I tighten my hold around her as if trying to get as close as I possibly can to her and shiver at the feel of her lips against mine. I pull back to look at her for a second. She opens her eyes and meets mine and immediately I want to kiss her again. This time I tilt my head and capture her lower lip between mine. I let this kiss linger and I do my best to memorize the feel of her lips against mine.

I don't want to pull away, but I can't fight my smile anymore. I don't think I've ever been so happy - all because I kissed her. I'm smiling so hard it hurts, but I can't find it in me to care. Amy's smile is just as big as her looks into my eyes. I can't help it. I crush her against me and bury my face in her hair. Her own arms come around me in an instant. I'm holding her kind of tightly but if I'm hurting her, she shows no sign of it and only hugs me back.

"That was my first kiss." I hear her tell me. I don't know why, but just hearing that makes me even happier. At this rate, I'm going to die of elation.

I hug her even tighter. "Mine too."

Her own grip tightens around me. I already want to kiss her again and this time make it last even longer, but I hold back for now. I have all the time in the world to kiss her and I plan on taking full advantage of that.

Me being the gentleman that I am, decide to give her a heads up.

"Just a fair warning." I say. "I'm probably going to be doing that a lot now."

Amy lets out a laugh and hugs me tighter.

I'm taking that as a green light.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 _(Eric's POV)_

Since earlier today, I've managed to keep my hands off Amy – barely. It hasn't been easy especially after kissing her. All I want to do is do it again and again and again. Mostly, it's all I can think of – the feel of her lips against mine.

Mostly…

We haven't brought up the gun being moved, the bloody footprint…Amy being touched by something and it leaving a bloody mark…but it has definitely not left our minds.

Amy has been pretty smiley like me since I kissed her, but I can tell she's wary. Her skin has stayed paler than usual and she's more jumpy. Even when I had grabbed a pot out for dinner and set it on the counter, the noise had caused her to nearly leap out of her skin. She keeps looking at her arm too when she thinks I'm not looking.

We lay in bed now - side-by-side - staring at the ceiling and both waiting for someone to break the silence and address just what happened earlier today.

"What are we going to do?" Amy breaks the silence first.

"I don't know." I tell her honestly.

"It…I think it's been watching us." She tells me.

I find her hand under the covers and pull it closer to me. "Yeah."

"Do you think we should leave, then?"

"We haven't found a place to leave to yet." I tell her. "And like you said, it's probably watching us and will know where we go anyway."

"That's true." she responds. "But I think we should at least look for a place so we have a back up regardless."

"Yeah, we'll look." I say. "First thing tomorrow."

We go silent for another few moments before Amy stirs beneath the covers to face me. I turn my head so that I'm also looking at her.

"Do you want to know what's strange?" She begins. "These buildings have been here since the creation of this place...yet all these supplies were left untouched. Same with the lab. Supposedly, the person harassing us is human…at least we can assume that since the footprints…but if there is someone here…why haven't they taken anything?"

I haven't thought about that before. I think back to the lab and how we were able to find a bunch of medical supplies and a gun. Nothing looked looted. We haven't thoroughly looked into all the buildings here yet, but from what we did see when we arrived, they looked untouched.

"I don't know." I reply honestly. "It's all really weird and doesn't make sense."

"Who am I kidding? Despite the footprints, I'm not even sure if this thing _is_ human."

Her words cause unease to stir in me even though I've already been thinking the same thing. How can the thing that's been messing with us be human? Despite it being a rather constant presence, we have yet to see it. If it was human, we should have at least spotted it by now…but we haven't. We've seen absolutely nothing but the small pieces of evidence it leaves behind.

"We should also check the rest of buildings tomorrow and see if they look the same." I suggest. "Maybe we can take some of the supplies from one of them when we go look for our back up."

"Okay." She responds while nodding her head quickly.

She still seems off and I'm worried about her.

"How are you doing?" I ask her while sifting to fully face her.

"I'm fine." She says quickly.

"You don't seem fine." I say gently.

Amy sighs. "I'm…a bit freaked out to be honest."

I pull her to me. "Who wouldn't be? We have some crazed lunatic out there that's been stalking us."

"You seem to be holding it together fine." She says against my chest.

"I'm freaked out too." I tell her honestly. "Like really freaked out. I'm just better at hiding it. Plus, I kind of have something else on my mind that's been a pleasant distraction."

She removes her face from my chest and looks up at me with a playful grin. "Oh?"

"Yep…that baked potato soup we made was _really_ good."

She bursts out laughing and that alone makes my smile grow wider.

"Is that right?" she says, still looking at me with that playful grin.

"Yes, but that's not all." I tell her, nudging her nose once with mine. "That sweet tea was also amazing."

Another laugh erupts from her. "Note to self: if you want to distract Eric, give him some of his favorite foods and drinks."

"There's one other thing that would be a really _really_ good distraction." I tell her, failing to keep my grin at bay.

"Oh, and what's that?" she asks, teasingly.

I crawl on top of her – being careful not to put my full weight onto her – and press my mouth to hers. The same feelings from earlier come rushing back and it feels as if thousands of butterflies have been set free in my stomach.

Elation.

Amy kisses me back and I feel the tips of her fingers running along my jaw and neck. Feeling bolder, I tilt my head to the side and deepen the kiss. Being that we're both still new to this, I begin experimenting. I start to move my lips against hers in the way I've seen people do in movies. I do it slowly and gently, hoping that I won't overwhelm her and cause the kiss to end. I have this urge to run my tongue along her lip, but I hold back. I'll have plenty of time to try that later.

I pull back after several seconds and peer down at a smiling and slightly breathless Amy. I don't even try to hide my own smile. I roll off of her and pull her against me.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of that." Amy tells me, wrapping her own arms around me.

"Me either." I tell her.

"Now, I'm going to have a hard time falling asleep." She mumbles and I let out a laugh.

"Is it because I'm awesome?" I tease. "I bet I'm so awesome that the mere thought of me causes your heart to speed up."

Amy groans and even though I can't see her very well in the dark, I imagine she's rolling her eyes. "Already getting tired again."

"You know I'm awesome." I tell her.

"Yeah, yeah. Totally awesome." She mumbles, sleepily.

"You're pretty awesome too, you know." I say.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah." I continue. "My heart seems to speed up when I'm near you. Especially when I'm touching you. Don't even get me started on that kiss. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest."

I can hear the smile in her voice when she speaks. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be a total cheese ball sometimes?" Despite the small tease, I feel her hug me tighter.

"Nope." I tell her, grinning. "But seriously. Feel my heart."

I find her hand and place it over my heart that is still beating rapidly.

"Wow." She responds in a whisper. "It is beating really fast."

"Because of you." I whisper back.

Amy lets out a small chuckle. "Cheese ball." She takes my own hand and places it over her chest where her heart is. I feel it pound fast against my palm and my smile grows even bigger. "But I guess we're both cheese balls." She tells me.

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I wake I immediately know that something is off.

I'm freezing. I try to wrap the blankets around me tighter, but it seems to accomplish nothing.

I try to reach for Amy, but her spot is empty and feels even colder.

Strange…

But she must have just got up to use the bathroom.

I'm shivering now.

Slowly, my mind begins to process that the cold is coming from the bed. I unwrap the blankets and crawl out, feeling instant relief from the cold.

"Amy…" I call out. "There's something weird with the bed."

I don't get a response.

"Amy?" I call again.

When I don't hear anything, I start to feel a bit of panic.

What if she fainted again?

The next thing I know, I'm running into the bathroom and throwing on the light.

It's empty.

I run back out and throw the rest of the lights on.

"Amy?!" I call, frantically.

I search the whole building. I even check the closet, the pantry, and beneath the bed.

Maybe…she went outside?

I know this is probably unlikely, because she wouldn't have gone without telling me…would she?

Back at the lab, she did enter the room with the glass ceiling without waking me so I guess it's possible…

I run to the door to the outside and throw it open. The sun is already out. I look around and see no sign of Amy. I look at the ground to see if she left any footprints. I find none.

Regardless, I run outside barefoot and begin searching around all of the buildings.

"Amy?!" I call.

No response.

I begin throwing open the doors to all the buildings and calling for her. All of the rooms are dark and I all I get is silence from each of them.

I'm really panicking now.

"Amy! Where are you?!" I yell. Somewhere in the back of my mind I think that yelling here is probably a bad idea, but at this point, I can't find it in myself to care.

What am I going to do? What am I going to do?

I feel sick to my stomach.

"Please! Amy! Where are you?!" I yell again.

Silence.

Complete and utter…silence.

Where can she be?

"Amy!"

I hear the roar of a dinosaur somewhere nearby that shakes the ground beneath me. The non-logical side of my brain wants to stay out here and find Amy. However, the logical part of my brain is telling me that I won't be any use to her dead.

I hear and feel the heavy footprints of a large dinosaur drawing nearer and make one of the toughest decisions in my life.

I stop looking and go inside.

I will go back out and search for her as soon as the dinosaur is gone. I'll make sure to mask my scent as best I can so that I won't have to worry about other dinosaurs.

And then I'm not going to stop until I find her.

I barely register the wetness on my face, but when I do, I realize tears are running down my face.

A sob breaks loose and I try my best to calm myself down.

Breaking down is not going to bring Amy back. I need to keep it together.

However there's one thought that keeps pulsing through my head on constant repeat making it nearly impossible to keep it together.

Amy is gone.

Amy is gone.

Amy is gone.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for all the kind reviews! I am so happy you are enjoying this story! It has been so exciting for me to write it and I can't wait to show you how it all plays out! I also have some really exciting news that may be of interest to some of you! I'm planning another Jurassic Park story that takes place during** ** _Jurassic World_** **(** ** _Surviving Jurassic World_** **). It's not really a sequel to this story and can be read as a stand-alone, but certain characters from this story will definitely make a special appearance in this one! That is all I'm going to say for now! Best wishes! – BLUENIGHT23**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 _(Amy's POV)_

Do you know when you're just waking up and there's a moment when you're somewhere between sleep and consciousness? Most of the time it's natural. Your brain is coming out of sleep and beginning to process the present world around you. It's supposed to feel natural, but for some reason, right now, it doesn't.

The bed feels hard and uncomfortable beneath me. It also feels as if it's moving slightly…like it might be rocking. The smell of salt is strong in the air. I can hear white noise a little ways off. Kind of sounds like…water.

As if confirming it, I feel a light splash of water on my face. Slowly, I open my eyes. To my surprise, I'm greeted by sunlight. I blink of few times so that my eyes adjust.

I'm outside?

I begin to move a little and realize that I'm actually not on a bed, but rather something wooden. And it is _definitely_ rocking.

I sit up quickly, causing my head to spin and I have to close my eyes and lean forward in order not to fall back down again. When my head seems to have settled enough, I open my eyes and begin to take in my surroundings.

Immediately, I'm struck by horror.

I'm not even on land.

I'm about thirty meters away from it.

I'm staring at the shore of Isla Sorna.

I look down. Beneath me is a square raft that's probably about six by six feet in size.

I'm alone and surrounded by water.

Panic begins to take ahold of me.

I look all around me.

Eric is nowhere in sight.

"Eric!" I yell towards the shore. My eyes scan the shoreline but there's no sign of him.

Maybe he was on here with me but fell.

Without even thinking I skitter towards the edge of the raft.

This causes it to rock heavily and I stumble. Quickly, I flatten myself out on my stomach to level it out again.

When it returns back to its calm rocking, I slowly peak over the edge.

The water is clear enough for me to see the bottom I feel slightly relived when I don't see Eric there. However, I see a dark chain leading up from the ocean floor and realize it's attached the raft. I guess that explains why I haven't drifted away.

Carefully, I ease away from the edge and place myself in the center of the raft.

My heart pounds in my chest and I breath in frantic breaths.

I close my eyes and try to calm myself down.

 _I need you to breath, Amy._

I force myself to take in a slow deep breath.

 _Just breath._

I take in a few more and begin to feel my heart rate slow down.

 _It's all right._

Is it though? So far, I've woken up only to find that I'm stranded thirty meters off shore from a dinosaur-infested island and surrounded by the sea with NO idea how I even got here. No, it is not all right. It is _far_ from all right.

But I guess I'm alive so that's a plus. I may be stranded but I'm not _in_ the water so that's another plus. AND I'm not in immediate danger of any dinosaurs.

Three plusses. I can work with that.

I open my eyes and begin to think. I move back over to the edge and peer into water.

I can't paddle back since the raft is chained. Maybe if I can somehow unhook the chain…but then there's the possibility of drifting farther out to sea and that would be really _really_ bad.

As I look, I notice something beneath the surface move out of the right corner of my eye. When I turn my head, I don't see it anymore. I continue to look, hoping to spot whatever it was. A fish maybe?

I see it again, this time out of the left corner of my eye. When I turn my head, I get more of a glimpse of it before I lose sight of it again. Whatever it is, it's dark and moving quickly.

And big.

Very big.

My heart rate is kicking up again, but I don't take my eyes off of the water. This is like _Jaws_ , but a hundred times worse because I have no idea what this creature is and I'm thirty meters away from an island filled with creatures that were supposed to have been extinct ages ago. Who knows what swims beneath the surface here? Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it was megalodon.

 _Please, don't let it be megalodon._

Then it swims close enough for me to get a good enough look at it.

What. Is. That?

Saying the beast was big was an understatement; it's massive. It looks like a crocodile with fins and a tail…but much _much_ larger.

I quickly move to the center of the raft and try to make myself as tiny as possible.

How in the world did I get myself into this situation?

How did I even get here?

I don't even know where 'here' is.

I scan the shoreline again hoping that I'd find Eric but I see nothing.

I am so screwed.

I don't try looking for the beast again but I see it every once in awhile swimming nearby.

 _Please, just go away._

I wait.

And I wait.

I don't know how much time has passed, but I know it's been a few hours now and the beast hasn't strayed far.

I don't think it knows I'm here because it could've easily gotten me already if it wanted to. It could probably just eat the whole raft along with me. Instead, it just lingers nearby.

I'm hungry, and I'm thirsty, and I'm bored.

Who knows what Eric's doing right now? He's probably worried sick or finding himself in a similar situation someplace else.

"Go away, you stupid aquatic reptile." I mutter quietly.

I don't know why I care because even if it wasn't here, it's not like I'd swim to shore anyway.

I wouldn't….right?

I look at the distance between the shore and my raft. I hate the idea of being in water…but it's actually almost tempting at this point.

And Eric might need me and it's not like I can stay here forever.

The distance isn't too far…but I can barely swim.

But with the small swimming lesson I got from Eric, I might just be able to make it.

Then there's the matter of the giant aquatic crocodile…

Who knows? It might even know I'm here and is just waiting for the moment I enter the water to make a meal of me.

 _Think Amy. Think._

The creature is too large to swim in shallow waters so I'd only have to swim a little ways before it won't be able to follow me any farther. If I can find some way to temporarily distract it, it may just give me enough time to reach shallow water.

I look down at my clothing. I'm wearing pajama shorts that are a little too big, and a pale blue long sleeved shirt.

Maybe I can throw that, but it probably won't go very far, or create a big enough splash to create much of a distraction. Too bad I'm not wearing any shoes...

But I could sling shot my bra…

That might just work!

Without taking my shirt off, I unhook my bra and manage to slip out of it.

This is literally, the only bra I have on this island, but this is survival, and I'm going to have to make do. It's not like my boobs are very big anyway.

I take a few deep breaths to try and calm my nerves.

I'm really about to do this.

I'm about to jump into the sea, swim for shore, and possibly get eaten or drown in the process.

No biggy.

Just facing an old fear and a new one all at the same time.

If I survive this, I'm going to be pretty darn proud of myself.

I take a few more deep breaths as adrenaline kicks in.

Okay, this is it.

I can do this.

I pull back the strings of my bra and aim it in the opposite direction I'm going to be swimming in. I take one last deep breath…and release it.

I don't let myself hesitate.

I turn around and dive into the water.

As fast as I can, I begin to move my arms and legs in attempt to propel myself towards shore. I break the surface of the water a few seconds later and gasp for breath. I don't let myself stop though. Almost frantically, I keep moving my arms and legs. I probably look like a non-aquatic bird that'd just fallen into a pool of water and is desperately trying to find its way out.

But at least I'm moving.

I don't dare look behind me. I focus on pushing forward. My arms and my legs are burning now, but I don't stop. Suddenly, I feel something beneath my hands and realize it's sand. I'm touching the ground now. I let out a choked noise that's probably somewhere between a laugh, a sob, and a gasp for air.

I crawl the rest of the way until I'm on dry land and then collapse to the ground, breathing heavily.

Holy crap, I did it.

I lay on the ground, breathing heavily for a few minutes before I manage to push myself into a sitting position.

In the distance, I see the raft. A little farther out, I make out my bra drifting untouched in the water.

I don't think the creature even went for it.

Perplexed, I search the water for it. I see the dark outline of the creature continuing to swim near the raft. From what I can see, it's still swimming in that same pattern that it had been for hours.

It didn't go for my distraction.

Shouldn't it have come after me then?

I don't even think it tried…

…Maybe it's only interested in eating seafood.

However, none of that matters. It didn't eat me and I managed to make it to shore without drowning. Now, I need to focus on finding my way back to Eric without being eaten by a different supposed-to-be-extinct creature.

Only problem is I have no idea where I am.

 _What would Eric do?_

First, he'd probably get me to cover my scent using mud.

I groan inwardly at this but I begin to walk a ways into the forest beyond the beach in search of mud. I find a wet patch of dirt a few feet in and kneel beside it. I go to work rubbing some on my arms, clothing, legs, neck, face, and hair. The fact that I'm soaking wet, helps the dirt stick better. I probably look unrecognizable now, but hopefully Eric will be able to tell it's me when I find him.

I stand up and glance down at my bare feet. It's not going to be fun trudging through a jungle with no shoes but I don't have a choice.

Now, which way should I go?

I glance up and peer at the sun. I'm pretty certain it's sometime in the afternoon so the sun will be more towards the west. It appears as if it will set behind the island opposite of where I am now which means I'm on the eastern side of the island. This is good because the buildings Eric and I found were closer to the eastern side of the island so I shouldn't be too far. I'm probably just a little ways east of them so I'll need to walk west towards the sun.

And I'll need to hurry because I don't want to be out past dark.

Quickly yet quietly, I begin to move in the direction of the sun. For the first half hour, the only sign of dinosaurs I see are a few tracks every now and then. After that, I notice a few of those spiky-plate dinosaurs and then one of those really big ones with the long neck. I may not know much about dinosaurs but I do remember that the long necked ones are not meat eaters.

It's actually pretty amazing. I take a break for a few moments to catch my breath and admire the gentle giant. I don't wait long though. I know Eric's probably really worried and if he's not in a situation similar to my own, then he's probably out looking for me.

I walk for another half hour. My feet are sore and a bit cut up from walking barefoot. The sun's getting lower and I'm beginning to believe I'm not going to make it back before sunset. But then I hear it - footsteps a coming from a few meters to my right.

There's a small chance that it could be a dinosaur, but the footsteps sound more like a human. There's also a small chance that it could be whatever creepy person's been harassing us these past few days.

But I take a gamble.

"Eric?" I call, not too loudly, but just loud enough for whatever's making the footprints to stop. "Eric?" I call again, a little louder.

Now the footsteps are coming closer. The part of me that isn't sure it's Eric wants to run, but I hold my ground just in case.

A figure emerges from the trees a few feet in front of me. He's covered in mud just like me, but I know immediately it's Eric.

A grin spreads across my face as I take a step closer.

Eric doesn't move. He stands there staring at me like he's in shock. His mouth hangs open and his eyes show surprise…and disbelief.

"Eric?" I say, cautiously.

Suddenly, he's running towards me and the next thing I know, I'm tackled to the ground. Eric clings to me and I'm surprised by how much he's trembling. Sobs rack his body and I don't recognize the sounds his voice is now making.

Never, in my entire life have I witnessed Eric cry like this before.

I don't think I've witnessed anyone cry like this before.

"Shhh, it's okay." I tell him running my hands up and down his back. "I'm alright."

He continues to sob for several minutes. I let him and hold him close to me even though we're lying on the ground in the middle of a dinosaur-filled jungle. I'm actually a bit surprised by his reaction, but he must have really been scared. I was gone for several hours.

After a few more minutes he seems to manage to calm down. We lie there for a little while longer in silence – Eric holding me tightly against him and me holding him back.

"I'm so sorry, Eric." I tell him. "I have no idea what happened."

Eric pulls back and looks at me. There are tear streaks running down his dirty cheek and his eyes are bloodshot. He runs his hand along my cheek. "Y-You don't know what happened?"

I shake my head. "No I woke up and…I actually have quite the story-

Eric cuts me me off by pressing his mouth against mine. I'm a little surprised at first but I kiss him back. Eric pulls back a few moments later and takes me in. He looks over my entire body from head to toe, eyes lingering on my slightly cut up feet before trailing them back up to my face.

"I thought you were dead." He barely gets out.

"I almost was." I tell him.

Eric begins to lay kisses all over my face, not caring that it's covered in mud.

"Hey!" I giggle. "I was only gone for a few hours."

Eric suddenly stops and pulls back, looking at me confused.

"A few hours?"

"Yeah." I say, but the look on his face causes my smile to drop. "What is it?"

"Amy…you were gone for a week."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! They mean so much to me! I just want to warn you guys that this chapter does contain some mature content. If some of you are uncomfortable with this, please let me know and I will try to tone it down. Normally, whenever I plan on having mature content in a chapter, I will give people a heads up since this is rated "T". That way, nobody is caught off guard. If you are actually okay with some mature content here and there and it doesn't make you uncomfortable, please let me know and I will continue on as I have been! Your feedback is extremely helpful and I appreciate it greatly! Thanks a bunch! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 _(Eric's POV)_

"What do you mean, 'I've been gone a week'?" Amy's tone of voice suggests she doesn't quite believe me, but her complexion has already become paler. "I've only been gone for a few hours."

If only she'd been gone for that long. I've barely managed to survive this week without her. It's been absolute hell. I was terrified and crazed out of my mind. I spent almost every moment of her absence searching for her. The first few nights I didn't even sleep. Only after my body had collapsed of exhaustion was I able to manage a few hours of rest. I'd hardly eaten anything and I hadn't even taken any time to shower. I probably stink horribly but at the moment, I'm just so happy to see Amy is alive that I don't care.

I also don't care that tears are still streaming down my face. I had begun to believe she was gone for good…that she was dead.

"No." I tell her softly. I'm still holding her against me since I refuse to let her go right now even for a second, but I had pulled back enough to look at her. "You were gone for an entire week."

I watch as Amy tries to process this information but I can tell when it truly sinks in when a look of horror forms on her face. Her breathing has quickened and I can feel her heart rate increase beneath my own chest.

She tries several times to form words but remains unsuccessful. I can only imagine what questions are running through her mind. So many questions are running through mine as well but right now, I'm mostly focused on the fact that she's alive and in my arms again. I didn't think I'd be able to hold her – let alone touch her or see her ever again.

However, at the moment, she's bordering on the edge of panic.

"Deep breaths." I tell her, gently. "We'll figure this out. We'll figure everything out but for now, just breath."

I don't even think she heard me. Her eyes are wide and darting around frantically. I don't even think she's seeing me at the moment. We're both still lying on the ground so I carefully pull us up so that we're both sitting.

I gently take her face in my hands and eventually her eyes meet mine. "We'll figure this out." I assure her, softly.

"Eric…how…what…" Amy starts, but continues to have difficulty. "How…How is…it possible…I don't…remember…anything."

I can't imagine what's going through her head…to wake up with a week of memory gone. The thought gives me chills and I hug her even tighter to me.

"What happened to me?" It's the first time she's been able to get a complete sentence out but neither of us have any idea what happened.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." I tell her. I look down at both of our appearance and realize that we both need to get cleaned up. "Let's get you cleaned up." I say, pulling her to her feet. I continue to hold onto her, not only because I still don't want to let her go but because she seems shocked and rightfully so.

I pull her over to the river and she doesn't even put up any sort of resistance when we step into the steady stream of water. I don't go in very far – only up to our calves – and begin rinsing her off while we remain standing. I don't clean all the mud off her, but enough that I can be fairly certain we won't clog up the shower. I continue to hold her hand as I rinse my own body off.

I pull Amy out with me a few moments later. She has a far off look in her eyes. Her mind is somewhere else still. The building isn't too far away from where I found her so we only have to walk a few minutes until we see the building. I bring her inside and immediately into the bathroom.

"What happened while I was gone?" I hear Amy ask softly. She's looking at me now and seems to have resigned herself to the fact she's been gone.

At first, I'm not sure if I should tell her because it might only make it worse for her, but decide it is best to tell her the truth.

"On the day you disappeared…when I woke up, the bed where you had slept was…freezing…and you weren't there. When I realized you were actually gone I freaked out. I really lost my head there for a while. I searched for you everyday. I was so worried. I really though I'd never see you again."

"I'm so sorry." Amy whispers before wrapping her arms around my middle. I return the hug immediately.

"It's not your fault and…you're here now." I tell her. "Your back with me."

I pull away a little ways and remove my grimy shirt. Then I begin to help her out of her own dirty shirt.

"Wait. Eric I-

I spin her around so fast she nearly falls. My face burns and my heart is now speeding in my chest.

"A-Amy…what happened to your bra?" I ask, my voice coming out a bit higher than usual.

"I used it to try to distract a large aquatic reptile…crocodile thing."

I stare at her back stunned from both her confession and the fact that I saw her chest…again. "R-Really? You're going to have to tell me that story sometime."

I see her head bob up and down in a nod. We stand there awkwardly for a few moments. The right thing to do would be for me to leave, but I'm honestly terrified to let her out of my sight. I force myself to take a step back and move towards the door. I'll be right outside the door and I'll be awake. The only entrance is the one I'll be standing by so it's not like she'll be able to disappear without me seeing something…at least that's what I'm hoping.

"Eric." Amy says in a small voice.

"Yeah." I turn around to face her again and then immediately look away. She's facing me again but she's covering herself with her arms.

"I'm…scared." She says, softly. Her voice is shaky. "I don't…I don't want to disappear again." A sob breaks loose. My face immediately goes to hers and I see she's crying. Sobbing actually. "I'm so scared."

That's all it takes for me to step back towards her and pull her to my chest. I try extremely hard to not think about the fact that she's shirtless and focus on trying to comfort her and make her feel safe again. But when she removes her arms from her chest to wrap them around me, I stop breathing.

Amy's chest…her bare chest…is pressed against mine.

And it feels even softer than the rest of her body.

My heart pounds against my chest and I'm sure she can feel it; I can definitely feel hers. I'm aware of every part of her that is touching me - how her chest rises and falls against my own.

That's when I realize I'm still holding my breath.

Immediately, I take in a huge gulp of air. And now I can't stop breathing heavily.

"Are you…okay?" Amy asks a little uncertainly.

"Y-Yeah-No…Maybe? I'm not sure." I can't really seem to think straight at the moment.

A small laugh escapes Amy. "Your very tense."

"You're not making this easy on me." I say.

She begins to trail her hands up and down my back causing me to shiver.

"A-Amy." I groan. "You're killing me here."

As much as I'm enjoying this, I need to put a stop to it. Right now, I know she's doing it to get other things off her mind and I don't want it to be like that. Her mind isn't in the right place for this and quite frankly, neither is mine. I gently pull away and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to let you shower now. I'm just going to be right outside the door." I tell her, making sure to keep my eyes on her face, which is as flushed as mine probably is.

When she nods and gives me a small smile in return, I turn and leave the bathroom. I close the door behind me and than slide down against the wall beside it.

I don't think I'm ever going to get to be able to get this out of my head and it's going to be a long time before I lose the erection I'm currently sporting. I bury my head into my hands and try to think of something – anything – to get my mind off of what just went down.

Ten minutes later, Amy comes out all clean and wearing a towel – which doesn't help my situation at all. I quickly stand, grab some clean clothes, and then head into the bathroom for my own shower before my mind gets even more sidetracked.

It feels great to shower after not showering for a week. I make sure to scrub my body well and remove all of the remaining mud from my body.

When I finish, I change into my clean clothes and join a now fully dressed Amy who's sitting on the couch with her legs tucked up against her. I glance down at her feet and notice the scratches again. I go to our first air supplies and grab some bandages, a cloth, and some rubbing alcohol. When I return, I kneel down before her and take one of her feet into my hands. I begin to tend to it while trying to be as gentle as I can be. She jerks a little from the pain when I pour the alcohol onto her foot, but otherwise remains still.

"Sorry." I mumble softly as I continue to work. After a few moments of silence, I carefully ask, "So…do you want to talk about it?"

"You mean after I woke up?" she asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

She waits a moment before nodding and I stay quiet as I wait for her to speak.

"It's actually a crazy story." She begins. "I woke up on a raft a little ways off shore."

My eyes widen and I jerk my head up to her face. Amy's terrified of water; I can't imagine what it must've been like when she woke up and saw where she was.

"It was chained to the ocean floor so I couldn't paddle my way back." She continues. "And…there was this…creature in the water. It looked like a crocodile and a fish put together but very very large. So I waited for what felt like hours. I wasn't sure what to do. I was so…scared."

When she went silent for a few moments, I ask, "Then what happened."

I realized there was a chance that you might be in the same predicament somewhere and that you may needed help so…I decided to swim for it."

"You what?" I ask, feeling shock and a little anger at the same time that she'd actually attempted it.

"Yeah, believe me. I was quite surprised myself." She told me. "But finding you was more important. So that's when the bra comes in."

I feel myself flush again and a small smile forms on Amy's face. I quickly move my focus back to her foot and begin to wrap it in bandages.

"I only had my pajamas so I didn't really have any other means to distract the creature besides, of course, my bra. So I sling shot it in one direction and then swam for it."

"So you actually swam?!" I asked feeling a bit awed by her actions.

"Yeah." She tells me. "And I made it back to shore."

"So the bra thing actually worked?" I asked, amazed.

"Actually…that's where the strange part comes in." she says. "It didn't go for the bra…and it didn't go for me either. It didn't even acknowledge I was there at all. I guess it's only interested in seafood."

I'm pretty shocked by this. The creature Amy described sounds just like a mosasaurus and under normal circumstances, it definitely would've gone for her if it knew she was there. The fact that it didn't makes no sense at all. I don't tell Amy this, though.

"After that, I did the infamous mud trick you taught me and began to head back towards where I believed the buildings to be. I actually saw some pretty neat looking dinosaurs on the way. Then eventually we found each other and that's it." She finishes.

"Wow." I say, finishing with her other foot. "That's pretty insane."

"Yeah." She responds with a smile, but it quickly fades away. "I had no idea I had been gone for an entire week. It…doesn't make any sense."

"No it doesn't." I agree. "But I'm not going to let it happen again."

Amy looks at me in silence for several moments before responding softly, "You can't be sure of that."

"I don't care. It's not happening again." I say firmly.

Amy doesn't look convinced and deep down, neither am I, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't disappear again.

Exhaustion hits me suddenly I realize just how much sleep I've gotten in the last several days.

"Hey." I say softly. "Do you mind if go to sleep a little early tonight?"

Amy shakes her head and I take her hand and lead her over to the bed. We crawl in and I immediately pull her to me. I'm not going to lie – I'm honestly scared of sleeping again. I don't want her to suddenly disappear like last time, but I know there's no way can keep going without sleep. Amy looks a bit uneasy herself so I pull her even closer to me and lock my arms around her.

"You're not going anywhere." I whisper to her. I place a soft kiss on her mouth and lean my forehead against hers.

"I hope your right." She responds.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 _(Amy's POV)_

I didn't sleep at all last night. I just couldn't. Not after what happened. My mind kept going through the thousands of possibilities and different scenarios that could've happened the week I was gone.

A whole entire week.

And I remember none of it.

Nothing feels different about my body and when I had checked last night in the bathroom, nothing looked different.

I lie in bed beside Eric who's practically in a coma. He's been in a deep sleep for the entire night with his arm wrapped around my waist. He's exhausted. He really must not have slept much this past week. I know it has to be late morning sometime but I don't wake him up. Instead, I carefully slide out of the embrace and begin to think of something to do to take my mind off everything that had happened to me…or the fact that I actually have no idea what happened to me.

I shiver and wrap my arms around my middle. I look over to the kitchen. I guess I can cook. That should help.

I walk over to the kitchen, turn on the light, and begin rummaging around.

 _What to make? What to make?_

I notice that there's a large jug of syrup in the pantry. We don't have eggs but I can try to make pancakes. My stomach grumbles at this. I haven't eaten pancakes in awhile so this should be good…if I'm successful that is.

I cringe remembering my cookie disaster and begin pulling out the ingredients and supplies I need. I reach in one of the cabinets for the frying pan. I can't quite reach it from the ground so I climb up onto the counter to reach it better. However, just as I'm grabbing the pan, I lose my balance and the pan clatters to the ground causing a loud crashing sound. I catch myself before I also fall to the ground and then nervously peer over to where Eric is sleeping.

To my surprise, he's still out cold. That crash would've probably woken anything within a quarter-mile radius.

I'll be lucky if that noise doesn't attract dinosaurs.

Carefully, I climb off of the counter and walk over to Eric. Just to be safe, I place two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. He is indeed alive, but definitely in a deep sleep.

I stay quiet for several moments to listen to any noises coming from outside. When I don't hear anything, I move towards the door and listen a little longer. It doesn't sound like there's anything nearby.

I breathe a sigh of relief and begin to head back over to the kitchen.

That's when the power goes out.

I am thrown into complete darkness.

There's no windows and no other source of light so it's pitch black and obviously I can't see a thing.

"Eric?" I whisper.

No response, of course.

"Eric?" I say a bit louder.

Nothing. Great.

I begin retrace my steps back towards the door. I haven't checked the generator in awhile – it probably needs more gas or to have something tweaked. In a few more steps I reach the door.

I look back in the direction I know Eric's in even though I can't see him. He'll kill me if he finds out I went out alone, but I don't really have a choice. Besides, it's not like he's waking up anytime soon.

I unlock the door and swing it open. I'm greeted by stormy looking clouds but thankfully it isn't raining. I silently close the door behind me and listen. Thankfully, I still don't hear anything that could signal dinosaur so I begin to make my way over to the generator.

I jump at a loud clap of thunder and then mentally slap myself for being so jumpy. The generator isn't far from our building, much to my relief and I reach it in a matter of seconds. Hopefully, I can fix it before it begins storming. It's just started to rain, but if I work quickly, I can make it back inside before it reaches us.

I begin to inspect the generator. To my surprise, the gas tank is still half full according to the dial meter.

Strange.

The large gas tank sits beside the generator with quite a few extra barrels of gas sitting nearby so I haven't had to come out here and feed more gas to it yet. Apparently, I still don't.

I begin to inspect other dial meters and see that everything looks normal. However, it's not like I have a ton of knowledge on generators. The only reason that I know a bit about them is because a long time ago when I had taken a trip with my parents before they passed, we had stayed at a cabin for a vacation that was partially powered by a gas fed generator. My dad had taught me a little about them – enough to keep a well working one running – but I have no idea how to fix one that is broken.

Then I notice something strange.

The lever is pulled down.

It's been switched off.

Slowly, I reach my hand up and switch it back on. It powers back to life.

But how could it have been turned off?

I look for any signs of tampering or…more footprints, but find nothing. I try to listen to any noises over the loud hum of the generator but of course I don't hear anything out of the ordinary.

That is until I feel the ground shake beneath my feet.

The ground begins to shake more and the thumping noise that accompanies it steadily becomes louder as it draws closer.

It's definitely a dinosaur. A really big dinosaur.

I stay perfectly still.

The generator sits under a partial shack that helps block out most of the rain but only has three walls and a roof, leaving one side completely vulnerable. I'm currently facing the side that doesn't have a wall and standing a little too close to the edge for comfort; if it has good eyesight, it could easily spot me.

I don't dare make a run for our building. If I run there and the dinosaur notices me, it will know where Eric is too and I'm not risking that.

 _Stay calm, Amy. Don't move._

I watch as a large dinosaur steps from around the trees and walks into the clearing. It has a large fin on it's back and I can tell by it's teeth that it's a meat eating dinosaur.

 _Holy crap, that's a large meat eater._

And then it stops.

Right outside the shack.

I hold my breath and wait.

One…

Two…

It lowers its head and looks directly at me.

I'm five feet away from its eye.

I can't tell if it can actually see me or not, but I remain still in hopes that it doesn't. However, it really appears to be staring directly at me.

I close my eyes and listen to it breathe.

Several seconds go by and then I hear the loud thump of its feet and open my eyes to see it's walking away.

It's walking away…

Slowly, I walk out into the clearing and watch its retreating form. It doesn't turn back. It walks back into the jungle and I listen until I can no longer hear or feel its footsteps.

Then I take off running towards the building.

I'm inside in five seconds flat and I slam the door behind me, not even caring about the noise potentially waking Eric.

I collapse onto the ground leaning against the door and breath heavily.

The light's are back on so I'm able to see the room clearly again.

And amazingly, even after all of that, Eric is _still_ asleep.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

With shaky limbs, I pull myself to my feet and walk over to the bed. The steady rise and fall of his chest assures me he's still alive and breathing.

I'm tempted to wake him, but at this point, what can a few more minutes of sleep hurt? Besides, I still haven't gotten to make those pancakes yet.

I head back into the kitchen and pick up the pan that's still lying on the ground. I try to calm myself down and stop my body from shaking. After a few slow deep breaths, I'm calm enough to go back to cooking. Yeah, I may have been face to face with death itself for the hundredth or so time since being on this island, but I'm alive.

While I mix the ingredients together, I try to think of how the lever of the generator could have been turned off. The most comforting reasoning I come up with is that sometimes, old levers give out every now and then and it's possible that that's what happened today. At least that's what I want to believe. However, with all the strange things happening, that possibility seems unlikely.

I turn the heat on and begin to pour some of the batter onto the frying pan.

"Amy!" I jump when I hear Eric frantically yell from over by the bed. Before I spill the batter, I set it on the counter and run around the corner.

Eric is standing beside the bed, his eyes wide and frightened. When he sees me though, it instantly disappears and a look of relief washes over his face.

In two seconds he crosses the space between us and I'm tightly pulled against his chest. Feeling a bit surprised, it takes me a moment before I return the hug. I can feel his heart beating quickly against me.

"Geez…when I woke up and you weren't there, I thought you disappeared again." He tells me.

 _Oh._

Gently, I rub his back. "Don't worry. You're still stuck with me for now."

Eric squeezes me a little tighter before reluctantly pulling away. I decide now is not the best time to tell him what happened and that I went outside and got up close and personal with a large meat-o-saur.

"Is…something burning?" Eric suddenly asks me.

 _Crap!_

I run back into the kitchen and much to my dismay, my first pancake is burnt. I remove it from the heat and set it aside. I feel Eric beside me and we both stare at the burnt pancake for a few moments. I pick up the spatula and poke it slightly.

"Is that…meat?" Eric asks, slowly.

"No it's not meat! It's a pancake." It may be oddly shaped but I'm pretty sure I could've still been able to tell it's a pancake.

"Right… Maybe you should let me take over." Eric tells me.

"I was only gone for a few seconds." I say, in defense. "It's just burnt. I'll do better on the next one."

Eric grabs a knife from off the counter and cuts a chunk out of the burnt pancake. The middle seeps out wet and uncooked.

I do the right thing and hand the spatula over to Eric. He let's out a chuckle.

"You just had the heat up way to high." He tells me, turning the dial on the stove to low. I watch as he pours some batter into a circular shape on the pan and flip it shortly after revealing a nice golden-brown side. He does the same with the rest of the batter and places the finished pancakes on a large plate. He grabs two smaller plates before taking a seat beside me.

"See. Nothing to it." He says playfully.

I shoot him a glare and reach for the syrup.

"I'm starving." Eric says as he plops three pancakes on his plate.

I grab two for myself. I shoot Eric a playful look as I begin to pour the syrup extremely slow.

"Amy…" Eric whines. I chuckle and hand the syrup over to Eric.

He really is hungry. He quickly downs eight pancakes. I look at my own plate where a quarter of my second pancake rests. Eric looks at me pleadingly, so I slide the plate over to him and he shoves the last quarter into his mouth.

"Thanks." He says around the bite of food. "You're the best."

"You haven't eaten much lately, have you?" I say more as a statement rather than a question.

He shakes his head, but doesn't elaborate. I don't make him. I know it's because I was missing.

I look down at my hands as the thoughts from earlier come flooding back.

Suddenly, interrupting my thoughts, I feel sticky lips pressed against my cheek.

"Hey!" I say as I quickly turn my head and see Eric playfully smiling back at me. He winks at me and I can't help but return the smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Thank you for all the kind reviews! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story. Just a heads up, there is some slightly mature content in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 _(Eric's POV)_

A week has gone by since Amy reappeared and amazingly, nothing strange has happened since – not unless you count the never-ending storm that's been going on nonstop for a week. I don't, because, honestly, that's among the least strange things that have happened since we arrived here.

Amy's been zoning out frequently too – something is weighing on her mind, but whatever it is, she hasn't shared it. I assume it's about whatever happened to her during her disappearance so I don't bring it up.

We're sitting side by side, watching _Twister_ – ironic, I know. There might as well be a tornado going on outside with the weather we've been experiencing. We hear the howling of the wind outside as well as the frequent claps of thunder.

I know it's sometime in the night, close to when we normally go to sleep. I glance over at Amy again who's once again staring into space rather than watching the movie.

I slightly nudge her arm. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

She snaps out of her haze to look at me. "I'm alright…sorry."

"It's alright." I tell her. "What's on your mind?"

She inhales a slow steady breath and then exhales. "I think…I think we should start thinking long-term."

At first, I don't know what she means. "Long-term?"

"Long-term survival." She tells me. _Oh_. "We've been here for weeks now and no one's come to rescue us." She continues. "It's not that I'm losing hope that we'll be rescued sometime but…I don't know. I just think it would be wise."

She has a point. We've been here for weeks – probably at least a month by now. You'd think someone would have come for us by now, but they haven't. The thought makes me feel sick to my stomach. The last thing I want is to be stuck on this island for months let alone years, but at this point, we have no idea if someone will come for us so we have no choice but to begin planning for life here long-term.

"I…I don't mean to be pessimistic, but I don't even think anyone knows we're here." Amy whispers, quietly – just loud enough for me to hear her over the storm that's going on outside. "We weren't even supposed to be near the island. For all they know, they probably think we've drowned in the ocean after the crash."

I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to me. "We'll figure it out." I tell her. "But I agree. Maybe we can find seeds or something to plant and learn how to garden…maybe try fishing or hunting."

"Hunting might be a bad idea. Gun fire could possibly alert the whole island to our location." Amy says.

"That's true, but I was thinking more around the lines of home-made weapons to hunt rather than guns." I tell her with a smile and a wink.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like spears..." I say, feeling a little unsure now.

Amy lets out a chuckle. "And bows and arrows?"

"Well, maybe not bows and arrows…" I say, now feeling a bit embarrassed by my suggestion.

"Spears could actually work." Amy says, thoughtfully, curing any embarrassment I had.

"Yeah." I say, feeling surer of myself. "We can even learn to set traps."

Amy smiles at that. "That could definitely work. I had to read a book about that for school a few months ago. I might be able to remember some of the tactics they used."

"Great!" I reply smiling. "We can also make fishing poles. Maybe even nets or something."

Amy nods. "It could work. We can begin looking for seeds and materials to use while we're looking for our back up shelter."

We haven't been able to look for a back up since Amy disappeared, and I'd almost forgotten about it. "Let's do it." I tell her.

She smiles again, but then it quickly disappears as she thinks of something.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"A raft…we could try building a raft." She says more to herself than to me.

"What? A raft?" I ask, bemused.

"We're not _that_ far off from Costa Rica, right?"

"It's two hundred and seven miles east of us." I tell her.

Amy frowns at that. "We're really that far?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We were on the boat ride over here for close to four hours."

"It could still work. We could bring food and water. Maybe someone will spot us after awhile and rescue us. No one is supposed to come close to this island, but maybe if we get a ways away, we'll find someone."

"I don't think it would work…so many things can go wrong with that plan." I tell her, gently so I don't upset her. "One, we have no idea how to build a raft. It could end up falling apart in the middle of the ocean and we'll drown. Two, the closer we get the ocean, the closer we get to the bigger meat eating dinosaurs."

"Bigger?" Amy says, with a stunned look on her face.

"Three, there's also that mosasaurus we'd have to worry about. Possibly more."

"Mosa-what?" Amy asks confused.

"The creature you saw swimming in the water…I think it was a mosasaurus."

"Oh."

"And then there's the chance of us not being found or not being able to reach Costa Rica and we'll either starve or thirst to death."

"Alright…I get it." Amy says, glumly. "I can also see the one hundred and one things that could go wrong with that plan. I just…I really want to get off this island."

I let out a sigh and hug her closer to me. "Me too."

"Maybe…we can keep the idea though…just as a last resort." Amy says. "Maybe we can even use the one that I was on, if we manage to unchain it."

"We can keep the idea in mind, but yeah, it will definitely be a last resort kind of thing." I say.

Amy nods her agreement.

"I'm actually amazed you even suggested it." I tell her, with an impressed smile. "You're terrified of water."

"Well, I think I managed to mostly overcome that fear." She tells me with a smile. "Don't get me wrong, it still scares me…but not enough that I'd freeze up around it anymore or refuse to go in it if my life or yours is at risk."

"I'm glad." I tell her. "At least something good has come from being on this island."

Amy grins. "It's not the only good thing that's come from being here."

She leans closer and presses her lips against mine. I'm surprised at first - I think this is the first time she's made the first move – but I quickly recover and begin to kiss her back. My heart immediately begins to speed up as I move my lips against hers and vise-versa.

I'm even more surprised when I feel her tongue run along my lower lip. I suck in a breath and Amy pulls back startled. "Sorry, was that too much?" She asks.

Too much? _Too much?_

I shake my head and grin at her before I press my mouth against hers again. This time, I run my tongue along her lip and she gasps slightly. Because of this, her mouth opens just enough for me to sneak my tongue inside. Cautiously, I run it against her tongue and wait for her reaction. To my relief and utter happiness, she repeats the action to me and my mind nearly goes blank.

Things get intense fast. I lay her down on the couch and carefully climb on top of her using my arms to balance me. As we continue experimenting with our tongues, I feel Amy slide her hands beneath my shirt and onto my chest. I let out a shaky breath against her mouth. I'm trembling, but I have no idea why. It's not a bad kind of trembling, though.

I bring one of my own hands to her side were her shirt has ridden up a ways. I pull away for a second to ask for permission silently with my eyes. She nods and I bring my hand up higher beneath her shirt until it rests on her waist.

Amy pulls my mouth back down to hers again and we continue to kiss. Her hand continues to explore me beneath my shirt. I do a bit of my own exploring, but I don't go near her chest. I need to take things slowly – I don't want to risk this…any of this.

Amy shifts beneath me. My full weight isn't completely on her, but some of it is, so push up a ways allowing her to move to get more comfortable. She moves her legs until they are spread out on either side of me and when I settle back down, my hips are between her legs. I let out a gasp and we both freeze at the contact.

If I wasn't able to think straight before, I definitely can't now. This new sensation is driving me mad and I don't dare move an inch. I'm breathing heavily now, trying my best to gain control of my head. Then Amy shifts beneath me and I lose my mind all over again at the sensations this causes. I take my hand out of her shirt and bring it to her hip to still her.

"Wow." Amy breathes, trying to catch her own breath. "Is that…? …Are you?"

"Yeah." I breathe back. I know what she's referring too. There's no way she can't feel how turned on I am at the moment. "I can get off now_

"No, it's okay." Amy interrupts me, and then her face turns even redder as she admits. "I…I like it."

I shiver and give her a smile. "Okay, if I start taking things too far, hit me really hard, okay?"

"Or I can just tell you…" Amy suggests.

"Yeah, that works too." I tell her and then my mouth is on hers again, but a bit more urgent this time.

Amy tugs at my shirt and I realize that she wants me to take it off. I pull back for a moment and pull the shirt over my head. I settle back down between her legs, once again feeling the contact of her against me there. I bring my own hand back underneath her shirt and feel her soft skin against my palm.

Amy shifts her hips again, causing a moan to break out of me.

"Geez, Amy." I say against her mouth.

Amy seems to realize what she's doing and shifts again, this time more intentionally.

"Amy…" I say, pleadingly.

"Your heart is beating so fast." Amy says softly. Her hands both currently rest against my chest.

"Yeah, well, with the current situation, I believe it's understandable." I say, my own voice rough and shaky.

Amy let's out a small laugh and takes the wrist of the hand that's currently on her stomach beneath her shirt. I stop breathing as she slowly trails it upwards. Her skin beneath my palm becomes softer and slightly elevated and I know what I'm touching. She stops right above her heart and I can feel it's beating just as fast and as mine is.

Realizing I'm still holding my breath, I release it and touch my forehead against hers.

"Amy…"

And then the power goes out.

We both jump and I pull my hand out from beneath her shirt.

It's pitch-black in here now. I begin laughing slightly at the turn of events.

"Didn't see that coming." I say lightly.

But Amy doesn't laugh. In fact, she's gone extremely tense. I can't see her at all so I have no idea what she's thinking.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?" She whispers back.

"You okay?" I ask her. And then I realize that maybe she believes we went to far. I quickly get off of her while stumbling a bit in the dark. "Sorry, I_

"No. It's not that." Amy assures me. "The power."

"Probably the storm." I tell her. "If you want, we can go out a check the_

"NO!" Amy says quickly.

"No?" I question.

"We shouldn't go outside right now."

"… Because of the storm?" I ask, a little confused.

"Partly, yes…but also…the power went out once before recently. When I went to check it…certain things didn't quite add up. I don't think it's a good idea to go outside right now."

"The power went out? When? And what 'certain things'?" I question.

"About a week ago when you were sleeping… Eric…it was switched off." She tells me.

Switched off? "Do you mean…you think…?"

"Yeah. I think someone…or something might have switched it off." She tells me.

I honestly have no desire to go outside at night after what had happened with the screaming and apparently invisible screaming lady. But why am I only just hearing about this now?

"Amy…why didn't you tell me?" I ask, feeling a bit hurt and angry at the same time. I'm also not happy that Amy went out alone.

Amy must hear this in my voice because she says, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing. I had tried convincing myself that the generator's just old and the lever came lose and just switched off or something."

I let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "I'm getting pretty tired of whoever is screwing with us."

I begin to feel my way over to the door.

"Eric don't! You don't know what's out there." Amy yells after me. I hear her come off the couch and attempt to make her way over to me in the dark. "Let's just try to go to sleep and we'll check it in the morning."

"I'm not going out right now." I assure her. "I'm just going to open the door and see if I see anything." I feel the door and begin to unlock it.

"Wait! Eric_

I swing open the door. It's raining heavily and I can barely see a few feet in front of me.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning erupts across the sky, causing the earth around me to light up.

And my heart stops.

In the brief moment I was able to see, what I saw will probably haunt me for the rest of my life.

All around the buildings that surrounded our own were dozens of dark shadowy figures.

All of which looked hauntingly human.

But at the same time…didn't.

And all of them…all of them were staring directly at me.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm not dead! Sorry I didn't post the last two Sundays. I was on vacation and couldn't really find the time to write any. I'm back now and will hopefully continue to post every Sunday. Thanks for sticking with me! I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for my absence. Oh yeah! Just a warning, this chapter has mature content. I may have to do a rating change if scenes like this keep happening. As for now, I think I can get away with it if I keep giving warnings whenever scenes like this arise. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 _(Amy's POV)_

I feel my way into the kitchen and grab a battery-powered lantern. I switch it on just as Eric reaches the door.

"Wait! Eric_

He swings the door own and peers into the pouring rain and darkness. He looks around, but I can tell he can't see much through the darkness and rain.

Suddenly a flash of lightning lights up the outside followed by a loud crash of thunder.

I watch as Eric's eyes widen and the color drains from his skin. He slams the door shut and locks it with trembling fingers.

He looks as if he's just seen a ghost.

"Eric?" I question.

It's like he didn't even hear me. He slowly takes a few steps away from the door without removing his eyes from it. A sinking feeling begins to form in my stomach.

What did he see?

"Eric?" I say again.

Suddenly, Eric turns towards me, his eyes frantic.

"Hurry, help me barricade the door!" he shouts.

"What?" I ask, my voice coming out shaky.

Eric is already at the couch and beginning to push it.

I stand there stunned as I watch him.

"Eric…what did you see?" I ask him, not moving from my spot.

Eric doesn't say anything as he continues to try to move the couch.

"What is out there?" I say louder. The uneasy feeling continues to grow and the fact that he isn't answering me isn't helping.

The sound of the doorknob moving ever so slightly causes both Eric and I to freeze in our tracks.

I slowly turn my head towards the door and watch it move again.

"Eric…" I whisper. My heart is beating heavily in my chest.

Eric stares at the door before pushing the couch even harder. This time I run to the other side and begin to help him. Just as we get the couch pressed up against the door, an ear-piercing scream sounds from right outside right before something slams hard into the door. I jump and let out a startled scream. I stumble back from the door as the entire couch shakes from the impact.

Another scream and it slams into the door again, once again causing it to shake. I scramble away, nearly tripping over my own feet, as I rush towards the side table where I left the pistol. I grip it in the hand that's not holding the lantern and face the door.

"Eric, what is out there?" I'm practically shouting at this point.

Eric shakes his head as he stares at the door. "I don't know." He says, almost inaudibly.

"What?"

Eric runs over to the side table and begins to drag it towards the door. I get behind it and begin to help him push until it is up against the couch.

Another thing slams into the door causing both the couch and table to rattle.

"What do you mean you don't know? What did you see?" I demand. Panic is beginning to rise in me and I try to shove it back down.

Eric looks at me with a look that I'll remember for the rest of my life and shakes his head slowly. I've never seen him so terrified.

As we hear another scream and something slam heavily into the door, Eric rushes over to me and pulls me to the other side of the bed, opposite from the door, and pushes me behind him as we kneel on the ground.

"What is outside that door?" I ask, as Eric backs us into the corner of the room.

"I…It…They…" I listen as Eric struggles to find the words to describe whatever it is outside the door.

"They?" I say, my own voice trembling. "There's more than one?"

"I…Yeah." Eric answers.

My back is pressed against the corner of the room and Eric's back is pressed against my front to shield me from whatever is outside the door. He reaches back and places his hand on my leg. I set the lantern down and place my hand over his, still keeping the grip on the gun with my other hand.

"T-They look like…people…but they're not people." Eric says softly, right before another slam comes from the door.

My stomach sinks.

Look like people…but aren't people...

Then…what are they?

"What do you think they want?" I ask even though I fear the answer.

Eric shakes his head before answering. "I think…they want us."

"Us? What could they want with us?" I ask in a whisper.

"I…I don't know…But I really don't want to find out." Eric tells me.

The screaming and the slamming into doors last for what feels like hours, but it suddenly stops and all is quiet. I didn't even know I had fallen asleep until I feel Eric shaking me softly.

"I think they're gone." He whispers to me.

My whole body aches from sleeping on the floor but I push my self to my feet. I had gripped the gun the entire time so my pry my cramped fingers off of it, leaving the pistol sitting on the ground.

"What time do you think it is?" I ask him.

"I think it's morning."

"Did you stay awake the whole time?"

"Yeah. There's no way I could sleep after seeing that." He tells me. His skin is still pale but he's no longer trembling which eases me a bit.

"What did they look like Eric?" I ask him, not really wanting to know but knowing that I needed to.

"They looked like…people…and shadows." Eric says before his voice whispers, "Amy, there were dozens of them."

My stomach sinks once more. "…Dozens?"

Eric looks away and nods.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Today; nothing. We're going to stay inside. First thing tomorrow, we're going to search for a different place far away from here." Eric tells me. "In fact we should start packing now so we can leave as possible."

"Okay." I say. I don't have any arguments. I want to get as far away from those things as I can get. More than anything, I want off this island, but since we can't do that, I'll settle for the next best thing. "I'll begin packing everything essential that I can fit into my backpack."

The rest of the day is spent searching for items around the building that we think will be the most useful in terms of survival. It wasn't easy without much light, but we managed to pack our two backpacks with several cans of food along with a can opener, a water filter, water bottles, matches, extra batteries for the lantern, two knives, a blanket, one bottle of shampoo and conditioner combined, toilet paper, and of course, our map. They weigh a lot but I think they will be manageable as long as we take a few breaks here and there.

We lay side-by-side on the bed now – not sleeping, but not saying anything either. The power is still out so the lantern sits on the table beside us slightly illuminating the room around us. I feel Eric reach over and take my hand in his. He hasn't spoken much today at all. I know whatever he saw last night and the events that followed really affected him. When he wasn't packing, he was zoned out, deep in thought.

If someone comes for us, I hope it's soon. I don't think we can take much more of this.

"Take a shower with me."

My head swings over towards Eric so fast it almost hurts.

"What?" I ask, sure I didn't hear him right.

Despite the little light we have, I can see Eric's face turn bright red. "W-Wait…no… That came out wrong." He says, stumbling over his words avoiding my eyes. "I-I mean, this could be the last time we will get to shower for awhile…and I…I really don't want to be alone right now. We can keep our under clothes on or even take showers separately…but if you don't mind…can we go in there together?"

I feel my heart soften. I know Eric is still really freaked out by what he saw. "Sure." I tell him, softly.

He seems a bit surprised by how quickly I agree, but he nods in a way that looks thankful and forces a small smile.

I grab the lantern as I sit up and climb off the bed. I make my way into the bathroom hearing Eric following behind me. I set the lantern on the counter as Eric shuts the broken door as best he can.

I let out a small laugh. "You really did a number on that door didn't you." I say in a joking way while looking over at him.

He doesn't laugh, which makes me a little sad, but he forces another small smile before hopping up and sitting on the counter next to the lantern. "I'll let you go first."

"No." I tell him.

"No?" He asks me with a confused look on his face.

"Together." I say, feeling the heat creep up onto my face.

I see a little red enter Eric's cheeks as well. "You sure?"

"Yes." I tell him.

He gets off the counter and stands a few feet in front of me. He's not looking at me, but instead he stares at the floor with a far off look in his eyes as he waits for me to climb into the shower first. I can already tell his mind is back to the things he saw as it has been for most of the day. I may never know what he saw, but I do know one thing; I want to take his mind off them, even if it's only for a little while.

I wait there and stare at him until he notices that I'm not moving and we lock eyes. I hold eye contact as I reach down and take the hem of my shirt, only breaking it as I pull it up over my head.

Eric eyes widen and lips part in surprise as he takes in a deep breath. He glances down for a split second before bringing his eyes back up mine quickly. His face has turned bright red again. Being that I used my only bra as a diversion earlier, I wasn't wearing anything beneath the shirt that now lies on the ground. Eric remains still, watching me in the little light from the lantern that we have.

I reach down and grab the waistband of my shorts and pull them down, leaving me in only my underwear. Eris says something inaudible under his breath and looks towards the ceiling. His breathing is even heavier then it was a few seconds ago. I wait until he's looking at me again before bringing my hands to the waistband of my underwear.

He lunges and grabs my wrists before I can go any farther. I look up at him and shiver at the closeness. When he notices how close he quickly removes his hands, raises them in the air, and takes a big step backwards. I begin laughing at this.

Eric, looking embarrassed, turns his face towards the wall.

"What are you doing?" he asks me, warily.

"Getting undressed." I deadpan. "What does it look like?"

"But… why are you…removing everything?"

"Because I want to." I say, bluntly.

"But…" When he sees I'm not changing my mind he says something else under his breath before taking a step closer. "Fine, but we're going to make it even."

He tugs his shirt off and then his shorts, leaving him in only his boxers, which happen to have a rather noticeable bulge in them at the moment. I look away, feeling my face heat up even more.

"Had enough?" he asks me.

I look back at him and see his hands are lingering on the waistband of his boxers. I can tell he's nervous. So am I, but I look at him challengingly before pulling my underwear down and letting them drop to the ground.

I don't look at Eric's reaction and instead turn towards the shower to turn it on. I know it will be cold because the power is still out, but right now it feels really warm in here so I doubt I'd care.

I step into the shower and let the cool water run over me. The water actually does feels nice. I know when Eric steps into the shower even without turning around. It's as if my entire body is aware of him. I'm a bit too shy at the moment to face him so I don't turn around. I feel him place a hand over mine before slowly trailing it up my arm. He brushes my wet hair away exposing my shoulder to him. My heart beats hard and fast against my chest.

I feel him step closer and his hands move around to rest on my stomach. He presses his forehead to my shoulder. I feel his breath against my back as the cold water falls onto both of us.

"I know what your doing." He says, just loud enough for me to hear him over the water.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say.

Eric lets out a small chuckle "Sure you don't… But thank you…. you really didn't have to do this, though. I'm fine, really."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to, Eric." I tell him, placing my hands on top of his.

"I will leave at any time if you want me to." He tells me.

"I don't want you to." I tell him. With my hands on his, I begin to move them upwards until each of his hands are cupping my breasts. A part of me feels extremely embarrassed. I've never done anything like this with anyone before and there is definitely nothing special about my tiny chest.

"Holy…" Eric says shakily under his breath. I feel his breathing pick up against my back. He steps closer until his entire front is pressed against me and I feel _all_ of him. Eric took off his underwear too.

I feel my own breathing begin to quicken as he ever so slightly moves his hands against me. He gives a gentle squeeze and I stifle a gasp. I tilt my head back until it's rests against his shoulder.

"How are you so beautiful?" He says, placing a kiss against my neck causing me to shiver.

"That's your hormones talking." I say with a chuckle.

"No, you were beautiful long before we started doing stuff like this." Eric tells me, removing one of his hands from my chest to turn my head to face him slightly.

In the dim light, I can see his face. He's cheeks are slightly flushed and his wet clings to his face. I reach up and brush it away from his face.

"You think so?" I ask him.

"I know so." He tells me before lowering his face and pressing his mouth against mine. His tongue immediately runs against the entrance of my mouth. I open it slightly and Eric takes the opportunity to slip his tongue a little inside. He doesn't try to 'stick his tongue down my throat' as I've heard some of the girls at our school talk about guys doing to them. Instead, he only uses it a little to run it along the tip of my tongue and lips every so often.

I pull away just for a second so that I can turn around and face him to get a better angle. Eric gently pulls me against him again once I'm facing him. I feel my face become even hotter when I feel something hard press against my stomach. Our mouths meet again and I feel Eric trail his hands down my waist to my hips and then to my butt where he keeps them. My own hands run up and down his back.

Eric pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"Can I look at you?" he asks me.

I let out a laugh, a little surprised he's even asking that at this point but I nod. "Yeah."

He takes a step back and I watch as his eyes trail down my body. I resist the sudden urge to cover myself. Avoiding his eyes, I look over his body. I've never seen a boy my age naked and doing so makes me feel even shyer so I look away.

"You are amazing." I hear Eric say. I look back at him to see he's looking at my face again. He's smiling brightly and just the sight of it makes me overwhelmingly happy.

I step towards him and reach up to cup his face "So are you." I tell him before bringing his face down to mine and kissing him. We do this for a few more seconds until Eric abruptly pulls away.

"I-I think we should stop now." He says. "I-If we don't, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop myself and I'm not quite sure if we're ready for that."

I nod in agreement and turn off the shower Eric reaches around the shower curtain and grabs two towels, handing one to me. I wrap it around my self and step out of the shower. I quickly dry off and put my clothes back on just as Eric does the same. I begin to towel dry my hair the best I can, knowing we will be sleeping soon and when I exit the bathroom, I immediately head towards the bed.

Eric exits a few minutes later carrying the lantern and I glance over at him to catch him looking at me and smiling. I feel myself smile back at him. I'm happy I was able to take his mind away from the events of earlier. Color has return to his skin and he seems happier again, despite our circumstances. He goes to the opposite side of the bed and climbs in beside me. Immediately, he wraps his arms around me and places a quick kiss to my mouth.

"Thank you." He tells me softly, before turning and switching off the lantern.

I wake to the sound of scratching coming from somewhere inside the room. I'm about to call out to ask what Eric is doing when I realize he is still asleep beside me.

I try to swallow the lump that in my throat as dread begins to build up inside me. I reach over Eric and switch on the lantern. I scan the room towards the direction a heard the sound and when I see it I stop dead.

Somewhere I hear screaming…but it takes me a few seconds to realize…

I'm the one screaming.

In the corner is a dark figure that can almost be a child kneeling on the ground and scratching things in the soot that surrounds it.

Its skin is darker than any night I have ever seen and the only other color is the whiteness of its eyes. There are no irises and no pupils in its eyes. Just white.

And then those eyes meet mine and it screams.

 **A/N: If you would like to read part of this chapter with Eric's POV, please let me know! I should note if it wasn't obvious before; Eric is a bit older in my story than the age he is portrayed in the movie. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. I've been incredibly busy, but I'm going to be trying harder to try to get chapters in more often. Now a few of you requested Chapter 24 to be done in Eric's POV as well so here it is! I hope to continue where I left off with the actual story soon. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 _(Eric's POV)_

Every time I close my eyes I see those things…those shadowy figures that stretched across the outside of our "safe haven." Amy and I had managed to keep them out for now, but I knew it was only a matter of time. We'd spent the past several hour packing. We were leaving first thing tomorrow and we were never coming back.

Now I lay side by side with Amy on the bed. I'm exhausted, but I know I won't be finding sleep anytime soon. Neither of us spoke. The power's still out so the only thing lighting the entire place is our little battery-powered lantern, which surprisingly we haven't had to switch out the batteries for.

I reach across the space between Amy and I and take her hand. The simple skin on skin contact is by far a better thing to think about then the creatures that could still be lurking just outside.

I look down at are joined hands and notice that mine is a bit dirty. I really needed to shower. In fact, we should probably both shower because we may not get another chance to for awhile. However, as stupid as it sounds, I'm afraid to be alone right now…and even more scared of Amy being by herself.

"Take a shower with me." Did that seriously just come out of my mouth? Stunned, I turn to see and an equally stunned Amy staring right back at me.

"What?" She asks.

My face burns. "W-wait…no… That came out wrong." I get out, turning to face the ceiling. "I-I mean, this could be the last time we will get to shower for awhile…and I…I really don't want to be alone right now. We can keep our clothes on or even take showers separately…but if you don't mind…can we go in there together?"

I really did just say that…and I probably just made things worse.

"Sure."

I whip my head around in surprise. Amy stares back at me with a small smile on her face. All I can do is look like a dope, force a smile, and nod my head.

She just agreed to come with me and I can't even show a real smile. I feel crappy about it but I am extremely thankful right now even if I can't manage to show it.

Amy takes the lantern off of the nightstand and climbs off the bed. I follow her as she walks into the bathroom. She sets the lantern on the counter and I push the broken door shut…or at least as shut as it will get.

I hear Amy giggle slightly. "You really did a number on that door, didn't you?" she says looking at me.

I see her face fall slightly when she sees she didn't make me laugh. I feel a pang of guilt about it and force another smile, hoping that it would ease her worry of me.

I turn and hop up onto the counter next to the lantern and stare at the wall across from me. "I'll let you go first."

"No." she tells me.

I look back at her in confusion. "No?"

"Together."

I feel heat travel to my face and my heart begins to beat a little faster. "You sure?"

"Yes."

Unsure of what to do, I hop off of the counter and stand before her, staring at the ground. I wait for her to enter the shower. I close my eyes for a second and an image of a dark face with empty white eyes appears in my mind. When I manage to push the image out of my head as best I could, I notice Amy hasn't moved. I bring my head up and lock eyes with her.

She holds eye contact and removes her shirt and tosses it to the ground. My eyes go to her naked chest only for a second, but it's enough to get me hard. My heart pounds against my chest.

She then reaches down to the waistband of her shorts and in a matter of seconds, the join the floor where her shirt lies. I gulp and turn my face to the ceiling. I try to get my breathing to steady, but at this point, it's nearly impossible. I look back at Amy and see she's watching me. She holds eye contact as she brings her hands…

I lunge and grab her wrists before she can remove her underwear. She looks up at me and shivers. I realize just how close I am to her and quickly remove me hands. I raise them in the air and take a huge step backwards.

And Amy begins laughing…actually laughing.

Feeling extremely embarrassed, I turn my face towards the wall.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, warily.

"Getting undressed." She says it as if she's just casually telling me she's making a sandwich. "What does it look like?"

"But…why are you...removing everything.?"

"Because I want to." She tells me bluntly.

"But…" As I turn my face back to hers I can tell she has no intention of changing her mind. Okay, she wants to play it that way. "Fine, but we're going to make it even."

I tug my shirt over my head and the remove me shorts, leaving me in only my boxers which are sporting a not-so-subtle bulge. I bring my hands to the waistband and watch Amy's reaction.

Her face turns redder and she looks away.

"Had enough?" I ask her, hoping she would stop there, but at the same time…

She looks back at me challengingly and before I can even react, she pulls her underwear down and lets them fall to the ground.

She then turns around and turns the shower on…completely naked. My eyes travel over her backside before she steps behind the curtain and into the shower.

I take a few deep breaths before removing my boxers and walking over to the shower. I step inside but I barely register the cold water hitting my body. Amy's back is to me. Her wet hair sticks to her shoulder blades. My eyes begin to travel down her back, to her butt.

Before, when I had seen her naked, I didn't exactly see _all_ of her…not her lower half.

I really want to touch her.

I let out a shaky breath and stepped closer. I reach out and place my hand over hers. I begin to trail it up her arm until I reach her shoulder. I brush her wet hair aside, exposing her bare shoulder to me.

She's doing all of this to take my mind away from the haunting events that happened earlier.

She's doing this all for me.

I step closer and bring my hand to her bare stomach and rest my head against her shoulder.

"I know what you're doing." I tell her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She responds.

I find myself smiling and let out a chuckle. "Sure you don't…but thank you….you really didn't have to do this, though. I'm fine, really."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to, Eric." She tells me as she places her hand on top of mine.

I let out another shaky breath. "I will leave at any time if you want me to." I tell her.

"I don't want you to." She says, softly. And then she begins to move her hands upwards until…

"Holy…" I say shakily under my breath.

Both of my hands are her boobs. They are so soft…and since it's cold…I can easily feel her nipples against the palms of my hands.

I breathe heavily and take a step closer until I'm pressed against her. I feel my erection press against her bare skin. The small contact almost causes me to stop breathing.

I snap out of my stupor and begin to move my hands against her chest. I gently squeeze one causing Amy to ever so slightly jump. I'm about to let go, but she leans her head back until it rests on my shoulders.

"How are you so beautiful?" I tell her before kissing her neck.

Amy shivers and let's out a small chuckle. "That's your hormones talking."

"No, you were beautiful long before we started doing stuff like this." I tell her, taking one of my hands off her chest to turn her face towards mine.

She looks at me for a few moments before reaching up and brushing my wet hair away from my forehead.

"You think so?" she asks.

"I know so." I tell her, before placing my mouth on hers. Almost immediately, I run my tongue along the seam of her mouth. She opens he mouth just enough for me to slip my tongue inside and run it along her tongue.

Amy pulls away after a few moments and turns to face me. I pull her against me, causing my erection to press into her stomach. My mouth finds hers again and I slowly trail my hands down until they rest on her butt. I feel her own hands running along my back.

I really want to see all of her.

I pull away. "Can I look at you?" I ask her.

Amy let's out a laugh, but nods. "Yeah."

I take a step back as she stands before me. My eyes travel down her body until they reach a particular part of her and then force my eyes back to her face.

"You are amazing." I say. I can't help but smile at her.

Amy takes a step towards me and reaches up to cup my face. "So are you." She says before bringing my face down to hers. I pull her against me and begin kissing her again. I wrap one arm around her waist and bring the other one up into her hair.

I really want to have sex with her to the point where it is almost unbearable so I know I need to stop. As much as I want to, I know it wouldn't be wise right now.

I pull away. Breathing heavily. "I-I think we should stop now. I-If we don't, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop myself and I'm not quite sure if we're ready for that." I tell her honestly.

Amy nods and turns off the shower. I reach around the corner and grab us both a towel. We dry off and put our clothes back on. Amy leaves first. I turn to the mirror and try to comb out my hair the best I can with my fingers. I can't remember the last time I combed my hair.

Why am I suddenly self-conscious? We're on an island with dinosaurs and I'm worried about my hair all of a sudden?

I remove my hand from my hair and grab the lantern. I exit the bathroom and find Amy already sitting on the bed. Instantly, I'm smiling, recalling the events that just took place. And yes, I was still turned on.

Amy smiles back at me, causing my heart to soar. I walk to the opposite side of the bed and set the lantern down. I climb in beside her, wrap her in my arms, and kiss her.

"Thank you." I tell her softly before reaching down and turning off the lantern.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry, this is not an update. I added a chapter before this because some of you guys requested Chapter 24 to also be done in Eric's POV. I've been super busy lately so writing hasn't been easy but I really hope to be able to continue on soon!**

 **A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I missed last week's update. I have an announcement that may affect my normal uploading schedule. I found out last Sunday that I'm going to have to move very soon (two weeks to be exact) so I've been very busy and will be very busy for the next two weeks and possibly more. The reason for this is because I'll be transferring colleges (which also might end up taking up a lot of my time). So I'm going to apologize ahead of time if I miss a week or two here or there, especially in the next couple of weeks. What I'm going to try to do is write as much as I can, when I can so that I'll be able to upload as I normally would, but no promises. I'm going to do the best that I can and finish the story for you guys! Thanks so much for sticking with me and for all the kind reviews! You guys are great! Anyways, onto the story! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 _(Eric's POV)_

I wake up to screaming. It takes my mind a moment to process what's happening. I realize that the screaming is coming from multiple people. I shoot up in bed. First, I see Amy. She's no longer screaming, but…she's…she doesn't look like herself. Her skin is whiter than I've ever seen it. Her eyes are wide and frantic. And she's staring at something. I follow her stare.

My stomach drops. Panic rises in me faster than I've ever experienced.

What…is that thing?

It stares back at me…its eyes nothing but white.

I know it was screaming before but now…it sits quietly…watching us.

"What do you want?" I scream at it.

The only reaction I get out of it is a slight tilt of its head.

Shaking, I throw the covers off me and reach across Amy to the pistol that sits on the nightstand – never taking my eyes off of…the thing. When I feel I have a hold of it, I position myself between it and Amy and aim.

"Amy, we need to get out of here…now." I whisper to her.

When she doesn't respond, I take one of my hands and place it on her leg. She's shaking as much as I am.

"Amy. We need to go." I say again. I sneak a glance back at her. She hasn't taken her eyes off of the thing. Reaching farther back, I take a hold of her hand and slowly pull her out of bed. I keep my sights trained on the dark figure in the corner and back slowly towards our backpacks.

The thing doesn't move. It just continues to watch us. I reach down and pull the backpack up and swing it over my left shoulder. Amy, coming out of her shock, quietly does the same. We make our way to the door and when we reach it, Amy begins to unlock it as I keep my eyes trained on the creature in the corner.

I hear the door swing open. Amy gasps.

I turn my head and the panic and fear I was beginning to feel earlier triples.

"Eric…"

"RUN!" I yell.

We take off at a full sprint.

Passed the other buildings.

Passed the shed with the generator.

Passed the dozens of other dark shadowy creature shaped like people with eyes that are nothing but white.

They reach for us as we passed them. I feel icy fingers brush up against us and hear moans that make it sound like we've just entered a zombie apocalypse.

I also hear strange and incomprehensible whispering.

"Whatever you do, don't stop running!" I shout to Amy who've I've pushed to run in front of me.

I feel one grab my ankle and I stumble to the ground.

"Eric!" Amy yells, panicked

I spin around onto my back and see it crawling closer, dragging its legs behind it. It's icy hand not letting go of my leg. I try to kick it off me, with no prevail. Then I see more emerge from the bushes that surround us, all of them crawling.

Another one grabs ahold of my leg and I scream. I dropped the pistol when I feel and I quickly try to search for it with my hand. At this point, another one has reached me. I flail around, desperately trying to shake the hold they have on me.

I turn my head upwards towards Amy. She's stopped running. She looks around frantically as if she's searching for anything to use to help me.

"What are you doing?! RUN!" I yell.

She looks back at me and shakes her head.

The things continue to make their way up my body. I know I'm not getting out of this situation. I have no idea what they plan to do with me, but it can't be anything good.

"Amy, please run!" I yell, desperately. I don't want them to get her.

"No!" She shouts. "I'm not leaving you." 

"Amy, for the love of God, GO!" I shout.

"NO!"

I feel an icy hand reach my neck and try one last time.

"AMY, RUN!"

Amy let's out a yell. A sound I've never heard come out of her before - a mix of desperation and anger.

And then something else yells.

Something much much louder.

Wait…

Not a yell…

A roar.

The creatures go silent and freeze. No one moves for a long moment. Then we hear a heavy foot stomp.

It's coming from behind Amy.

No one moves.

Not me.

Not Amy.

And not one of the strange creatures.

It's as if time has frozen everything.

Everything except the large dinosaur that is now approaching us.

It emerges from the trees behind us a few moments later.

And it just so happens to be a tyrannosaurus rex.

Amy remains as still as a statue. She doesn't even turn around. She knows what's behind her.

The strange whispering starts up again. The things stare at the dinosaur. And the dinosaur stares right back at them as it walks closer to Amy and to the rest of us.

Then it passes right over Amy as if it never saw her and roars. I've never heard a sound so loud.

All of a sudden all of the strange dark creatures begin scrambling away. They tear away from me and race back into the bushes and trees they came from.

I continue to lay flat and I watch as the large dinosaur walks above me. It passes right over me, and by some miracle, doesn't step on me. Once its back is to me, I watch it disappear into the trees before me.

It just passed both Amy and I as if it never saw us.

Stunned, I sit up. The creatures are gone. I feel Amy grab me and yank me to my feet.

I turn to her and see her mouth moving, but I can't hear any words coming out of her mouth. She's pointing and pulling me in the opposite direction so I follow her and we begin running once again.

We run until we're too exhausted to run any farther and we collapse under a large tree, dropping our backpacks to the ground.

"Eric." I barley hear Amy say. I think the loud roar might've temporarily affected my hearing. I look to Amy and see her pointing in the direction we came from.

I see a large orange glow in the distance that can barely be made out beyond the trees. Amy points upwards, signaling for us to climb the tree. Being that we've just sprinted for a good distance, climbing a tree is no easy task, but somehow we manage it and when we reach a clearing within the branches, we see just what is causing that bright orange glow.

They set the buildings on fire.

All of them.

"We need to get out of here." I say.

Amy shakily nods.

I climb down the tree first and Amy follows stiffly behind me. I think it's safe to say we're both in shock.

What…just…happened?

We grab our backpacks and without another word we begin moving again.

We are in the middle of a jungle filled with dinosaurs and on top of that, we're being hunted by dark creatures that shouldn't even exist.

If we don't find shelter soon, we will die.

I take Amy's hand in mine but she doesn't even acknowledge me. I don't blame her.

For the next several hours we walk, we surprisingly don't run into anything unpleasant. However, I'm exhausted and I can tell Amy is too. We should stop soon, but on this island, it's obviously not as simple as that.

The sound of Amy gasping freezes me in my tracks.

"Eric…look." She tells me.

I follow her gaze to a clearing in the woods where a long narrow bridge lies.

And beyond the bridge lies what looks to be a building of some sort.

It looks like a cabin.

Despite being exhausted, both Amy and I take off running towards the bridge. As we get closer I see that the building that looks like a cabin resides on a little island in the middle of a small lake.

We slow down as we come up on the bridge.

"I don't remember seeing this on the map." Amy says while catching her breath.

"Me either." I reply. Much to my relief, my hearing has almost completely returned to normal.

The bridge looks safe enough to cross, but to be safe, I walk a few feet out onto it a jump around. It holds so I motion Amy to follow me and we cross the bridge. It's a nice log cabin that appears to be a two story.

"What do you think it was?" Amy asks.

"I don't know." I reply. "Maybe it was the place the owner stayed or something."

"Do you…think that any of those things are inside?"

My stomach sinks just from the mention of them. I've been doing everything in my power to think of anything but the encounter I just had only hours beforehand.

I'm sure I was very close to death…maybe something even worse. If it weren't for the tyrannosaurus rex, I'm positive something very bad would've happened to me. How it didn't see us or react to us is beyond me, but I'm very thankful for the way things turned out.

"I hope not." I finally reply. "I really hope not."

And with that, we make our way towards the entrance.


End file.
